<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen Girl and the Triwizard Tournament by AnimationNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682349">Chosen Girl and the Triwizard Tournament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut'>AnimationNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chosen Girl [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Siblings, Because you know the Dursleys, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Child Abuse, Creative liberties taken with the Sword of Gryffindor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Potter Twins, Pro Severus Snape, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw OC - Freeform, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Triwizard Champion Angelina Johnson, originally written in 2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course nothing goes right for Charlotte Potter. First something weird happens at the Quidditch World Cup and now she's been forced into entering the deadly Triwizard Tournament. Why her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chosen Girl [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Messing with the Dursleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter. Charlotte Potter is my OC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte Potter bolted out of bed, tumbling to the floor in a tangle of sheets and covered in sweat. Panting heavily, she climbed cautiously to her feet and covered her burning scar with one hand. "Whoa," she breathed. "That was one dream."</p><p>
  <em>Or a vision.</em>
</p><p>Charlie slunk to the floor, massaging her forehead as her scar throbbed fiercely. The dream had been far too vivid, far too real. It involved an old house and a dark room, and there had been a snake in front of the hearth. The house had been occupied by Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort and an old man she hadn’t recognized.</p><p>The dream had ended after the elderly man had been hit with a flash of green light.</p><p>
  <em>I hope, for his sake, that it was all just an elaborate dream.</em>
</p><p>But if that were the case, she didn’t think her scar would be hurting.</p><p>Pettigrew and Voldemort had been talking about killing someone, and of killing her, but that wasn’t unusual. Charlie had come close to death several times over the past couple of years and it was usually because of the Dark Lord.</p><p>Charlie stood up and took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. No doubt Harry Lupin, her twin brother and best friend, had felt her pain and fear. It was part of the magical bond they shared as siblings.</p><p>With a sigh she went to her window and peered out at the dark, quiet suburb. Her scar had only ever burned when Voldemort was near and it seemed unlikely that, in the state he was in, he would be in Privet Drive.</p><p>So why was it hurting?</p><p>"Looks like I won't be getting much sleep," she muttered as she went away from the window and sat on her bed. Snowy, her white cat, curled against her side and purred in comfort. Charlie petted her absentmindedly as she thought.</p><p>"I wonder if this scar comes with the ability to see visions.” The very thought unnerved her and she flinched. “You know, I probably could be talking to Sirius about this right now if I was living with him."</p><p>
  <em>Once his trial is over and he’s finally proven innocent, I’ll be able to leave the Dursleys for good.</em>
</p><p>A pecking at her window a half hour later caused her to glance over in surprise. An owl was staring at her from outside and she recognized him as belonging to the Lupin family. Charlie jumped up and rushed for the latch, opening her window and allowing the owl to fly in.</p><p>"I'm going to guess this is from Harry," Charlie said with a grin as she plucked the letter from the owl. She offered it some water from the glass on her nightstand before opening the envelope. She pulled out the parchment and started to read the neat handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Charlie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to be amazed if this letter gets to you before morning. But then again Uncle Remus' owl has never failed in speedy deliveries. Your fear woke me right up and my forehead won’t stop prickling. Are you okay? Do you want me to Floo over? What's happened? If I don’t hear from you in an hour I’m getting Uncle Remus to bring me over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your concerned brother,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>Charlie went to her wardrobe, where she hid her school supplies from her aunt and uncle, and removed a quill and some parchment. She wrote her response, glad to be able to tell someone of her racing thoughts and worries.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had this really weird, vivid dream of Voldemort and Pettigrew talking. They were planning to kill me, which isn’t a shock. But they were talking about having killed someone else. I can’t remember who. And there was this old man there as well. They killed him. That’s when I woke up. My scar was burning like mad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I really am fine, so don’t worry. I'm sorry for waking you up. We really ought to work on our Sibling Bond this year. If we can accomplish telepathy, that would be really neat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlie</em>
</p><p>Charlie handed the letter to Harry’s owl and it soared back out into the night. Charlie glanced at the numbers on her clock before sighing and collapsing into bed.</p><p>
  <em>I really hope this isn’t going to be a frequent occurrence.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Charlie did not fall back asleep and so she trudged into the kitchen the following morning with exhaustion creasing her face. The sun was shining through the sparkling glass windows and her relatives were already seated around the kitchen table.</p><p>There was a portion of grapefruit on four plates and Dudley was glowering at his in particular. His school had insisted that the severely overweight boy be placed on a diet and Petunia and Vernon were forced to agree that it was for the best. Charlie endured salads, fruits, and leafy greens for every meal, though she always had a reprieve when she went to her bedroom. She had her birthday sweets squirrelled away and snacked throughout the day.</p><p>Dudley inhaled his grapefruit in a second. He watched the rest of them eat with a morose look and Charlie discreetly shifted slightly to block Dudley’s access to her plate. There was a look in his eyes that told her he might strike at any second—he had gotten rather desperate for extra food lately.</p><p>There was the sound of mail hitting the carpet in the front hall and Vernon hastily got up to retrieve it. Charlie rolled her eyes as he slipped his remaining grapefruit into the trash on his way out. <em>I bet he’s got some sweets stashed somewhere as well.</em></p><p>"<em>Charlotte!</em>" he shouted a minute later.</p><p>“What could I have possibly have done now?” she muttered, stuffing the rest of the grapefruit into her mouth and answering his summons.</p><p>Vernon's face was red as he brandished an envelope covered with stamps in her face. "What is <em>this</em>?"</p><p>"A letter."</p><p>"Don't get smart with me, girl!"</p><p>Charlie threw her arms out. "But it is a letter! I don't understand what I could have done wrong."</p><p>"It's a letter addressed to us and it’s about you!" Vernon snapped.</p><p>This caused his niece to pause. "Well...okay. What does it say?”</p><p>"<em>WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STAMPS ON IT?" </em>Vernon bellowed. “Where is it from?”</p><p>"Give me the thing and I'll find out!" Charlie cried.</p><p>Vernon threw the letter at her. Charlie quickly scanned it. It was from Mrs. Weasley, asking her aunt and uncle for permission to let her attend the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley family. Mr. Weasley had managed to snag tickets through his job at the Ministry of Magic.</p><p>"Oh," Charlie exclaimed when she finished the letter. "That makes much more sense. She doesn't know how our post works and went overboard on the stamps."</p><p>Vernon was not comforted at all. "<em>Our </em>post?"</p><p>"Surely you've noticed the owls—"</p><p>"<em>All right!</em>" Vernon snapped. "I don't even want to know what this Quidditch is."</p><p>Charlie rocked back on her heels. "So can I go?" she asked hopefully.</p><p>Vernon paused and stared at her. "This woman is the one with the litter of redheaded children, right?"</p><p>Charlie nodded. "Uh-huh." When her uncle continued to look uncertain, as he never enjoyed doing things that made her happy, she persuaded, "I'll be out of here sooner and you won't even have to drive me anywhere. They're coming to get me. All I have to do is tell them I can go."</p><p>"Fine. You can go to this ruddy World Cup," he snapped. "But I better not see your face until next summer!"</p><p>Charlie grinned. "Promise.”</p><p>With a gruff growl of dismissal, Vernon lumbered back into the kitchen. Filled with joy, she jogged up the stairs and barged into her room. "Woo! I'm gonna be free!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pop!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Charlie yelped in shock at the noise and tumbled onto her bed. Dobby, her house-elf whom she gave to the Weasleys for the summer, was beaming up at her. "Hello, Miss! Dobby has been missing Charlotte Potter greatly!"</p><p>"Dobby!" Charlie breathed, trying to calm her pounding heart. "It's good to see you."</p><p>"Mr. Wheezy has a letter for Miss." Dobby held out a piece of parchment and Charlie took it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Charlie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was thinking about sending Pig (that's the owl Sirius gave me; don't ask how he got his name) but I figured sending Dobby would be faster. I know Mum sent a letter by Muggle post but I don't know how long that takes and wanted to tell you as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DAD GOT TICKETS TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The match is on Monday. Mum sent a letter so your Muggle relatives might agree to let you go, but even if they don't, we're coming to get you anyway. We'll pick you up at five on Sunday. Hermione and Harry are coming over this evening and they'll be joining us!</em>
</p><p><em>Oh! And Dad heard that Sirius' trial is set for tomorrow! If we're lucky, he can come with us! Dad snagged some extra tickets for Remus and Sirius just in case. So far, Remus has agreed to come and said he'll meet us there.</em> <em>Isn't this great? </em></p><p>
  <em>See you soon!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p>Charlie grinned happily. She hoped beyond hope that Sirius would be able to make it to the World Cup. She quickly scribbled back a message and handed it to Dobby. "Are you having fun at Ron's?" she asked.</p><p>Dobby nodded eagerly. "Mr. Wheezy lets Dobby wear his socks and Mrs. Wheezy is very kind!"</p><p>"I’m glad you’re having a good time." Charlie smiled fondly at him. "I'll be seeing you soon, Dobby."</p><p>"Goodbye, Charlotte Potter!" Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished.</p><p>Charlie went to retrieve some of her birthday cake to satisfy her growling stomach and paused when a thought struck her. "Wait. How exactly are they picking me up?"</p><p>...</p><p>Charlie didn’t warn her relatives about the different, magical methods witches and wizards used for travel. It was partly because she knew they would refuse to hear it and partly because she didn’t want to cause her relatives to change their minds. She knew the Weasleys were coming regardless what her aunt and uncle said, but she wanted the process to go as smoothly as possible.</p><p>The evening the Weasleys were due to arrive her relatives put on their best attire. Petunia had made sure the house was spotless. Dudley was terrified and Charlie couldn’t blame him. His first interaction with a wizard had been Hagrid and he had temporarily taken away his voice. Last year Charlie had accidentally blown up their Aunt Marge, and these weren’t great examples to show Dudley what witches and wizards were capable of.</p><p>"Are they picking you up by car?" Vernon asked suddenly, staring out the window and peering at the road with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Well, that’s the only way they’d be able to come up to the front stoop without arousing suspicion,” said Charlie carefully. “They’re not allowed to use <em>it</em> in front of…well, people not like me.”</p><p>Vernon snorted and continued to stare. Petunia was repeatedly smoothing out her dinner dress and Charlie wondered in bewilderment why they were taking such pains to look normal when they were about to be visited by very not-normal people.</p><p>Then again, Petunia and Vernon took great pride in perfect first impressions, even with people they despised.</p><p>The raven-haired girl perched on the lid of her trunk, which rested at the bottom of the stairs, and rested her chin in her hands. Snowy was curled on her lap, purring softly. It was the first time her aunt had allowed her pet outside of her bedroom, with strict instructions that Snowflake was not to touch the floor.</p><p>The time ticked by and the atmosphere grew tense with every second.</p><p>"Very rude of them," Petunia sniffed when the Weasleys were thirty minutes late. "What if we had somewhere to be?"</p><p>"But you don't," pointed out Charlie.</p><p>"They don't seem like the sort concerned with punctuality," Vernon muttered, ignoring his niece.</p><p>Before he could rant further, a startled yelp erupted from behind the blocked-up fireplace. Charlie jumped up in shock and her fingers twitched for her wand. Dudley screamed and pressed against the far wall.</p><p>"What's in there?" Petunia shrieked as loud bangs came from the other side of the barrier. "Is it a possum?"</p><p>"<em>Ouch!</em>" a familiar voice cried. Charlie gaped. It was Mr. Weasley! "Fred! Something's gone wrong! We need—<em>ouch!</em> George!"</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>"Go back and tell Ron that—"</p><p>"Wait!" Fred called. "Maybe Charlotte can hear us!"</p><p>The Dursleys whirled around and glowered at Charlie, who pressed a hand against her mouth. "Um…sorry,” she squeaked, trying in vain not to burst into laughter. “I forget that—well, I didn’t think—sorry. People like me can travel through the fireplace.”</p><p>Vernon looked scandalized.</p><p>The banging from behind the fireplace cover got louder and Charlie quickly went over. "Mr. Weasley! It's me, Charlotte.”</p><p>“Charlotte! What’s going on?” exclaimed Mr. Weasley.</p><p>“This isn’t actually a real fireplace,” she explained. “It’s, um, more for decoration than anything else. I’m afraid you won’t be able to get through.”</p><p>"Who would do a stupid thing like that?" Fred cried. "<em>Ouch! Ron!</em>"</p><p>"Sorry! What's going on?"</p><p>"We're having tea and biscuits," George snapped.</p><p>“Oh, shut up!”</p><p>"<em>Boys!</em>" Mr. Weasley shouted. “It’s not real, you say? I really must see what you mean.”</p><p>Vernon's eyes widened. "<em>Wait!</em>"</p><p>But it was too late. Charlie covered her eyes as the fireplace cover flew to the other side of the room and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron tumbled out. She peeked through her fingers, not daring to see the expressions of her aunt and uncle.</p><p>
  <em>This is going about as well as I expected.</em>
</p><p>Mr. Weasley got up and brushed off his robes. "There we go! Hello, there! You must be Charlotte's aunt and uncle."</p><p>Vernon was holding Petunia up; the woman was so close to fainting. The fireplace cover had struck the opposite wall and left a rather ugly mark on the paint. Dudley moved closer to his parents, face white with fear. Vernon stared at Mr. Weasley's outstretched hand silently. For the first time in his life, he was speechless, not that Charlie was complaining.</p><p>"I do apologize for the mess," Mr. Weasley said, retracting his hand. "I wasn't aware we couldn't get out of the other end. Muggle places aren't supposed to be connected to the Floo Network but I have special connections at the Ministry. I'll send the kids back to my place and then I'll fix this before I go on my way."</p><p>Vernon just stared.</p><p>Mr. Weasley turned around and smiled at the fourteen-year-old girl. "Hello, Charlotte! It's very good to see you."</p><p>"It's good to see you too," Charlie answered.</p><p>Fred grinned at her. "Need some help with your trunk?"</p><p>"It's just there." Charlie gestured towards it. “Um…I don’t think Snowy can go through the fireplace. I’ll get—uh, I’ll fetch her later.”</p><p>Vernon finally found his voice. “How will you fetch her later?” he growled.</p><p>Mr. Weasley’s lips sharpened into an irate frown at his tone of voice and the Weasley boys glowered. But his uncle paid them no mind and Charlie held up her hands in a placating manner. “Not this way,” she said quickly. “You won’t even notice when it happens. Uh…do you want to know anyways?”</p><p>“No,” said Vernon at once.</p><p>Charlie looked at her cat. “Upstairs, Snowflake. And, uh, stay there.”</p><p>The white cat jumped from the lid of the trunk and streaked to Charlie’s bedroom. Petunia did not object, for white cat hairs were nothing compared to the black mark on her once-pristine walls.</p><p>"And is this your cousin, Charlotte?" Mr. Weasley was looking at Dudley, who quailed under his attention.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>"How are your holidays?" Mr. Weasley asked nicely.</p><p>Dudley could only squeak in fear. Charlie closed her eyes. <em>I can't believe I live with these people. </em>“They’re fine,” she answered on his behalf, if only to break the awkward silence.</p><p>"All right then, let's go." Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the fireplace and it crackled to life, flames licking up the sides.</p><p>Fred started forwards, Floo powder in his hand, and he tripped, candies spilling out from his sweater pockets. "Oops!"</p><p>He hastily collected the brightly wrapped sweets and threw the powder into the fireplace, turning the flames an emerald green colour. "The Burrow!" he cried and soon disappeared. George was next, bringing Charlie's trunk with him. He winked at her and after his shout he disappeared. Ron was next and he waved merrily to the Dursleys before departing.</p><p>Charlie was next.</p><p>"See you," she said and headed for the fire. Mr. Weasley placed a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from continuing. He was staring at the Dursleys, who were tight-lipped and stiff-faced.</p><p>"You won't be seeing her for an entire year," he said in annoyance. "You ought to say goodbye."</p><p>Vernon eyed the wand he was holding and muttered, "Goodbye."</p><p>“Goodbye.” She was about to step into the fire when a sudden retching sound caught her attention. She whirled around to see Dudley collapsing to the floor, making frightened choking noises as his tongue spilled out of his mouth, large and bright purple, only growing longer by the second.</p><p>
  <em>Fred and George.</em>
</p><p>Petunia was in absolute hysterics. Mr. Weasley started forward with his wand. "Don't worry, I can fix it!" Vernon seized a miniature glass swan and flung it at Mr. Weasley, who ducked. “There’s no need for that!” he said sharply. “I’m going to help you!”</p><p>But Petunia and Vernon already deemed Mr. Weasley to be the enemy and Vernon did not stop his assault. Charlie dove to the side to avoid getting struck by a glass dove and she roared, <em>“Knock it off!”</em></p><p>She never shouted at them, which was probably the only reason her aunt and uncle paused—out of pure shock. Tears streamed down Petunia’s face and Charlie eyed the knick-knack still in Vernon’s hand warily.</p><p>“I’m sorry about this—Fred and George think their jokes are funny. If you want Dudley to go back to normal, you’re going to have to trust Mr. Weasley, because no hospital is going to be able to do anything for you.”</p><p>Vernon was breathing heavily. After a minute, he lowered his hand, and he snarled, “If you do anything to hurt my boy—”</p><p>“I won’t,” said Mr. Weasley quickly. “You have my word.”</p><p>Petunia clung to Dudley, mistrust in her expression as Mr. Weasley neared, but she did not shoo him away. Vernon rounded on Charlie and he opened his mouth, face absolutely purple with rage.</p><p>“Have a good year I’ll see you next summer!” said Charlie in a rush before diving into the fireplace. “The Burrow!”</p><p>In seconds she tumbled out into the familiar home she adored and the twins beamed down at her. "Well?" Fred asked eagerly.</p><p>“Not funny,” said Charlie flatly, causing them to regard her in surprise. “Dobby!”</p><p>“Yes, Miss?”</p><p>“Can you get Snowy for me and put her in Ginny’s room? Before my aunt and uncle storm my room and fling her out the window?”</p><p>Dobby nodded and went to complete his task. Fred frowned in confusion. “You didn’t think it was hilarious?”</p><p>“You can’t do that to my relatives,” said Charlie in exasperation. “It just makes everything worse.”</p><p>“But he deserves it!” protested George.</p><p>“Well, yes and no. It’s not his fault. His parents never bothered to teach him…well, anything really.” Charlie ran her fingers through her hair and said with a sigh, “They’re going to ground me for life.”</p><p>"No, they won’t." Ron said. "You’re going to leave those Muggles behind and live with Sirius.”</p><p>“I sure hope so,” said Charlie feelingly.</p><p>She didn’t think she could handle any more years with the Dursleys—and they had certainly overrun their patience with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Portkey is the Only Way to Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Charlie entered the kitchen, it was to see two unfamiliar redheaded males at the table. The one closest to her stood up and smiled. "Hello, <em>Charlie,</em>" he said somewhat teasingly, reaching out to shake her hand.</p><p>The raven-haired girl grinned in understanding and she grasped his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Charlie."</p><p>"This is going to get confusing real fast," Fred joked.</p><p>The eldest Weasley child smiled at her. "I'm Bill. Ron's told us a lot about you."</p><p>“Hi, Bill. Ron’s told me lots about you, too.”</p><p>Bill shot his youngest brother a mock-glare. “All good things, I hope.”</p><p>“Mostly,” said Ron.</p><p>Mr. Weasley strode into the room, his expression one of deep disapproval. He took a firm hold of Fred and George’s shoulders. "What were you thinking?" he demanded.</p><p>George smiled innocently. "We didn't do anything."</p><p>
  <em>“George.”</em>
</p><p>"Hey, I just dropped my sweets," Fred defended. "It's not my fault he took one."</p><p>Mr. Weasley scowled. "You deliberately baited him! Here I am, fighting against the mistreatment of Muggles and my own children pull a stunt like this!"</p><p>Fred frowned. "We did it because he's a prat!”</p><p>"The whole family are bullies," George said with a strong nod. "Charlotte will be better off without them when Sirius gets released. You’re looking forward to that, aren’t you Charlotte?"</p><p>The loss of Scabbers had been a long, complicated story and Ron had to tell it many times. In the end he needed Dumbledore’s assistance to get his family to understand all that had happened. But they eventually accepted that Sirius Black was not the murderer they had been led to think and gave Charlie and her godfather their full support.</p><p>"Don't change the subject!" Mr. Weasley snapped. "Just wait until your mother hears about this."</p><p>"Oh, what have they done now?"</p><p>Charlie glanced up and smiled at Mrs. Weasley, who beamed back before turning a stern glance at her now-nervous twin sons. Hermione and Harry came up behind her and Ron started tugging her along.</p><p>"We don't want to be around to witness this," he muttered. "Mum's been at them all summer to get rid of their Weasley Wizard's Wheezes—those are the products they're inventing. They got the name from Dobby, actually. You know how he can't pronounce our name properly."</p><p>As Mrs. Weasley started interrogating her sons and husband, the Golden Quartet headed up to Ron's room. The two males sat on the floor and their female companions sprawled out on Ron's bed.</p><p>"So, has anything exciting happened?" Harry asked. "Other than Fred and George torturing your cousin, of course."</p><p>Charlie thought about her dream and decided not to share it with Ron or Hermione just yet. "I've been doing chores, as usual. When did Fred and George start making their own joke products?"</p><p>Ron shrugged. "I suppose they've been at it for a while. There’s always been explosions coming from their room but we didn't think much of it. A few days ago, Mum was cleaning and found some order forms. They were going to sell their products to the kids at Hogwarts. She lost it and forced them to throw all their stuff away."</p><p>Hermione sniffed. "And so they should. I can just imagine what kind of chaos that would cause."</p><p>“What about Percy?” asked Charlie. “I didn’t see him downstairs.”</p><p>Ron wrinkled his nose. "He’s got a job with the Ministry. He’s holed up in his room, writing his report on standardizing cauldron thickness. Leave it to the bloke to find a job as boring as he is.”</p><p>A grey blur shot down from the ceiling and swirled around them, hooting madly. Ron scowled. "Pig! Ginny must have let him out again. <em>Ginny! Leave my owl alone!</em>"</p><p>As the ginger raced around trying to catch the owl Charlie asked, "Why did you call him Pig?"</p><p>"It's actually Pigwidgeon," Harry said in amusement. "Ginny named it that and Ron can't seem to get Pig to answer to anything else."</p><p>"It's not funny!" Ron snapped, grabbing Pig and stuffing him back in his cage. “I don’t know what she was thinking.”</p><p>“Have you heard anything about how Sirius’ trial went?” asked Charlie hopefully. “I don’t get the <em>Daily Prophet </em>and no one has told me anything.”</p><p>"Er, I’m afraid not,” said Ron apologetically. “But I don’t think it went horribly, or else Dumbledore would have definitely told you. I tried asking Dad but he said I would just have to wait and see.”</p><p>Harry frowned. “Wait and see for what?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Uncle Remus didn’t tell me anything, either,” mused Harry. “Maybe the trial is still going on.”</p><p>“Well, if no one’s said anything, then it must be good news,” said Hermione firmly. “How were your grades, Charlie?”</p><p>“You’ll never guess what Hermione got on her Muggle Studies exam,” said Harry dryly.</p><p>“Perfect?” said Charlie in amusement.</p><p>Hermione nodded proudly. "I got three hundred percent.”</p><p>“Three hundred percent?!” exclaimed Charlie. “That’s possible?”</p><p>“That’s what we said,” said Ron with a snort.</p><p>“My report card is in my trunk. I’ll go get it.”</p><p>“We’ll get ours too,” said Harry.</p><p>Charlie went downstairs, where George had left her trunk near the fireplace. Charlie snagged it and dragged it to Ginny’s room, where Snowy was lounging on the cot prepared on the floor. She scratched behind Snowy’s ears before opening her trunk and digging through the contents. She pulled out her report card and returned to Ron’s room.</p><p>“I could have done better,” she said with a straight face as she handed it over for her friends to peruse.</p><p>
  <strong>Ancient Runes: O<br/>Astronomy: O<br/>Care of Magical Creatures: O<br/>Charms: O<br/>Defense Against the Dark Arts: O<br/>Divination: E<br/>Herbology: E<br/>History of Magic: E<br/>Potions: O<br/>Transfiguration: O</strong>
</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. "Three Es. What a shame."</p><p>He handed over his own report card and Charlie scanned his final grades.</p><p>
  <strong>Astronomy: E<br/>Care of Magical Creatures: O<br/>Charms: E<br/>Defense Against the Dark Arts: E<br/>Divination: E<br/>Herbology: A<br/>History of Magic: A<br/>Muggle Studies: E<br/>Potions: O<br/>Transfiguration: O</strong>
</p><p>"I was expecting a D in History of Magic,” Ron said. “That exam was brutal.”</p><p>"You would have done a lot worse if you'd gone with your original plan and just made up the troll names," Harry said with a grin. "Good thing Hermione forced you to study.”</p><p>"Shut up, Harry. You got the same grade I did in History of Magic."</p><p>Charlie leaned over to peer at Harry’s report card. “You guys did great!”</p><p>
  <strong>Astronomy: E<br/>Care of Magical Creatures: O<br/>Charms: E<br/>Defense Against the Dark Arts: E<br/>Divination: E<br/>Herbology: O<br/>History of Magic: A<br/>Muggle Studies: E<br/>Potions: O<br/>Transfiguration: O</strong>
</p><p>"I can't believe I passed Divination," Harry muttered. "We were all crazy to take that class."</p><p>"You should have dropped it like I did," Hermione said. "Trelawney won't be able to teach you anything!"</p><p>Ron grinned. "But it's a lot of fun making up predictions. I'm starting to understand why she keeps up the act. Was Mum still yelling when you went downstairs, Charlie?”</p><p>“No. I didn’t see the twins either.”</p><p>“She’s finished ranting, then,” said Ron in satisfaction. “Dinner should be ready soon. Come on.”</p><p>They went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a pot rather vigorously. “Hey, Mum,” said Ron. “You want us to set the table?”</p><p>"We'll be eating in the garden," she informed. "Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables outside. Your twin brothers—I don't know what to do with them!"</p><p>"Mum, can you really see them working at the Ministry?" Ron tried to reason. He hastily shut up when Mrs. Weasley glowered at him. “Never mind.”</p><p>"Why don't you lot go in the garden?" she suggested. "I'm nearly done here."</p><p>Charlie headed for the back door and entered the backyard, the sunlight blinding her for a brief moment. When her vision cleared, she was staring into the mirthful eyes of Sirius Black.</p><p>With a delighted shriek she jumped into his waiting arms. Sirius laughed and swung her around. "I'm free!"</p><p>"When did this happen?" Charlie asked eagerly as Sirius set her down. “No one told me anything!”</p><p>"Yesterday, but I wanted to surprise you.” Sirius ruffled her hair. "Did those Muggles treat you right?"</p><p>“Sure,” said Charlie with a nod. Everyone in the yard frowned at her in disbelief and she flushed. "Well, I got fed three times a day and I wasn't barred in my room. For the Dursleys, that's pretty dang good."</p><p>Sirius scowled. "You’re not going to have to deal with them any longer. Next summer you’re living with me.” Before she got too excited Sirius added, "For most of it, anyway. I'm afraid Dumbledore insists that you return to the Dursleys for two weeks every summer up until you turn of age."</p><p>He expected protests, which she would have been entitled to, but she merely shrugged. “Sure. That’s fine. Is there a reason why?”</p><p>“He says it’s for your protection,” said Sirius slowly. “There’s…certain wards surrounding Privet Drive that keep you safe from Voldemort.”</p><p>Charlie’s eyes widened. “Really? Do…do they know about them?”</p><p>“They do.”</p><p>Charlie was stricken. Her relatives, willingly letting magical protections surround their house? She stared disbelievingly at the ground, her mind working to process this information as her friends approached Sirius.</p><p>“Hi,” said Hermione happily.</p><p>Sirius beamed. “Hey, kids!” He embraced her, along with Ron and Harry, and he gave Harry’s brunette hair a ruffle. “It’s great to see you.”</p><p>“You too,” said Harry with a grin.</p><p>A picnic table levitated down beside them and Bill came up to them, jolting Charlie from her thoughts. "I've been meaning to have a word with you two," he said, glancing pointedly at her and Hermione.</p><p>He motioned them off to the side and the girls obediently followed him. “About what?” asked Hermione, playing dumb.</p><p>Bill arched an eyebrow. "About a certain Hippogriff that came into my possession before the start of the summer.”</p><p>The two girls grinned sheepishly. "Er, like we said before, we really can't disclose too many details on that," Charlie said apologetically. "But rest assured, you got it legally."</p><p>
  <em>Mostly.</em>
</p><p>"I should hope so," Bill chuckled. “Really, the sorts of things you lot get up to.”</p><p>"Where is he?" questioned Hermione curiously.</p><p>"In the safe care of my friend until I return," assured Bill. "He's always wanted to look after a Hippogriff."</p><p>“What did you name the Hippogriff?” asked Charlie.</p><p>“Witherwings.”</p><p>Charlie and Hermione exchanged a knowing smile. “I think that’s perfect,” said Charlie sincerely.</p><p>“Oi!” shouted Sirius. “Who wants play a quick game of Quidditch before dinner?”</p><p>"Yeah!" Ron and the twins cheered and raced to grab their brooms. Harry and Charlie trailed behind them and Harry glanced at his sister.</p><p>"Since Scarlet graduated, who's the new captain?"</p><p>"Eliza," Charlie said with a grin. "It's going to be interesting. She's not as forceful as Scarlet is."</p><p>"I don't think you'll have much time for Quidditch this year," Charlie Weasley said they passed by him.</p><p>"Why not?" Charlie asked.</p><p>Sirius glared at the second-eldest Weasley child as he came behind the pair. "No reason. Come on, grab your broom, Charlie. I want to see if you’re a good a Seeker as your father. And Harry, let’s see if Remus taught you any of his moves.”</p><p>After a few Quidditch games the group gathered at the picnic tables in the middle of the garden once dinner was ready. Everyone started piling food on their plates and chatting and Charlie's fork stilled over her vegetables when she overheard Percy's conversation with Mr. Weasley.</p><p>"Ludo Bagman is likeable enough, I suppose, but really, what kind of Head of Department lets their own department member stay missing? Bertha Jorkins has been gone for over a month and he's hardly done anything to find her!" Percy said. "Mr. Crouch was rather fond of her but we've got much more important things to do than go searching for hopeless Bertha. She probably got lost on her vacation to Albania."</p><p>Quirrell flashed unbidden through Charlie’s mind. He had also gone to Albania, where he had encountered Voldemort and ended up being possessed by him. He had met a tragic end when Voldemort abandoned him during the fight for the Philosopher’s Stone.</p><p>
  <em>Here’s hoping Voldemort is far away from Albania.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>"Charlie! Come on, we have to wake up!"</p><p>Charlie groaned and awoke to Hermione shaking her shoulder roughly. She could dimly make out Ginny fumbling through her wardrobe for some clothes. "What time is it?"</p><p>Hermione glanced at her watch. "About five."</p><p>"Geez." Charlie groaned. "Why do we have to be up so early?"</p><p>"I think we're walking there," Ginny responded, pulling a sweater over her head before bounding out of the room.</p><p>Charlie gaped. "<em>Walking?"</em></p><p>Hermione ignored her friend's protest and started running a brush through her messy hair. Charlie reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed.</p><p>"<em>GIRLS!" </em>Mrs. Weasley hollered from downstairs. "Come on down for breakfast!"</p><p>The two Ravenclaws jogged down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where everyone was present except for the three eldest Weasley sons. "Will Percy, Bill and Charlie be Apparating?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Yes. I'll send them over at around midday," Mrs. Weasley answered.</p><p>"How will we be getting there?" Harry asked.</p><p>"By Portkey, of course," Sirius answered, leaning back in his chair and smiling. Noting Charlie's confused expression, he explained, "A Portkey is an object that can be enchanted to take you to a certain spot at a specific time. You can turn almost anything into a Portkey.”</p><p>"Fascinating," Hermione exclaimed.</p><p>"Is that how most witches and wizards are getting to the World Cup?” Charlie asked with interest, beginning to pick at the porridge Mrs. Weasley set in front of her.</p><p>"Oh certainly!" Mr. Weasley said. "Hundreds of Portkeys will no doubt be created. The Quidditch World Cup is a large event. It’s also quite a hassle. We need to find a big enough space to fit thousands of wizards. The entire Ministry has been working on this for months. Muggle-repelling charms have been placed around the arena and there are designated spots for those who are Apparating.”</p><p>"I can't wait to see Ireland take it all," George said eagerly.</p><p>Ron scowled. "Are you mad? No one can beat Krum! He's the best Seeker ever. Other than you, of course, Charlie."</p><p>"Nice save." Fred patted Ron on the back. "And don't be so confident, dear brother."</p><p>As everyone was finishing their breakfast, Mr. Weasley glanced at the clock. "I think it's time we get going. We don't want to miss the Portkey departure time."</p><p>They all bid goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, save for the twins, who stormed away after being told off by their mother for trying to smuggle out more of their homemade joke products. Charlie followed after her friends into the early morning light and Sirius fell into step beside her.</p><p>"Are you excited?" he asked.</p><p>The raven-haired girl beamed. "Yeah! I've never been to anything like this before."</p><p>"Did you have a tough time convincing your relatives to let you come?" Hermione asked worriedly.</p><p>"Not really. My aunt and uncle don’t like me doing anything related to <em>it—</em>” She paused at the strange expressions they sent her and she flushed. “Magic. They don’t like it when I do anything related to magic. But they also hate having me in their house, so they usually take any opportunity to get rid of me as soon as possible.”</p><p>Sirius' expression darkened. "I can't believe Dumbledore made you stay with them for so long," he growled. "They're obviously not fit to take care of a child."</p><p>"Er, well, they won’t win any parenting of the year awards,” said Charlie. “But it’s all right. I managed fine. I can’t wait to be able to spend next summer with you.”</p><p>Sirius' smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her. "Me too, kiddo. We have a lot of catching up to do." He looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry and said cheerfully, “And you can have this lot over as much as you want.”</p><p>Ron grinned broadly. “That would be awesome!”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s okay to be out in such a crowded place so soon?” asked Charlie in concern. “You were just proclaimed innocent, after all.”</p><p>Sirius gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It was released in the <em>Daily Prophet </em>last night. A breaking news edition. I've already been getting owls from people. Ones that tell me to get my butt back to Azkaban and ones that apologize for what I've been through. Everyone in the wizarding world knows I'm innocent. Now it's all a matter of how they treat me." He gave his pocket a pat. “Though I did bring a copy of the newspaper. Just in case.”</p><p>Charlie nodded hesitantly. She hoped there would be no trouble.</p><p>They walked for what seemed like forever. They finally came to the top of a hill and Mr. Weasley swept his gaze around. “Our designated Portkey is around here somewhere.”</p><p>Harry groaned in exhaustion. "Thank Merlin. I can't feel my feet."</p><p>"Oh, stop complaining," Charlie teased and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Harry pulled a face at her and tiredly joined the search for their Portkey.</p><p>"Ah, Arthur!" a voice called a few minutes later, from the other side of the hilltop. "I've got the Portkey!"</p><p>"Amos!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and strode over to the rather ruddy-looking wizard. "It's good to see you!"</p><p>Amos smiled at them. "It's good to see you lot as well. Ah, what do you know! Sirius Black! That was certainly one heck of a story, son. I didn’t believe it at first, but Charlotte’s name was mentioned—said she helped to uncover the trickery, and Cedric insisted that if Charlotte Potter was involved, none of it was lies.”</p><p>Charlie beamed at Cedric. “That’s high praise. Thanks, Cedric.”</p><p>“It’s the truth,” said Cedric.</p><p>“How did you like the walk?” Harry asked his Housemate.</p><p>"We've been up since two in the morning," he said with a sigh.</p><p>Harry was horrified. “Two in the morning?!”</p><p>Sirius laughed. “Our travel wasn’t so bad in comparison.”</p><p>"Are these all yours, Arthur?" asked Amos, regarding the cluster of children surrounding the Weasley patriarch. “Besides, Charlotte, of course.”</p><p>"Oh, only the redheads." Mr. Weasley placed an arm around Hermione and Harry. "This is Hermione and this is Harry, both are very good friends of my son Ron, along with Charlotte.”</p><p>"Cedric told me about that Quidditch match last year. I could hardly believe it!" Amos said proudly. "My son beat Charlotte Potter!"</p><p>Cedric flushed with embarrassment. "Dad, she fell off her broom because of those Dementors. I probably wouldn't have—"</p><p>"Don't be modest, son! Of course you would have. Charlotte would agree the best player stayed on their broom."</p><p>“Cedric played brilliantly,” said Charlie sincerely. “He deserved to win that match and he won fair and square.”</p><p>Cedric smiled at her and Amos beamed and clapped her on the back. "Couldn't have said it better myself!"</p><p>"I do believe it's almost time to go," Mr. Weasley said. "The Lovegoods are already there and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets this year. Everyone, grab hold!"</p><p>Charlie stared at the mouldy boot Amos proffered and gingerly put her finger against it. Sirius winked at her. "Get ready."</p><p>It happened without warning. There was a jerk behind her navel and suddenly they were swirling through a mix of colours and wind.</p><p>It was over as soon as it started and they all slammed into the ground. With a groan, Charlie rolled over to find her godfather grinning at her in amusement.</p><p>"Thanks for giving me a heads-up,” she wheezed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ireland and Bulgaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron helped Charlie to her feet and she rubbed her neck. "I don't know what's worse; Portkeys or Apparition."</p><p>Mr. Weasley handed the used Portkey to a Ministry wizard that approached them. The wizard clapped Sirius on the back as they went by him. "I wish you luck."</p><p>Sirius sighed. "That sounds promising."</p><p>Mr. Weasley pulled a wad of Muggle money from his pocket as they went over to the pay booth. An old, rusted plaque indicated that the man running the booth was named Mr. Roberts. "There should be a campsite reserved for Arthur Weasley?"</p><p>Mr. Roberts glanced at the multiple sheets of papers in front of him. "You're by the wood—two miles in that direction. You'll see a sign with your name on it. That'll be thirty pounds, please."</p><p>Mr. Weasley stared at the bills in his hand. Charlie moved in closer. "Take these two bills right here," she muttered as she pointed. The site manager was staring at them curiously. "No, that's a five. I meant the—Mr. Weasley, why are you carrying marbles in your pocket? Never mind, never mind."</p><p>Finally, he handed over the correct amount of bills. Mr. Roberts shook his head. "I've seen quite a few of you lot today."</p><p>"You don't say?" Mr. Weasley asked nervously.</p><p>"I don’t think I’ve had a single person who understands how pound sterling works. A few of them tried to give me gold coins that were the size of dinner plates. I’ve never seen that kind of currency before.” He swept his gaze around at the milling witches and wizards with a furrowed brow. “It’s odd. There are so many people here, and yet it’s like everyone knows each other. Like they’re all here for a single purpose.”</p><p>Charlie and Harry yelped as a wizard came out of nowhere and pointed his wand at Mr. Roberts. "<em>Obliviate!"</em></p><p>Mr. Roberts' eyes went unfocussed. "Here's your change," he said in a distant sort of voice. "Have a nice day."</p><p>"You as well," Mr. Weasley replied and hastily ushered the group forwards before the site manager got suspicious again. "Thanks, Cheswick," he muttered to the wizard walking beside them. "How much trouble are you having with that one?"</p><p>"Too much," Cheswick sighed. "He needs a good five Memory Charms every two hours. He's too curious and sharp for his own good. If he decides to take a stroll through the grounds—no, I'm not even going to think about that. Ludo Bagman isn't helping matters either. He's hollering about Quaffles and Snitches at the top of his lungs." Cheswick shook his head in exasperation. "If this World Cup lasts for five days, I'm retiring."</p><p>Mr. Weasley grinned as Cheswick Disapparated. "Come on, you lot. We're just down this—"</p><p>A sudden high-pitched shriek echoed across the misty field. A witch with frizzy black hair had noticed Sirius and whipped out her wand in panic. Hermione yelped as a red streak of light went inches past her ear.</p><p>Sirius managed to dodge the hex and hastily held up his hands in defense. Mr. Weasley and Amos stepped in front of him and quickly explained the circumstances to the ignorant witch. Sirius whipped the <em>Daily Prophet </em>out of his pocket and thrust out the front page, which displayed his innocence in a glaring headline.</p><p>They went on their way, and they had gone half a mile when a few more wizards spotted Sirius and raised their wands.</p><p>"<em>Heads up!</em>" Ron bellowed as streaks of purple light shot towards them. The kids hurtled to the ground and Fred peered at them all.</p><p>"This is going to be a long trip."</p><p>“Doesn’t anybody read the news anymore?” asked Hermione crossly.</p><p>“Who do we think we are? You?” joked George.</p><p>It was a hassle, but they managed to arrive at their campsite without anyone suffering injuries. Amos and Cedric departed to go to their own campsite. Sirius panted heavily as he collapsed to the ground. "You know, I've been missing my wand for years. Now that I have it back, I can't really use it to defend myself. That’ll just make things worse.”</p><p>“At least you don’t have a hundred witches and wizards coming after you,” said Harry optimistically. “It’s just a few people who haven’t heard the news.”</p><p>"Thirteen hexes in five minutes is more than a few," Sirius said dryly. "I'm not really looking forward to the rest of this trip. Where's your guardian, Harry? I need him to put some sense into these people."</p><p>"I don't think me hexing them will do any good either, Sirius."</p><p>Harry beamed as Remus approached them. “Uncle Remus!”</p><p>He hurried over to hug his uncle and Sirius rolled his eyes. “Where were you five minutes ago?”</p><p>“Waiting for my Apparition time,” quipped Remus.</p><p>"All done!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.</p><p>Everyone turned to see two shabby and roughly put together tents. Charlie glanced at Hermione, who had been helping the patriarch of the Weasley family construct them. "Brilliant."</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Hermione snapped. She brushed the dust and dirt off her sweater. "They'll do."</p><p>Charlie was tempted to point out that the two tents would not be enough to house their large group. Harry caught the doubt on her face and motioned for her to take peek. Curious, Charlie moved to the nearest tent and peered through the flap.</p><p>"Oh." Though the exterior was tiny, the interior was enormous—there was even a whole living room. "Magic. I got ya."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and everyone filed in. Mr. Weasley smiled at them. "The girls get their own room, of course. Fred and George will share a room, and Ron and Harry will share as well. Percy, Bill and Charlie will each get their own room in the other tent, and I’ll stay with them. Remus and Sirius will share a room and watch over you lot.”</p><p>Sirius pulled a face. "Arthur, are you sure I have to share with Mr. Fleabag? <em>Ouch!</em> Arthur, Remus just hit me with a Stinging Hex!"</p><p>"It was a minor one, you wimp!"</p><p>"<em>Boys!</em>" Mr. Weasley cried. "Come now, I already have enough children I need to worry about. Don't make me put you on a time out."</p><p>"Sorry, Arthur," the two men said in unison.</p><p>Everyone put their stuff in their respective rooms and the Golden Quartet were sent out to get some water. Charlie asked Sirius if he wanted to join them and her godfather shook his head. "My head is going to be hexed off my shoulders if I leave this tent. Have fun and don't get into trouble."</p><p>"Merlin," Harry said as they crossed through the section of tents that belonged to the Ireland fans. "If that’s how they treat an innocent mass murderer, I'd hate to see how they would react if Ireland loses."</p><p>"Shh!" Ron hissed. "Of course Ireland is going to lose, but you don’t say that in the Ireland section."</p><p>In the next second he was covered in slime, spluttering in shock. Hermione, Harry and Charlie whipped their heads around to see a toddler crouched a few feet away, staring in dismay at the remains of a slug, a wand clutched in his hand.</p><p>“You shouldn’t badmouth Ireland,” said Harry with a snicker.</p><p>“I hate you,” growled Ron.</p><p>A mother came hurrying out of a nearby tent towards the child. "No, Kevin!" she cried in exasperation. "You never touch our wands!” She wrestled it from his grip and picked him up. Her eyes landed on Ron, and she stared at the slime covering his body and the slime on her son’s hands in horror. “I am so sorry!”</p><p>"It's okay," Ron managed to say. "It's no big deal. Have fun at the World Cup, ma'am. Ireland all the way!"</p><p>Hermione was red from trying to hold in her laughter as they walked off. "The boy was making a slug expand. That's slug slime all over Ron."</p><p>"I need that water tap," Ron muttered.</p><p>Soon the Ireland merchandise-adorned tents melted into Bulgarian pride and Harry eyed the posters that depicted a surly teen. “Victor Krum is laughing at you.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>"Isn't Viktor Krum one of the youngest Seekers to ever play on a national team?" Harry asked. "He's eighteen or something, I think."</p><p>"And a Quidditch genius," Ron added.</p><p>They finally reached the water tap and filled up the bucket Mr. Weasley had given them. When that was done Ron stuck his head under the stream and scrubbed furiously. "There's no way I'm walking all the way back in slug blood," he muttered darkly.</p><p>They started back for the campsite when Ron deemed himself clean enough. Halfway there Charlie paused at hearing a voice call her name. She beamed as Scarlet Ezra ran up to her. “Scarlet!”</p><p>“Charlie!” she exclaimed, hugging the raven-haired girl. “I’m glad you made it to the World Cup! It’s quite the experience.”</p><p>“Who are you rooting for?” asked Charlie innocently.</p><p>Scarlet sent her a flat look and pointedly pulled on the Ireland badge pinned to her robes. “Bulgaria,” she deadpanned.</p><p>Charlie nodded sagely. “I thought so.”</p><p>“How about you?” Scarlet asked seriously.</p><p>“Neither, really,” said Charlie honestly. “I’m just here to enjoy the game.”</p><p>“You’re rooting for Ireland.”</p><p>“Geez. People are really devoted to the outcome of this, aren’t they?” said Charlie in bemusement.</p><p>“You have no idea,” piped up Harry.</p><p>“It’s really no joking matter. I think Oliver might die if Bulgaria wins the World Cup.”</p><p>“Oliver is here?” asked Ron in interest.</p><p>“Somewhere. He <em>was</em> behind me.” Scarlet squinted through the crowd but did not see her boyfriend. “We both got signed to Puddlemere United, so this sort of a celebration trip.”</p><p>“That’s amazing! Congratulations!” said Charlie with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks! Merlin, I think I lost Oliver. Who knows where he’s at now? I better go see if I can track him down. I hope to see you again soon, Charlie. Make sure Ravenclaw kicks butt this season!”</p><p>“I will!” Charlie called as Scarlet hurried off. “Bye!”</p><p>The Golden Quartet made their way back to the tent. Mr. Weasley took the water from them and, with Hermione’s help with using matches, started on the fire. Percy, Bill and Charlie arrived and joined them around the flames and they all chatted until dinner was ready, which was a spread of sausages. A wizard came up as they were eating and he greeted them cheerfully.</p><p>"Hello, all! Enjoying yourselves so far?"</p><p>Mr. Weasley smiled. "Ludo! Kids, this is Mr. Ludo Bagman. He’s responsible for giving us such good tickets."</p><p>There was a chorus of thank-yous from the teens. Ludo waved his hand dismissively. “No problem at all! It was my pleasure. Sirius Black, I hear you’ve been having quite a rough time. Glad to see no one’s succeeded in hexing you so far.”</p><p>Sirius grinned easily. "It's like being back at Hogwarts, honestly."</p><p>Ludo laughed. "I've managed to calm everyone down. You should be fine from here on out.” His eyes zeroed in on the raven-haired girl. “Charlotte Potter, it’s an honour to finally meet you.”</p><p>Charlie shook his outstretched hand. "Thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well."</p><p>“I don't suppose any of you would like to make a little wager on the match?"</p><p>Percy looked scandalized. His twin brothers, however, jumped at the chance. Hermione rolled her eyes as they handed Bagman their savings and a joke wand, which he was delighted by. Mr. Weasley shook his head at the antics of his sons. "Don't tell your mother."</p><p>"We won't!" the twins promised.</p><p>Ludo chuckled. "It's only a bit of fun, Arthur. No need to worry. Oh, Barty Crouch! How are you?"</p><p>A wizard in crisp attire and a strict, severe, wrinkled face approached them, and he did not look happy. "I've been looking for you everywhere! We have a problem with the Bulgarians."</p><p>"Been busy then?"</p><p>"More so than you,” said Crouch irritably. “I've been on my feet all day.”</p><p>"Can I get you a cup of tea?" Percy asked earnestly.</p><p>"Please, Weatherby."</p><p>Unbothered by the misname, Percy went to tend to the kettle. Mr. Weasley smiled. "I'll bet you'll all be glad when this is over."</p><p>“Nonsense! This is the most fun I've had!” said Ludo. “And there's plenty more to look forward to, what with Hogwarts—"</p><p>"Come, Ludo," Crouch said sharply. "We must be off."</p><p>“Oh, all right, Barty. See you all later.”</p><p>The pair Disapparated. Percy frowned; disgruntled about not being able to talk to Mr. Crouch more and holding his forgotten cup of tea. "I noticed Mr. Bagman didn't say anything about Bertha."</p><p>“This isn’t exactly the place for it,” said Fred flatly.</p><p>As Percy bristled, Mr. Weasley said soothingly, “Bertha will turn up. Don’t worry too much about it."</p><p>"Uncle Remus, your dinner is on fire," Harry interjected.</p><p>Remus, who been distracted by the arrival of Ludo and Crouch, looked to see that his sausage on a stick had strayed too close to the fire and it was indeed in flames. Sirius burst into laughter as his friend frantically attempted to save his burnt meal.</p><p>"What's going on at Hogwarts?" Charlie asked curiously.</p><p>The adults exchanged glances. "You'll see,” said Sirius vaguely.</p><p>“Is it another Philosopher’s Stone?” deadpanned Harry.</p><p>“Do not,” said Remus with narrowed eyes, “even joke about that.”</p><p>Dinner finished and after they cleaned up, Harry asked hopefully, “There’s a bunch of shops and stuff. Can we go look at them?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Mr. Weasley with a frown. “The match is going to start soon and I don’t want to get separated from you four.”</p><p>“We’ll come back when the match starts,” promised Ron. “We’ll meet you right here.”</p><p>“Oh, let them explore,” said Sirius, ruffling Charlie’s hair. “What’s the point if they can’t get any souvenirs?”</p><p>“All right,” agreed Remus.</p><p>“But come straight here when they give the match start signal,” instructed Mr. Weasley.</p><p>“You got it!” said Charlie cheerfully.</p><p>They scampered off and went straight for the seemingly endless line of shop stalls manned by enthusiastic salespeople. "Look at all this stuff!" Harry exclaimed. “I don't know what to buy!"</p><p>Ron stopped by a Bulgarian booth first and, shooting furtive looks over his shoulder, bought a miniature figure of Viktor Krum. He then headed over to a booth covered in shamrocks and bought a large green hat with ‘Ireland’ written on it in sparkling letters. "Team spirit!"</p><p>Hermione grinned. "Then why did you buy a miniature of Viktor Krum before that?"</p><p>“I can have spirit for both teams,” said Ron. “I’m just smart enough to keep my Bulgarian spirit quiet amongst this Ireland lot.”</p><p>Hermione bought a shamrock pin that changed colours and Harry got a pair of Ireland Quidditch gloves. Charlie was still uncertain when she came upon a cart full of funny-looking bronze binoculars with a bunch of knobs and dials. "What do these do?"</p><p>"They're Omnioculars. You can speed action up, slow it down, zoom in and out," the salesperson explained. "Ten Galleons each."</p><p>Ron and Harry looked at the Omnioculars longingly, having already spent their money. Charlie pulled out a fistful of Galleons. "Four."</p><p>Harry gaped. "No, you don't—"</p><p>"I want to." Charlie handed him his pair. "Consider it another birthday present. Ron, Hermione, consider these your Christmas presents."</p><p>Ron beamed. "Thanks!"</p><p>Hermione stared at hers in awe. "Thanks, Charlie!"</p><p>A deep gong sounded and sudden red and green lights sparkled in the trees, leading towards the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>"It’s starting!” said Ron excitedly. “Come on, let’s go back to the others.”</p><p>Charlie grinned. "Ireland versus Bulgaria, here we come!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When Death Eaters Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thousands of witches and wizards were walking through the wood. On the other side of the thicket was a massive pitch with towering spectator stands.</p><p>"Wicked!" Ron breathed as they filed through one of the many entrances.</p><p>Fred clapped his hands together gleefully. "And this is where Ireland will claim victory!"</p><p>"Come on, kids." Mr. Weasley started up the purple-carpeted stairs. "We're in the very top box."</p><p>The group reached their seats and settled in. Charlie tried to take in the grand scale of it all—from the sea of people overlooking the pitch to the majestic, glinting goalposts. “Whoa.”</p><p>"Pretty cool, yeah?" Sirius smiled at her excitement. "I haven’t been to a match in years."</p><p>"Let's hope you manage to survive this without getting your head hexed off," Remus joked. “There’s a wizard three rows down who is trying very hard to place where he’s seen you before.”</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea to have us sitting beside each other. Someone might accidently fall out of the box."</p><p>"And it'll be you,” retorted Remus.</p><p>As the two friends bickered Charlie continued to look at her surroundings. Her green eyes fell upon a familiar creature sitting in the box in front of them and her eyebrows shot upwards. "Dobby?"</p><p>But when the creature turned around Charlie knew immediately it wasn't her house-elf. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I thought you were someone else."</p><p>"But Winky is knowing Dobby, Miss Potter!" Winky squealed. "Dobby and I are friends. He comes to visit once in a while." Ron, Hermione and Harry leaned forwards in interest as Winky continued speaking. "I keeps telling Dobby not to visit so often. He has a mistress to look after! But he speaks highly of you, Miss Potter! You did him a good favour."</p><p>Charlie blinked. "How so?"</p><p>"Dobby wanted to be a <em>free </em>elf," she whispered. "He wanted to be <em>paid </em>for his work! But that is unbecoming of a house-elf.”</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose at this. “It’s not unbecoming at all!”</p><p>"It is! Dobby would never have gotten a job if he was a free elf. He would have demanded many things. But <em>you </em>gave him the honour of being Charlotte Potter's house-elf." Winky stared up at Charlie with wide eyes. "Dobby will do as he is told, like all house-elves should. Master has sent me to the Top Box to save him a seat. I is scared of heights. But I does what I am told because I is a good house-elf.”</p><p>Hermione gave a furious huff and Charlie frowned. She didn’t think that it was fair to force house-elves to do things they didn't want to do. But she knew the relationship between wizards and house-elves was long and complicated and deeply entrenched in magic. “I hope you don’t have to stay up here for long.”</p><p>“I be staying as long as I needs to. I is happy to serve my master.” Winky turned back around and burrowed her head in her hands, unable to look directly out at the pitch.</p><p>“That’s not right,” said Hermione angrily.</p><p>“Leave it alone, Hermione. Winky’s fine with it.” Ron pulled out his Omnioculars and started peering around. "These are so cool! Look, I can make that bloke down there trip again...and again...and again!"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m sure that’s what Charlie intended her ten Galleons to be used for.” She cast one more troubled look at Winky before turning her gaze upon the pamphlet she had acquired. "It says that there will be a performance by the mascots of each team."</p><p>Charlie did not think mascots in the wizarding world would be equal to those in the Muggle world. But before she could ask any questions about them, she felt something hit the back of her seat. She craned her neck to see Percy scrambling to his feet, nearly vibrating with excitement. She followed his eager stare to Cornelius Fudge, who was climbing towards them.</p><p>“Sit down!” snapped Fred, forcing his older brother back onto the bench. “Honestly, you’re just embarrassing yourself.”</p><p>"Charlotte Potter!" Fudge cried when he laid eyes on her. "How are you, dear girl?"</p><p>He extended his hand and Charlie shook it. "I'm fine, Mr. Fudge. How are you?"</p><p>"Splendid, thank you.” He gestured towards the wizard who stood beside him. “This is the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. He can't speak a lick of English." Fudge shook his head. "I've been miming things all day."</p><p>But it seemed her name had universal meaning. The Bulgarian Minister beamed as he shook her hand and Charlie, a bit bewildered, bowed her head slightly. “I suppose my name doesn’t need any translation.”</p><p>“Certainly not,” chortled Fudge. “You’re well known in the wizarding world.”</p><p>"No sign of Barty?" Mr. Weasley asked sympathetically.</p><p>"None. I could use him at a time like this. I'm sure he'll show up. He wouldn't miss this for anything. Ah, good day, Lucius!"</p><p>
  <em>Are you serious?</em>
</p><p>"Just our luck," Ron muttered with a scowl.</p><p>Sure enough, the blonde Malfoy family were making their way to the remaining seats with Pansy Parkinson, Draco’s best friend, in tow. Draco's nose curled up in a sneer upon seeing them. Ron’s ears burned red with anger.</p><p>“Do not say anything,” Charlie said lowly. “Just ignore them.”</p><p>"The riff-raff they let in these days,” Draco said to Pansy as they passed, not bothering to keep his voice down. Ron started to rise but Hermione clamped a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t,” she hissed.</p><p>"Good day, Minister," Lucius said with a bow. "I don't believe you’ve had the pleasure of meeting my family. This is my wife Narcissa, my son Draco and Pansy, his close friend.”</p><p>Mr. Fudge returned the greeting. After exchanging a firm handshake with the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Lucius finally acknowledged the group gathered in the row below him.</p><p>"Arthur," he drawled. "What a surprise to see you here."</p><p>Mr. Weasley nodded curtly. “Lucius.”</p><p>Narcissa and Sirius were staring at each other. It seemed as if they were attempting to murder each other with just a look. The hatred was palpable. Charlie eyed them uncertainly. <em>Have they met before?</em></p><p>"I didn't believe it when I saw the papers," Narcissa whispered. Her tone was cold and harsh. "But here you are."</p><p>Sirius sneered. "I know how much you wanted me out of Azkaban." His lips formed a wicked smirk. "It's such a shame that dear Trixie is still rotting away, isn't it?"</p><p>Narcissa's eyes flashed with fury. Charlie was certain Sirius would have gotten hexed if it weren't for the presence of Cornelius Fudge. <em>Who the heck is Trixie? How do Mrs. Malfoy and Sirius know each other?</em></p><p>The Malfoys took their seats just as Ludo Bagman rushed into their box. "Are we ready?" he asked eagerly.</p><p>Fudge nodded. "Go right ahead."</p><p>Ludo muttered a spell and soon his voice could be heard over the hubbub of the spectators. "Welcome one and all to the final match of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Screams exploded from the crowd. Ludo beamed. "Let's all give a big cheer for the Bulgarian team mascots!"</p><p>The scarlet-clad witches and wizards went crazy. Sirius squinted out at the pitch. "I wonder what mascots they have. Oh! Veela!"</p><p>Charlie stared at the Veela that streamed onto the pitch. Hundreds of women with moon-bright skin and white-gold hair danced about, their movements graceful and fluid.</p><p>"Harry, what are you <em>doing</em>?" Hermione hissed.</p><p>Her brother seemed to be in process of climbing the box wall. The music stopped and the Veela departed. Remus blinked rapidly, clearing the daze from his vision, and took notice of his charge about to jump from the box. He quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him back into his seat. "I don't think it would have been worth it," he said in amusement.</p><p>Harry turned brick red. “I’ve always known what they were capable of but I didn’t think it was that powerful.”</p><p>Ron rubbed his eyes. "Veela," he sighed dreamily.</p><p>Sirius shook his head. "Glad that's over. Veela are pretty to look at but they play some nasty tricks on your mind."</p><p>"And now," Ludo boomed, "the Irish National team mascots!"</p><p>Charlie watched in awe as a green and gold comet flew into the stadium. Rainbows shot into the air and shamrocks rained down on them. Green and gold fireworks exploded in the sky and gold coins scattered everywhere.</p><p>"Leprechauns!" she exclaimed. "Awesome!"</p><p>"Don’t mess with them,” warned Sirius. “They can be nasty things.”</p><p>“I guess the Muggles do have some myths right,” said Charlie with a grin.</p><p>Ron grabbed a hatful of gold coins and dumped them in Charlie's lap. "I think I want a new broom for my Christmas present."</p><p>Charlie snorted, stuffing them into her pockets. "You wish."</p><p>Ludo introduced the team members of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. When Viktor Krum sped out the Bulgarians and quite a few Irish National fans went wild. The Irish National team was introduced next and soon the match was finally underway.</p><p>Charlie watched it through her Omnioculars, wanting as close a view as possible. The Quidditch moves the teams were using interested her. She replayed them in slow motion and watched carefully, thinking that perhaps some of them would come in handy during her own Quidditch matches. They seemed a bit daring, but she’d already nearly died on the Quidditch pitch three times in three years, so it was difficult to put much worry in how such maneuvers could go wrong.</p><p>The crowd suddenly roared and Charlie snapped her head up. Nothing interesting had occurred as far as she was aware. "What happened?"</p><p>"Troy just scored!" Hermione exclaimed. "Aren't you paying attention?"</p><p>Sirius reached over and flicked the speed dial back to normal. "I think that might help," he teased.</p><p>Charlie grinned sheepishly. “Thanks. You want a turn?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m fine. Enjoy yourself.”</p><p>The Ireland Chasers were magnificent and their team was consistently staying in the lead. At one point Krum went into a sharp dive and Lynch followed. Krum pulled up at the last minute, proving that he had been feinting. Lynch struck the pitch, unable to recover, and his broom went flying.</p><p>“You’ve done that before,” Harry said to Charlie.</p><p>“You have?” asked Sirius in surprise.</p><p>“Er, not quite that steep,” said Charlie quickly.</p><p>“You’ve done the move pretty close to how Krum just did it,” countered Ron.</p><p>Sirius grinned. “Ha! Just like your father.”</p><p>Charlie beamed.</p><p>There was a brief pause so Lynch could be revived by the medic-wizards. The game started again with new energy burning through the Ireland players. Bulgaria caused a few penalties and Ireland scored each penalty shot they were given, putting them further in the lead.</p><p>The lack of points Bulgaria was netting angered the Veela. They started their dance again in the hopes of distracting the Ireland players. Hermione clapped her hands over Harry's eyes and Charlie covered Ron's. The Egyptian referee got caught up in the Veela charm and someone had to fly out and kick him in the shins to get him to pay attention.</p><p>Highly amused, Charlie watched as the referee angrily motioned for the Veela to stop. When the game went on with the Ireland players continuously rebuffing Bulgaria’s attempts to score the Veela went properly crazy. They stampeded across the pitch and the leprechauns went to meet them in a colossal fight of biting and hair-pulling. Ministry wizards swarmed out to separate them.</p><p>Charlie blinked. “Oh, wow.”</p><p>Harry wrinkled his nose. "They're not so pretty now.”</p><p>Lynch spotted the Golden Snitch and streaked after it. Krum was quick to follow in pursuit and the chaos ceased as everyone watched with bated breath. The Snitch ended up in Viktor Krum’s possession and he proudly held it out.</p><p>Ireland had won the match by exactly ten points.</p><p>There was bedlam from the green-clad witches and wizards. Ludo jumped up and down. "I don't believe it! Viktor got the Snitch but Ireland won the match! Who could have expected this to happen?"</p><p>Fred and George high-fived each other. “We did!” they cheered.</p><p>Ron groaned. "Why would he catch the Snitch when they were behind?"</p><p>Charlie grinned. "He knew no matter how hard his team tried they wouldn’t be able to catch up. So he did the only thing he could. He ended the game his way.”</p><p>Fred and George jumped out of their seats and raced to collect their winnings from Ludo Bagman. They returned a few minutes later and the group joined the flow of people leaving the stadium. The sky was dark as they traversed through the forest back to their campsite.</p><p>“That was awesome,” declared Charlie.</p><p>“It was,” said Sirius brightly, clapping Charlie on the shoulder. “I’m glad it was an exciting first World Cup for you.”</p><p>"You're lucky Narcissa didn't hex you," Remus said to Sirius in disapproval. "That would have been disastrous. You shouldn’t antagonize her."</p><p>"I can take her any day," Sirius said stubbornly.</p><p>Charlie glanced up at him. "How do you know Mrs. Malfoy?"</p><p>"Oh! Well, er...she's my cousin." Sirius grinned sheepishly at Charlie’s stunned expression. "Not anymore, mind you. I was disowned by the lot of them for being a Gryffindor in Hogwarts and despising everything my family stood for. I was the shame of the Black legacy. Narcissa despises me, especially now that I'm out of Azkaban and her dear sister is still rotting."</p><p>"Trixie?" Charlie asked, repeating the name she had heard him use.</p><p>"Bellatrix," Remus corrected. "He only calls her Trixie to annoy Narcissa. Their family is a bit warped."</p><p>Charlie thought of her relatives and knew she could relate. “So you’re related to the Malfoys?”</p><p>“Technically? Yes. But I try not to think about it,” said Sirius darkly.</p><p>“I don’t blame you,” said Charlie sympathetically.</p><p>"All right, time for bed," Mr. Weasley proclaimed as they reached their campsite. "We have an early morning tomorrow."</p><p>Everyone got changed into their pajamas and slipped under their covers. "Wasn't this fun?" Hermione whispered in the dark.</p><p>Charlie grinned. "It was the best day of my life."</p><p>...</p><p>"Girls! Girls, wake up!"</p><p>Someone was shaking her arm and Charlie blearily opened her eyes. She squinted at Sirius, who was fuzzy in her sleep-hazed vision. She could hear panicked screams coming from outside of the tent and that spurred her upright. "What's wrong?" she asked urgently.</p><p>Sirius jostled Hermione awake. When she was alert Sirius said, "Grab a sweater, your wands and get outside. Quickly!"</p><p>Hermione tumbled out of bed and Charlie tossed her a jacket. She pulled a large, dark purple sweater over her baggy pajama shirt and looked around for her shoes. But she couldn’t find them and didn’t remember where she had last put them. She gave up and threw on a pair of socks before racing out of the tent with Hermione close behind.</p><p>"What's going on?" Charlie asked, coming up beside Harry.</p><p>Harry pointed to a large black mass moving slowly towards them. People were fleeing into the forest as they crushed tents that were in their path. Charlie squinted at the four figures hovering over the black-robed wizards. She recognized one as Mr. Roberts—she figured the others with him must have been his wife and children.</p><p>Charlie's body trembled as she watched the masked crowd swing the family around like ragdolls. "Who are they?”</p><p>"Death Eaters," Harry whispered as Sirius and Remus stumbled out of the tent. "You-Know-Who's followers."</p><p>“Which means you have to be as far away from them as possible,” said Sirius sharply.</p><p>Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy and Charlie Weasley approached them. "We're going to help the Ministry," Mr. Weasley informed them. "Fred and George, you're in charge of this lot.” He motioned at Ginny, Ron, Harry, Charlie and Hermione. “Do not let any of them out of your sight, especially Charlotte. Stay close and go into the forest. I'll come get you when it's safe."</p><p>“You got it, Dad,” said George determinedly.</p><p>“Do you want me to come with you?” asked Sirius.</p><p>Charlie gave a strong shake of her head. “No. Please, help the Roberts family.”</p><p>“I will,” Sirius promised. He regarded the kids and said, “Be safe.”</p><p>“You too,” said Charlie softly.</p><p>“Let’s go, you guys!” ordered George.</p><p>As she ran, stones and sticks dug into the soles of her feet. Feeling her pain through their bond, Harry looked down. “Where are your shoes?"</p><p>"I couldn't find them," Charlie answered. She stubbed her toe on a rock and she yelped. Harry stumbled as pain pulsed in his toe, the same one Charlie just injured, causing him to lose his pace. “Which is a big regret I have right now.”</p><p>“Me too,” said Harry with a wince. “It feels like someone is pricking needles into my feet.”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>“Hurry up!” barked Fred.</p><p>They breached the first cluster of trees, where the screams of the fleeing witches and wizards became more pronounced. A loud, terrified wailing pierced through the din and caught Charlie’s attention. She looked around frantically, coming to a halt when she spotted a toddler on the ground several feet away. It was the same child who had blown up the slug earlier that day.</p><p>“Wait,” said Charlie to Harry, Ron and Hermione. “I’ll be back.”</p><p>“You can’t just go off on your own,” snapped Hermione, but the girl was already hurrying off. “Oh!”</p><p>They followed after Charlie and Hermione was less angry when she realized the reason for Charlie’s detour. “It’s okay!” said Charlie soothingly, kneeling down to the two-year-old’s level. “It’s okay. I’m going to help you find your parents.”</p><p>“I want my Mummy!” he sobbed.</p><p>“I know, Kevin. I’ll find her for you.”</p><p>Kevin sniffled, bright eyes staring up at her. “I dunno you.”</p><p>“I know,” said Charlie gently. “I saw you blow up the slug. I thought it was very cool.”</p><p>“Slug bust,” he whimpered, his tears slowing slightly. “Slug bust good.”</p><p>“Very good. My name is Charlotte Potter. These are my friends. Is it okay if we stay with you until your mother comes?”</p><p>Kevin nodded. “Uh-huh.”</p><p>“We’ll go see if we can find anyone looking for a lost kid,” said Ron. “Come on, Harry!”</p><p>The two teens wrestled their way through the fast-moving crowd. Hermione helped Kevin wipe his face with her handkerchief and Charlie carried him to sit next to a tree so he wasn’t in the path of stampeding witches and wizards.</p><p>It was a few minutes later when her friends returned with Kevin’s parents, who let out cries of relief upon spotting their child safe. Kevin stretched out his arms and his mother immediately picked him up, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Thank you!” she gasped. “Thank you so much!”</p><p>Her husband’s eyes stared steadily at the lightning bolt-shaped scar on the raven-haired girl’s forehead. “Charlotte Potter,” he breathed. “I don’t—thank you so much for saving my son.”</p><p>“I didn’t save him,” said Charlie, turning red at the reverence on his face. “I just saw he was alone and we wanted to help.”</p><p>“We really need to get going,” said Hermione in a rush, grabbing Charlie’s hand.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself?” the woman asked anxiously.</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” said Charlie. “Goodbye!”</p><p>“Bye!” chimed up Kevin, waving a pudgy hand. “T’ank you!”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” said Charlie softly.</p><p>They broke into a sprint, trying to find the path the twins and Ginny might have gone, but could not see them anywhere. There were clusters of witches and wizards travelling in the same direction so they decided to stick with the crowd.</p><p>“Well, we’re not with the twins and Ginny, but we’re not alone,” said Harry optimistically.</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>Charlie jumped and whirled around. Pansy and Draco stood behind them, Draco’s wand lighting up their sneering faces. “Geez! Well, yeah, you sure frightened me.”</p><p>"You’re not moving very quick, Potter,” said Pansy maliciously. “Those are Death Eaters, don’t you know? They’d love to get their hands on you, the blood traitor, the werewolf spawn and the Muggle-born.”</p><p>"Hermione is a witch," Charlie said sharply. “You keep making that crack, Pansy, but we haven’t forgotten you also come from Muggle blood.”</p><p>Pansy stiffened. "Why you—!"</p><p>Ron grinned. "Yeah, has your father left yet? Was the shame too much to bear? Come on, let us have it. The papers never said anything."</p><p>Pansy turned purple. “My father would never leave us,” she hissed.</p><p>“Pansy will always have infinitely more money and status than your pitiful family, Weasel,” snarled Draco.</p><p>Charlie arched an eyebrow. “Where are your parents right now, Draco?”</p><p>“None of your business,” he said coldly.</p><p>Her green eyes trailed to the treeline, where the commotion of the terror was still in full-force, and she gave an odd sort of smile that greatly uneased Draco. “I suspect I already know.”</p><p>“We’re leaving,” he growled, grabbing Pansy by the hand and dragging her off. “Stand here and get killed. I hope you do.”</p><p>They disappeared into the shadows and Harry said bitterly, “Prats.”</p><p>“Come on,” said Charlie with a sigh. They continued walking and after a distance her foot struck an aboveground root. She went sprawling to the ground and she groaned in pain. “Ouch.”</p><p>“You’re killing me here, Charlie,” grumbled Harry.</p><p>“The pain we feel from each other is muted,” said Charlie, pushing herself back to her feet. “You’re not the one with the scrapes and bruises.”</p><p>“It’s still not a pleasant sensation.”</p><p>“Stop bickering,” said Hermione with a roll of her eyes. She pulled out her wand and said, <em>“Lumos.”</em></p><p>“Yeah, Parkinson and Malfoy were doing that, weren’t they?” said Ron, reaching for his wand. “I swear, if we get in trouble for this and they don’t—”</p><p>“I think the Ministry will understand this is an emergency,” said Hermione.</p><p>Harry and Ron lit their wands and Charlie went to grab hers. She froze when she discovered it missing. “I lost my wand.”</p><p>“What?” exclaimed Harry.</p><p>“Sirius told you to grab it!” said Hermione.</p><p>“I thought I already had it on me. It was in the pocket of this sweater, which I wore to the match.”</p><p>“Did you have it after the match?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know,” admitted Charlie. “I hadn’t had much use for it until now so I didn’t check. The gold is gone too.”</p><p>Ron frowned. “So much for my broomstick.”</p><p>Hermione swatted his shoulder. “Ronald!”</p><p>“Out of all of us, you’re the one who needs your wand the most right now,” said Harry.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>The four kids studied the forest ground, in case she had dropped it when she tripped, but did not come across it. "Now what?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Maybe you left your wand in the tent," Hermione suggested.</p><p>“I guess,” said Charlie with a frown. “But I don’t remember taking it out of my pocket.”</p><p>The bushes near them rustled and they all jumped. Ron, Hermione and Harry swung their wands around and illuminated Winky as she tumbled out of the foliage. “Winky!” said Charlie in surprise. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She struggled to run, straining against an invisible force that was holding her back. "There are bad wizards about! I must be leaving!”</p><p>Harry shook his head as Winky pressed onwards, disappearing further into the wood. "I guess she didn't ask for permission to run away."</p><p>“That’s not fair,” said Hermione with a scowl.</p><p>“We better keep moving,” muttered Charlie.</p><p>They continued walking. A distance away Charlie could see a group of Veela being chatted up by Stan Shunpike, who was the conductor on the Knight Bus. Stan was speaking loudly, trying to convince the females he was in the running to be the youngest ever Minister of Magic. They were out of earshot before Charlie could hear the Veela’s response.</p><p>The four teens came to a stop when they reached a dark and empty part of the forest. Charlie set her hands on her hips. “We lost the people,” she said flatly.</p><p>"Fantastic," Harry muttered. "This is exactly the kind of place we want to be in when a group of revenge-hungry Death Eaters come storming the forest."</p><p>“Should we go back?” asked Ron.</p><p>Before anyone could answer him, a figure burst out through the trees and Hermione screamed, swinging her wand to cast the new arrival into light. “Mr. Bagman?” she said incredulously.  </p><p>Ludo looked rather terrible. Charlie frowned in concern. “Did you fight the Death Eaters?”</p><p>His frantic gaze snapped towards her. “I beg your pardon?” he demanded.</p><p>“The…the Death Eaters. They’re causing a riot in the campsite,” said Charlie slowly. “They captured the Muggle family.”  </p><p>Ludo swore and Disapparated. Harry frowned. “How could he have absolutely no idea what’s going on? Where’s he been?”</p><p>“Not somewhere great, by the looks of him,” said Charlie.</p><p>There was another rustling noise a few feet away. They stilled and looked attentively towards the sound, but no one else emerged. “I think my nerves are shot,” said Harry, clutching his wand tightly.</p><p>"<em>Morsmordre!” </em></p><p>A bright green skeleton erupted into the dark sky. A serpent protruded from its mouth like a tongue. Screams came from all around them as the form in the sky became more prominent. Charlie stared up at it with wide eyes. “That cannot be good.”</p><p>Ron was white. "Not at all. That's the Dark Mark."</p><p>“I lied,” squeaked Harry. “Now my nerves are most definitely shot.”</p><p>"Voldemort's sign," Hermione whispered in horror. "Come on!"</p><p>They had only made it a few steps when they were suddenly surrounded by various Ministry wizards and witches in nightclothes. The kids flung themselves to the ground as Stunning Spells sailed over their heads, bouncing off trees and ricocheting in all directions.</p><p>"<em>Ron!" </em>the familiar voice of Mr. Weasley cried. "Put your wands down!"</p><p>The spells stopped. Cautiously, Charlie lifted her head. Mr. Weasley, Remus and Sirius rushed over. "Are you all right?" Remus asked frantically. He hoisted Harry to his feet and checked him over.</p><p>"Fine," Harry said dazedly.</p><p>"What's the big idea?" Sirius snapped angrily, wrapping a protective arm around Charlie.</p><p>"They cast the Dark Mark!" Mr. Crouch bellowed. "They're at the scene of the crime!"</p><p><em>Once again, wrong place, wrong time, </em>thought Charlie wearily.</p><p>"We didn't do it!" Ron protested.</p><p>"Lies!" Mr. Crouch cried.</p><p>"They're only kids!" Remus defended. "They don't know any Dark magic, let alone enough to do something like this."</p><p>"Then maybe it was <em>him!" </em>Mr. Crouch turned on Sirius. "You—"</p><p>"Now, now," Mr. Weasley said firmly. "It wasn't Sirius. He was with me the whole time. Kids, where did the Dark Mark come from?"</p><p>Hermione pointed to the spot where the incantation had been spoken. The wizards and witches held up their wands and moved towards it.</p><p>"We got someone!" Amos Diggory shouted a minute later. He emerged from the bushes carrying a limp figure. Charlie gasped in shock.</p><p>
  <em>Winky!</em>
</p><p>Crouch stared in disbelief. "No." He hurried off to where Amos had just come from.</p><p>Amos shook his head. "There's no point. No one else is there."</p><p>Mr. Weasley frowned. "But a house-elf couldn't have done it. You need a wand to summon the Dark Mark."</p><p>Amos held up a wand. "It was lying beside her."</p><p>"Merlin!" Mr. Weasley breathed.</p><p>Ludo showed up just as Crouch returned to the group. "Did you get them?"</p><p>"We did," Amos said grimly.</p><p>"Barty, isn't that your house-elf?"</p><p>Crouch nodded stiffly. “I believe some questioning is in order.”</p><p>Winky was revived and the house-elf looked around before bursting into terrified sobs. Amos frowned. "You’re in a bad position, elf. The Dark Mark has been cast and you were found right beneath it with a wand. Explain yourself!"</p><p>"I is not be doing it!" Winky protested meekly.</p><p>"Then how do you explain this?" Amos demanded, giving the wand a shake.</p><p>Charlie's eyes went wide with realization. "Hey! That's mine!”</p><p>Sirius stared at her in surprise. "That’s your wand?”</p><p>"Yeah! I’ve been missing it since I got into the forest. I wasn’t sure what happened to it.”</p><p>Amos looked at the house-elf with a hard expression. "Did you steal Charlotte Potter’s wand?”</p><p>"I not be stealing anything!" Winky cried. "I finds the wand but I is not knowing how to make the Dark Mark!"</p><p>"It wasn't her!" Hermione cried. "The voice we heard wasn't squeaky at all."</p><p>"It was a human voice!" Harry added.</p><p>"We shall see." Amos held out Charlie's wand and tapped it with his own, muttering a spell. Whispers broke out as a green skull erupted from the end of the wand. Amos quickly cancelled it with another spell and said, “It seems we have our culprit.”</p><p>"I is a good elf!" Winky sobbed. "I not be doing it!"</p><p>"You were caught with the evidence," Amos snapped.</p><p>Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Where would an elf learn such a spell?" he reasoned.</p><p>"Unless you are insinuating I sent her to cast the Dark Mark,” said Crouch coldly.</p><p>"Of course not!” exclaimed Amos.</p><p>"Have I not spent my life showing how much I despise the Dark Arts? And here you are accusing me of teaching my elf You-Know-Who's tricks! You accuse my elf, you accuse <em>me!" </em></p><p>While Amos stumbled over his words Mr. Weasley held up a hand for silence. "Now Winky, where did you find the wand?"</p><p>"In the trees," Winky sniffled.</p><p>"Perhaps after conjuring the Dark Mark the culprit fled and left the wand behind. Winky was just unfortunate enough to come across it," Mr. Weasley suggested.</p><p>Amos looked dubious. "I suppose so. We can—"</p><p>Crouch interrupted him. "I know you will want to take Winky to your department for questioning. But I ask that you let me deal with her." Crouch moved forwards and towered above the whimpering elf. "Winky has disobeyed me tonight. And I shall not have that. Tonight, she will be receiving clothes."</p><p>The wail that came from Winky was one of pure agony and grief. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Remus laid a warning hand on her shoulder. Charlie could only watch helplessly as Winky collapsed to the ground with howling cries.</p><p>Amos gave Charlie her wand. With the ordeal of the night finally over, Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Remus led the four teens back to their campsite. Charlie was silent during the trip back, her mind racing.</p><p>
  <em>It couldn’t have been Winky. So why is Crouch reacting so strongly? Is he really that angry merely because she ran away? </em>
</p><p>The rest of the Weasley brood were waiting for them at the tents. “Where did you go?” snapped Fred. “We nearly went mental when we realized we lost you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Charlie with wince. “But there was a little boy—he’d lost his parents. He was terrified and I couldn’t leave him.”</p><p>“So you ran right to him,” said Mr. Weasley with a resigned breath.</p><p>“You could have told us,” said George in annoyance.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you four are okay,” said Sirius softly.</p><p>“It’s been a long night,” said Mr. Weasley tiredly. “You should get back to bed.”</p><p>“What about the Roberts family?” pressed Charlie.</p><p>“They’re fine,” assured Remus. “No injuries and they’ll have no memories of this event.”</p><p>Charlie was relieved. “Thank goodness.”</p><p>“Go,” said Mr. Weasley strictly.</p><p>The Golden Quartet, along with the twins and Ginny, went into their tent. Hermione and Charlie slipped into Ron and Harry’s room for a brief moment. “What was the point of all of this?" asked Charlie as she peeled off her dirt-encrusted socks.</p><p>"To scare us," Harry said simply. “Though I don’t know why the Death Eaters chose now to make their reappearance.”</p><p>Hermione fumed. "I can't believe Mr. Crouch and Mr. Diggory. They shouldn't be treating house-elves like that!"</p><p>“Let’s not get into it right now,” said Charlie with a yawn. “Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight, Harry.”</p><p>She went into her room and climbed into her bed. Though her body was exhausted her mind was troubled, occupied by thoughts of her strange dream about Voldemort and Pettigrew and the public return of the Death Eaters.</p><p>
  <em>Please, please just be a coincidence. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie wasn’t able to fall back asleep, so her eyes sprang open when Hermione nudged her. "Come on," she whispered. "Mr. Weasley is taking us back to The Burrow."</p>
<p>Charlie pushed her tangled raven hair out of her face and tumbled out of bed. "Is the sun even up?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head and pulled on her sweater. "Get dressed. I'll help you find your missing shoes. Goodness knows how you could have lost them."</p>
<p>It took a bit but they finally found Charlie's scruffy sneakers underneath Hermione's bed. The two girls exited the tent with their stuff and Mr. Weasley packed it up with a flick of his wand. Ron rubbed his tired eyes and fell into step beside his friends. "If that's how our year is going to start then I'm not looking forward to school."</p>
<p>"Why is it always us?" Harry asked. "Why can't it be Malfoy and Parkinson that get into life-threatening situations?"</p>
<p>"I'd like to see them retrieve the Philosopher's Stone or go into the Chamber of Secrets,” said Ron with a snort.</p>
<p>The group eventually reached the spot where all the Portkeys were laid out. Mr. Weasley motioned for them to gather around an old tire and they grabbed hold. Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them until they struck solid ground once more.</p>
<p>"Are you all right?" Sirius asked as he helped Charlie to her feet.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Charlie answered honestly. "I didn’t ask—did you manage to get any Death Eaters?"</p>
<p>"No. The slimy gits Disapparated as soon we came charging at them. We had to cast Levitation Charms to keep the Roberts family from getting hurt. I wish I had managed to nab one of them. Especially if that one was Lucius Malfoy."</p>
<p>They trudged off down the hill, their motions mechanical and exhausted. They rounded the bend and The Burrow was a welcoming sight, and so was the figure on the porch.</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley cried out in relief and rushed to meet them. "I was so worried!" she wailed as she threw herself into Mr. Weasley's arms.</p>
<p>"We're all right, dear," Mr. Weasley soothed.</p>
<p>Dobby came running out of the house next and latched onto Charlie. "Dobby was worried Charlotte Potter was hurt! If Dobby had known Dobby would have come to help!"</p>
<p>"It's okay," Charlie said, kneeling down to hug him. "I'm perfectly fine. I missed you. And I met your friend Winky!"</p>
<p>Dobby brightened. "How is Winky?"</p>
<p>Charlie faltered. "Er...I'll explain later."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley let go of Mr. Weasley and trapped the twins in a tight hug. “What if something had happened?” she said tearfully. “My last words to you would have been angry ones.”</p>
<p>"We're fine,” mumbled Fred.</p>
<p>"I can't breathe, Mum!" George wheezed.</p>
<p>It took a while before Mrs. Weasley relinquished her grip and the group went into the house. They filed into kitchen and Charlie spotted the <em>Daily Prophet </em>on the table. The front-page story detailed the attack at the Quidditch World Cup and the appearance of the Dark Mark. Mr. Weasley picked up the newspaper to read the article and by the time he finished his brow was furrowed deep with irritation.</p>
<p>"Rita Skeeter," he muttered sourly. "I should have known."</p>
<p>Charlie turned to Ron questioningly. "Rita Skeeter is this reporter for the <em>Daily Prophet</em>," he explained. "She twists everyone's words and her stories are always full of lies. She probably made up some stuff about what went on at the World Cup."</p>
<p>"And she's made everything worse," Mr. Weasley said with a sigh. "Molly, I'm off to the office. They're going to need all the help they can get."</p>
<p>"But it's your holiday, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley protested. "Surely they can handle it without you."</p>
<p>"Thanks to Rita Skeeter, it's going to take time and effort to smooth things over with the general public."</p>
<p>"I'll come with you,” Percy said earnestly. "I'm sure Mr. Crouch could use my help as well."</p>
<p>“We’re gonna go to my room,” spoke Ron. “Good luck Dad, Perce.”</p>
<p>The four kids headed upstairs. "I have to tell you guys something," Charlie said once they were settled, playing nervously with her fingers. "Well, Harry already knows, because he felt something was wrong through our bond. I didn't say anything earlier because I didn’t want this story to be the first thing I told you when we reunited.”</p>
<p>“Is this about your dream?” asked Harry.</p>
<p>Ron looked between the siblings. “What dream?”</p>
<p>Charlie detailed the parts of the dream she remembered and when she finished, her friends looked greatly uneased.</p>
<p>"Your scar only burns when You-Know-Who is around!" Ron said nervously. "But he can't be, right?"</p>
<p>"I don't believe so,” said Charlie. “He's still really weak. But remember the prediction Professor Trelawney made?" She ignored Hermione's disgusted look—the bushy-haired girl didn't hold much respect for the Divination professor. "She said that Voldemort's servant would rejoin him. Help bring him back to power."</p>
<p>"So that means Pettigrew is going to help bring You-Know-Who back to life?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Well, they were together in my dream. If it’s real, I would say it’s pretty likely.”</p>
<p>"Does this Dark Mark business have anything to do with Voldemort?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Charlie bit her lip. "I don't know. He wasn’t there when it happened, I can tell you that much.”</p>
<p>"So you were dreaming about You-Know-Who,” said Harry slowly, trying to understand, “but the dream was real? As in you were seeing what was actually happening?”</p>
<p>"It's what it felt like. But I just don’t remember everything that happened. I only remember a few things.”</p>
<p>“Does this mean we’re not going to have a quiet year?”</p>
<p>Charlie winced. “Well, if Voldemort, or Pettigrew for that matter, succeed in coming anywhere near me, I’m afraid not.”</p>
<p>“That’s a pleasant thought,” said Ron dryly.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>When breakfast was over Mrs. Weasley collected their school supply lists and their money. She went off to Diagon Alley with Ginny to collect their items, insisting they stay home and rest. Not long after Remus and Sirius stood on the porch of The Burrow with Harry and Charlie, ready to depart.</p>
<p>"Will you see us off on the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked his uncle.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't miss it," Remus assured him. "Try not to get in trouble this year, hmm? Especially with the—"</p>
<p>Sirius elbowed him sharply. "And you say I have a big mouth."</p>
<p>Charlie stared. "Especially with what?"</p>
<p>"You'll find out soon enough." Sirius grinned. "Be good and mind Mrs. Weasley."</p>
<p>There was a <em>pop </em>as Dobby appeared on the porch. "Sirius Black has forgotten his wand!"</p>
<p>"You <em>still </em>lose that thing?" Remus asked in disbelief. "Do we need to tie it to your wrist again?"</p>
<p>Sirius glared at him before smiling at Dobby. "Thank you, Dobby. I wish my house-elf was as helpful as you are."</p>
<p>Dobby beamed with pleasure and Charlie tilted her head. "You have a house-elf?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately. He's an unpleasant beast. Don't tell Hermione I said that. But I have to keep him. He's been in service with the Black family for a long time. The last thing I need is for him to go running off to Narcissa and telling her I’ll soon have custody of Charlotte Potter.” He pulled both Charlie and Harry into a hug. “I'll see you soon, squirts."</p>
<p>Remus hugged them next. “Bye, Charlie. See you, pup.”</p>
<p>The two men Disapparated and Dobby headed back to finish cleaning the breakfast dishes. Harry scratched his head. "I wonder what the big secret is."</p>
<p>Charlie shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were back by afternoon and it was late by the time Mr. Weasley and Percy arrived home. Mr. Weasley spoke at great length about all the damage Rita had caused and Percy chatted excitedly about his dealings with Mr. Crouch. He and Hermione soon got in a heated debate after Hermione insulted Crouch due to his mistreatment of house-elves. Harry, Ron, Charlie and the twins promptly fled the dining room, leaving the two to go at it.</p>
<p>Harry and Charlie sprawled by the fire in the living room. Fred and George sat on the couch, claiming to be working on their homework, though they were chuckling far too much to be doing any actual schoolwork. Charlie was curious but she thought it would be best if she didn’t know what they were hiding behind their book. She and her brother were playing Wizard’s Chess and they flinched when Hermione let out an offended squeal.</p>
<p>"Percy never learned when to keep his mouth shut," Fred muttered.</p>
<p>Whatever Percy had told her, it was enough to keep Hermione fuming until bed. She went about the room they shared with Ginny, snapping the lid of her trunk forcibly as she retrieved her pajamas. Ginny wasn’t in the room yet and Charlie slowly inched out the door and went to Ron’s room. The redhead was staring at a bundle on his bed in horror.</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>"Look at this!" Ron cried.</p>
<p>Charlie peered at the item. It was a long maroon robe with mouldy lace cuffs and frill. "Er...is that supposed to be a dress for Ginny?"</p>
<p>"That's what I first thought. But no. They're my size. They’re <em>my </em>new dress robes," Ron said furiously.</p>
<p>"Why do you need dress robes?"</p>
<p>"I haven't asked yet."</p>
<p>"Hey, guys?" Harry entered the bedroom. "Do you know why Mrs. Weasley bought me these?"</p>
<p>Ron stared at the dark blue dress robes the boy held out. "Those are fine!" he cried. "Why can't mine be like that?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked at him before staring at Ron's dress robes. He managed to hold back a snort of laughter. "They're not so bad."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to join them. "I've got some more laundry, dear."</p>
<p>"Why do we need dress robes?" Ron asked instantly.</p>
<p>"It says on the school list you need them. For formal occasions," Mrs. Weasley answered as she put down the laundry basket and sorted out Ron and Harry's clothes.</p>
<p>Charlie had a feeling Mrs. Weasley knew more than what she was letting on. Ron, however, was more interested in why he had horrible dress robes. "Why don't mine look like Harry's?"</p>
<p>"I had to get yours second-hand," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "There wasn't much to choose from." In a quick attempt to change the topic Mrs. Weasley removed a glittering pine green dress and silver flats from the basket. "I picked these out for you, Charlotte. It matches your eyes."</p>
<p>"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Charlie took the dress from her and beamed. "I love it!"</p>
<p>"No trouble at all dear." She finished sorting the clothes and left the bedroom.</p>
<p>Ron scowled. "This sucks."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>When Charlie awoke the morning of her departure to Hogwarts, it was to rain splattering against the slanted roof. She got dressed and made sure everything was packed in her trunk. Snowy hopped from the bed and curled around her ankles, purring.</p>
<p>"Another summer, another school year," Charlie murmured as she stroked her cat’s head. “I’ll come get you sorted in a bit. I have to eat first.”</p>
<p>She encountered Harry on the stairs and they started down together.</p>
<p>"<em>Arthur! Amos Diggory has an urgent message from the Ministry!" </em>Mrs. Weasley hollered.</p>
<p>Mr. Weasley flew down the stairs, knocking into Charlie and Harry and not noticing them stumble in his rush. Unable to right themselves they started to fall down the few remaining steps but Dobby appeared and caught them with his magic.</p>
<p>"Thanks Dobby," Charlie breathed.</p>
<p>"Miss and Loopy should be more careful," Dobby said sternly, levitating them down gently.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t our fault,” insisted Harry.</p>
<p>They continued into the kitchen and Charlie gaped at the sight of Amos Diggory's head floating in the middle of the fire.</p>
<p>"—he was causing such a racket that the Muggle neighbours called those...oh, what are they called? Have the badges and the noisy cars.”</p>
<p>"Policemen," Charlie said.</p>
<p>Her interjection was not unwanted and Amos nodded. "Yes! They called the policemen and they're over there now. It’s a right mess.” Mr. Weasley was scribbling everything down. "It's a miracle I heard about it," Amos continued. "I was sending off a few owls and noticed that the Improper Use of Magic wizards going mad.”</p>
<p>"What does Mad-Eye say?" Mr. Weasley asked.</p>
<p>"Well, he says that he heard intruders coming up to the house and he attacked them with dustbins. Rubbish was flying everywhere and the magic was still going when the policemen turned up. Gave them a terrible fright, I’m sure."</p>
<p>Mr. Weasley sighed. "If Rita gets a hold of this...was the intruder caught?"</p>
<p>"There wasn't even a sign of an intruder. There's probably a poor cat wandering around covered in banana peels. Try to get him off on a minor charge in your department. He won't be let off if the Improper Use of Magic gets their hands on him."</p>
<p>"He didn't use his wand, did he?" Mr. Weasley asked as he wrote.</p>
<p>"There aren't any casualties to prove he did."</p>
<p>"I'm off. Have a good and safe term, Charlotte and Harry." Mr. Weasley stuffed the parchment in his pocket and took off, hollering goodbyes to his children as he went.</p>
<p>Amos' head disappeared and Charlie turned to Harry. "What was that?"</p>
<p>"It's how we can contact other wizards and witches," Harry explained. "Almost like a telephone."</p>
<p>"Sheesh. You guys have lots of uses for a fireplace, don't you?"</p>
<p>The rest of the kids gathered in the kitchen. Dobby appeared with breakfast and everyone dug in. "Who is Mad-Eye?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>"He used to work at the Ministry as an Auror; a Dark Wizard catcher. He's retired now," Charlie Weasley explained. "Most of the cells in Azkaban are filled because of him. A lot of the families hate him, though. Mad-Eye's been getting paranoid in his old age. Attacks anyone he thinks is intruding on his property. Hopefully his new job will calm him down.”</p>
<p>Breakfast was finished and once they were ready, Mrs. Weasley hustled them outside with their trunks. The rain was coming down harder and they got soaked walking to the nearest post office. Mrs. Weasley called three taxis and when they arrived, they spent a bit of time piling in their trunks with Bill and Charlie Weasley’s help.</p>
<p>Charlie helped Mrs. Weasley count out the correct amount of Muggle money to pay the drivers and they all trooped into King's Cross. Water dripped down their jeans and the cats hissed in irritation. Pig made an excited racket and Ron tried desperately to calm him down.</p>
<p>"Finally!" Hermione breathed as they walked onto Platform 9 ¾. The four kids got onto the train and found a compartment to themselves. They loaded their luggage into the racks and when they came off the train to say their goodbyes, they found Sirius and Remus waiting for them.</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron bid them farewell, receiving hair ruffles and hugs, and they went to speak with Mrs. Weasley and Ron’s older brothers.</p>
<p>"Have a good year, pup,” Remus said. “Follow the rules."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Don't I always?"</p>
<p>Sirius pulled Charlie against his side. "No life-threatening situations for you or else."</p>
<p>"I'll try," Charlie said with a mock-sigh of disappointment.</p>
<p>Harry noticed that Remus was hiding something behind his back. "What do you have?"</p>
<p>Remus smiled. "Well, I know your birthday isn't for a few more months, but I figured it would be good for you to have your present now."</p>
<p>Harry gasped when his uncle revealed a beautiful snow-white owl. He had not come to Hogwarts with a pet, as they shared an owl at home and the school owls were good enough, and he had no interest in a cat.</p>
<p>"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" The owl hooted as Harry slipped his fingers into the cage and stroked her feathers. "She's gorgeous. I love her."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like her. Now you have to send me lots of letters." Remus grinned. “She won’t be happy if you don’t give her something to do.”</p>
<p>"I will! I'm going to name her Hedwig."</p>
<p>"That's a pretty name," Charlie said with a smile.</p>
<p>“This is for you,” said Sirius. There had been a large box lying by his feet, but Charlie hadn’t paid much attention to it. He gave it to her and the girl curiously opened it up.</p>
<p>It was full of all sorts of brand-new clothes.</p>
<p>Shirts, pants, socks, jackets, pajamas—it was an entire wardrobe. A <em>girl’s </em>wardrobe. Charlie slowly pulled out a pair of black sneakers with blue accents.</p>
<p>When she didn’t say anything, Sirius said anxiously, “You don’t have to wear anything you don’t like. Molly helped me with your clothing sizes, and I picked out everything but your dress. I did pick the shoes that go with them though. But like I said, if you don’t—”</p>
<p>Charlie set the box down and wrapped her arms tightly around Sirius. “It’s perfect,” she whispered. “It’s all perfect. Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>Sirius held her close. “It shouldn’t have taken so long,” he said darkly, shaking with anger at just how much the Dursleys had deprived her. “You should have been wearing nice clothes all your life. I’m so sorry, Charlie.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Charlie pulled back and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. “Really. I didn’t mind, but…but sometimes I wished I could wear clothes that fit, and clothes that were pretty.”</p>
<p>“You can now,” said Sirius fiercely. “Throw out your cousin’s shoddy seconds. You won’t ever need them again.”</p>
<p>The raven-haired girl picked up her box with a bright smile. Charlie Weasley walked up to her with a grin. "Well Charlotte, it's been a confusing week of trying to figure out which one of us is being called for, but we made it."</p>
<p>Charlie laughed. "It's been really nice meeting you."</p>
<p>"You'll be seeing me sooner than you think."</p>
<p>"Big mouth!" Sirius hollered.</p>
<p>"What's going on at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked. “Come on, spill!”</p>
<p>"You'll see."</p>
<p>The Golden Quartet said their last goodbyes and climbed onto the train. They settled into their compartment and Ron sighed. "My own brothers won't tell me what's going to happen this year. Bill kept teasing me; he said that he would show up at some point to 'watch a bit of it'."</p>
<p>"Interesting," Hermione mused. She noticed the new pet and smiled. "Oh! Harry, did your uncle get you an owl?"</p>
<p>Harry beamed. "Yup! Isn't she pretty?"</p>
<p>Pig hooted happily and rustled around his cage as Crookshanks and Snowy sniffed at the new arrival. Ron rolled his eyes at his owl. "Why can't you be still and quiet like—er..."</p>
<p>"Hedwig," Harry introduced.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why can't you behave like Hedwig?"</p>
<p>Pig took no heed and continued zooming around in tiny circles.</p>
<p>A few of their friends stopped in on them during the journey; Cho Chang, who was Hermione and Charlie’s Housemate, Susan Bones, Harry's Hufflepuff friend and Neville Longbottom, Ron's fellow Gryffindor.</p>
<p>"Hey guys!" Neville said excitedly. "I heard you went to the Quidditch World Cup. Is it true?"</p>
<p>"Yup." Ron pulled out his miniature Viktor Krum to prove it. "It was wicked."</p>
<p>"I wanted to go. But Gran wouldn't buy the tickets.”</p>
<p>"We even got to see him up close." Ron smiled happily. "We got to sit in the Top Box—"</p>
<p>"The only time that will ever happen to you, Weasley."</p>
<p><em>They're like the plague. A prejudiced plague, </em>thought Charlie in annoyance.</p>
<p>Draco and Pansy stood in the doorway. Shrinking slightly in the presence of the two Slytherins, Neville mumbled a goodbye and hurried back to his own compartment. "I don't recall asking you to join us," snarled Ron.</p>
<p>"Gross! What is that thing?" Pansy shrieked, pointing at Ron's dress robes, which were hanging from Pig's cage.</p>
<p>Draco snagged the ugly piece of clothing and laughed. "Pansy! Go get the camera from the stupid Creevey boy! I want to remember this moment."</p>
<p>"Knock it off!" Ron snapped. He grabbed his robes back and stuffed them out of sight.</p>
<p>"I suppose you <em>would </em>enter. Your family could use a bit of glory and the money most of all.”</p>
<p>“Well, what about you, Draco?” asked Charlie, tilting her head to the side. “Are you going to enter?”</p>
<p>Her friends shot her quizzical glances but Charlie ignored them. Draco puffed out his chest. “You know about it, then?”</p>
<p>“Sure. It’s all the Weasleys could talk about, really. Some of Ron’s older brothers are going to come watch a bit of it.”</p>
<p>“Are they expecting you to actually take part?” said Pansy to Ron with a sneer.</p>
<p>“Why not?” asked Charlie. “I’d say he has a fair shot.”</p>
<p>“Not if I put my name in,” boasted Draco. “There’s no way Weasel will be chosen over me to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Boom.</em>
</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” said Charlie with a grin. “Good luck.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I won’t need it.”</p>
<p>He and Pansy sauntered off and Charlie closed the compartment door. She looked at her friends, who were staring at her in delight. “That was absolutely brilliant!” cried Ron.</p>
<p>“That’s the big secret!” said Harry excitedly. “The Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts!”</p>
<p>“Someone please explain to me what the Triwizard Tournament is,” said Charlie.</p>
<p>“It’s a competition that was started many centuries ago, by the three biggest European schools; Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons,” explained Harry. “It was super popular back in the day, but they had to stop it because people were dying like crazy during the tasks.”</p>
<p>Charlie gaped at him for a moment. “You know, you lot would do well to learn from the strict Muggle school rules. Monster dogs guarding highly sought-after objects, a monster hidden in a secret chamber beneath the school, and now this. You don’t see people dying in Muggle school games.”</p>
<p>“That’s because they’re boring,” said Harry dismissively.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to put my name in,” said Ron gleefully. “How about you lot?”</p>
<p>“No way,” said Charlie passionately. “Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” said Harry with a slow grin. “Uncle Remus didn’t tell me I couldn’t.”</p>
<p>“I’m just going to watch,” said Hermione, her eyes glimmering. “Oh, this will be so exciting!”</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the ride speculating about the Triwizard Tournament and the sorts of tasks that might occur. The rain didn't let up and was coming down in buckets by the time they reached Hogwarts. The friends protected their pets and hurried to the nearest carriage. They shouted a quick hello to Hagrid, who was corralling the first-years, before climbing inside.</p>
<p>Hermione squeezed the water out of her hair. "I would hate to be a first-year right now."</p>
<p>"I hope they don't drown." Harry scrubbed at the lenses of his glasses.</p>
<p>As the castle came into view, Charlie beamed. She was back at her favourite place in the whole world with her favourite people, and for once she’d be able to watch people do dangerous activities rather than partake in them herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Mad Mad-Eye Moody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blimey!" Ron coughed as they made their way into the castle. Their robes were plastered to their bodies with water, for the rain had completely soaked them through. "If this keeps up the castle will be flooded!"</p>
<p>"<em>Look out below!"</em></p>
<p>Ron jumped back as a water balloon exploded by his feet. Harry ducked behind Hermione, who was not pleased to be a human shield, and Charlie glanced up at the ceiling. Peeves hovered above the crowd of students, armed with water balloons that he gleefully chucked at them. A second-year screamed as one nailed her directly on the head, drenching her further.</p>
<p>"Come on, Peeves!" Charlie said in exasperation. "We're already soaking wet."</p>
<p>Peeves cast her a wide grin. “Not wet enough, wee Potter!”</p>
<p>He continued his assault but he spared Charlie from his wrath. The girl shook her head. "I tried."</p>
<p>"Not very hard," Ron muttered.</p>
<p>The doors leading to the Great Hall burst open and McGonagall stormed out. "Peeves!" she snapped in irritation. "Put those down! I'm warning—” Her words halted when she slipped on the buildup of dripping water. She was saved from a hard fall when Harry and Ron dove forwards to catch her. “Thank you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Lupin,” said McGonagall, a bit breathless from the unexpected tumble.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” they chorused, exchanging a high-five for their smooth teamwork when her back was turned.</p>
<p>"The little tykes aren’t shivering enough,” cackled Peeves.</p>
<p>"If you don’t stop this instant, I will call Headmaster Dumbledore!" McGonagall threatened.</p>
<p>Peeves made a face before zooming off. McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and, when the noise of the chattering students settled, said, “If you want to dry off, I suggest you all get yourselves into the Great Hall.”</p>
<p>The students grumbled as they trooped through the double doors. Charlie and Hermione separated from their male friends and went to the Ravenclaw table. Ron collapsed beside his brothers at the Gryffindor table and stared at the empty golden plates longingly. Harry took his seat at the Hufflepuff table and sighed with relief as warmth engulfed him.</p>
<p>"What a trip," Charlie remarked as she pushed her sopping hair away from her face.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced out the windows. "I hope the first-years and Hagrid will make it across the river okay."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they'll be fine."</p>
<p>“Who do you think our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?” Hermione asked curiously, staring at the empty place at the High Table.</p>
<p>"Hopefully someone decent like Professor Lupin," Cho Chang muttered. "He's the best we've ever had."</p>
<p>Charlie couldn't help but glance at Severus Snape, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. He caught her gaze and subtly arched an eyebrow. Charlie smiled innocently and looked away, feeling a swell of relief that the animosity with which he had regarded her during her first two school years did not seem to make a reappearance. A summer seemed to have been enough time apart to help him cool the burn of her robbing his chance of having Sirius receive the Kiss from the Dementors.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later the doors opened once more and McGonagall entered with a group of soggy, shivering first-years. They were peering at their surroundings with a mixture of awe, fear and excitement. A very small boy was stumbling along in Hagrid’s large coat, his smiling face barely seen amongst the thick folds.</p>
<p>The Sorting Ceremony was soon underway. Stewart Ackerley was placed in Ravenclaw, and the boy wearing Hagrid’s coat turned out to be Dennis Creevey. The Sorting Hat declared him to be a Gryffindor and he raced to join his brother. Colin started speaking to him animatedly, and more than a few times did his hands gesture in Charlie’s direction.</p>
<p>The Sorting finished and Dumbledore presented the food with flourish. The students, now warm and dry, eagerly tucked into the Welcoming Feast. When Hermione didn’t fill her plate, Charlie looked at her in concern. “Are you feeling okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ve decided to go on a hunger strike,” said Hermione stiffly. “I’ve done a lot of thinking lately, about all the terrible things house-elves endure. I don’t want to just sit and do nothing any longer. I want to take a stand. This is the best place to start. Hogwarts employs the largest number of house-elves and they don’t get holidays or pay.”</p>
<p>“Hermione,” said Charlie carefully. “Dobby is a very rare case. Most house-elves don’t want that stuff. Ron, Percy, and others have said so.”</p>
<p>“No one ever offers it to them, so how would they know if they want it or not?” demanded Hermione, crossing her arms. “I’m not going to stand for slavery.”</p>
<p>“All right,” said Charlie with a shake of her head. “Suit yourself.”</p>
<p>Near the end of the feast, when all bellies were full with the exception of Hermione’s, Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!” he greeted joyously. “There are just a few notices that need to be addressed. Mr. Filch has added a few more items that are forbidden from the castle. If you would like to see the full list you may do so in Mr. Filch's office.</p>
<p>“The Forbidden Forest is off limits to <em>everyone</em>,” he continued, sliding his gaze between the Golden Quartet, who flushed in embarrassment, "and a reminder that no one below third year may go to Hogsmeade. I must also inform you that the Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year."</p>
<p>Outraged shouts from the Quidditch players rocked the Great Hall. Charlie stared at him in dismay. Quidditch was her favourite part of the school year.</p>
<p>“Makes sense,” muttered Hermione. “Because of you-know-what.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it would take away my Quidditch,” returned Charlie with a pout.</p>
<p>Dumbledore held up his hands for silence and the angered rumblings died out. "Do not fret. There will be another event taking its place. I assure you that you will enjoy it very much, and as hard as it is to believe, it is much more exciting than Quidditch. It will start in October and will be continuing for the rest of the school year. Hogwarts will have the honour of hosting—"</p>
<p>The rest of the sentence was drowned out as the double doors banged open. A man with dark grey hair made his way into the Great Hall, a <em>clunk </em>sounding with every step his false leg took. Hermione stifled a gasp at his gnarled and scarred facial features.</p>
<p>Charlie stared at his eyes. One was small and beady and the other was large and electric blue. It whizzed around and seemed to be looking at everyone, even people who were sitting behind him. <em>Whoa. </em></p>
<p>"Please don't tell me he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Cho moaned.</p>
<p>But he was. He shook Dumbledore’s hand and took the seat designated for said professor. Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has made his appearance," he informed. "Professor Alastor Moody!"</p>
<p>Charlie and Hermione clapped to be polite but quickly stopped when they realized only Hagrid and Dumbledore were clapping with them. Charlie leaned close to Hermione. "As in Mad-Eye Moody?"</p>
<p>"I believe so," she whispered back. "That Auror job really took a lot out of him, didn't it?"</p>
<p>Charlie studied the new professor. If Moody was aware he was being stared at with great horror and unease, he didn’t show it. He seemed to be more concerned with drinking from the flask he just removed from his pocket. The teachers were at least making an effort not to openly gawk at him, with the exception of Snape, who was glaring at Moody with the utmost loathing.</p>
<p><em>He doesn't really like anybody, does he? </em>Charlie thought with slight amusement.</p>
<p>Dumbledore cleared his throat. "To continue with the announcement, it is my pleasure to say that Hogwarts has the honour of hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"</p>
<p>"<em>No way!</em>" Fred and George cried.</p>
<p>"Yes way." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course, some of you may not know what the Triwizard Tournament is. I hope those of you who are aware will forgive my short explanation. The Triwizard Tournament was started many centuries ago as a friendly competition between the three biggest European schools—Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.”</p>
<p>Harry looked over at Charlie and mouthed, ‘Told you!’</p>
<p>"A Champion is selected to represent each school and those three Champions compete in a series of tasks. In years previous, each school took turns hosting the Tournament. It was a great way of forming close ties between the schools. Unfortunately, the death toll grew so high that it was discontinued."</p>
<p>This piece of information did not seem to worry anyone; most of the students were chatting excitedly about the Tournament.</p>
<p>Dumbledore spoke over the excited babble. "After many tries our own Department of Magical Games and Sports have decided that it would be a good time to try again. Every precaution will be taken to ensure no Champion finds themselves in mortal danger.</p>
<p>"The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Heads will arrive with their selection of students in October. On Halloween the Champions will be revealed. The winner of the Triwizard Tournament shall receive the Triwizard Cup, a thousand Galleons in prize money and eternal glory.</p>
<p>“I'm afraid I have to deliver bad news for some of you; the Ministry of Magic and the schools have decided that only students who are of age—seventeen or older—may participate. The tasks will be difficult and dangerous and I believe only sixth and seventh-year students will be able to cope with them. Do not waste your time in submitting your name if you are underage. I will ensure that no one can fool our impartial judge in choosing you as a Champion."</p>
<p>“There go Ron and Harry’s chances,” said Charlie.</p>
<p>“Good,” said Hermione firmly. “At least we won’t have to worry about them getting themselves killed.”</p>
<p>"When our guests arrive, I expect you will extend them courtesy and respect. I know our Champion will be given the greatest support and encouragement. We have a most exciting year ahead of us. But now it is quite late and you all have your first classes tomorrow. Off to bed."</p>
<p>Everyone stood up and began to file out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry fell into step beside Charlie and Hermione. "Fred and George are furious,” said Ron. “They're already trying to find ways to get into the Tournament."</p>
<p>"Are you going to join them?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe." Ron smiled dreamily. "It would be nice to win the money. How about you?”</p>
<p>"No way," Harry said flatly. "Trying to break past the age restriction after strict instructions were given? Uncle Remus would kill me."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Although the sky was still grey the storm had disappeared the following morning. Hermione was still on her hunger strike but Charlie pointed out that she could at least eat the fruit. House-elves didn't make fruit, after all.</p>
<p>Their first class of the year was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione and Charlie met up with Harry and they headed for the greenhouses. Sprout demonstrated how to collect the pus from the ugliest plants Charlie had ever seen.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Charlie cried as she struggled with her Bubotuber. "I need assistance!"</p>
<p>It wasn’t a smooth effort, but all of the pus was sorted into vials by the time the bell rang. They had a short trek to their next class, which was Care of Magical Creatures, and Ron met his friends at Hagrid's hut. "What did you do in Herbology?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Collecting pus," Hermione informed him.</p>
<p>"Fantastic," he muttered in disgust.</p>
<p>"Hey Hagrid!" Charlie greeted when the man appeared. "What are we doing today?"</p>
<p>"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid answered proudly. "Jus’ got 'em this mornin'."</p>
<p>Charlie cautiously peered into one of the multiple crates that were spread out across the grass. She fought back a grimace at the sight of a warped, shell-less lobster with many legs. "Uh...are they safe?"</p>
<p>"O' course they are!"</p>
<p>Gradually other students joined them. Draco and Pansy turned their noses up as Hagrid instructed them to feed the beasts.</p>
<p>"It doesn't even have a mouth!" Ron hissed.</p>
<p>"Mine has a stinger,” said Harry warily.</p>
<p>"They all have stingers, Harry,” said Hermione in annoyance.</p>
<p>“And these weird sucking things on their belly,” muttered Charlie. “Geez. I’d rather go back to collecting pus.”</p>
<p>Ron gingerly pressed some frog liver towards his Skrewt. There was a brief flash of sparks and Ron reared back with a yelp. Hermione recoiled from the noise; her eyes wide. “Ron! What did you do?”</p>
<p>“Am I hit?” cried Ron. “Did it get me?”</p>
<p>Lured by their shouts, Hagrid ran over and inspected Ron, searching for an injury. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"Its backside exploded!"</p>
<p>"Oh, it'll do that." Hagrid nodded. "Nothin' teh worry abou’."</p>
<p>He ambled off to supervise the other students. Harry tilted his head to the side. “Huh. Blast-Ended Skrewts. Guess we should have expected that.”</p>
<p>“I cannot take a whole year of these things,” complained Ron.</p>
<p>“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you think Hagrid would have learned not to put biting, stinging, or clawing creatures anywhere near Draco and Pansy,” Charlie muttered.</p>
<p>Ron glanced over his shoulder, where the two Slytherins were staying far away from the Skrewts. “You know, Hagrid might not have learned something, but I think <em>they </em>did,” he said flatly.</p>
<p>When morning classes were over, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. They went to their respective tables and when Hermione sat down, she promptly stuffed a sandwich into her mouth. Charlie stared at her in bemusement. “That hunger strike of yours didn’t last long at all.”</p>
<p>"I've come up with a different idea," she mumbled. "I have to get to the library."</p>
<p>She gulped down her sandwich and grabbed one more before sprinting out of the Great Hall. Charlie stared after her in confusion. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Much to Hermione’s disgust, her friends continued on with fourth-year divination. The first lesson was about planets, stars, their alignment and what it might mean. At the end of her lecture Trelawney told them to determine where the planets were positioned on their day of birth.</p>
<p>Harry stared at his timetables and list of calculations. "I don't believe this. The moon was at its highest the day I was born."</p>
<p>"You mean the day <em>we </em>were born," corrected Charlie lowly.</p>
<p>"Actually, Saturn shone over us the day we were born. On the day I've been told I was born the moon is the highest."</p>
<p>Ron grinned. "Was it a full moon?"</p>
<p>"Very funny."</p>
<p>By the time dinner arrived, Charlie deemed her first day back to school to be a success. When Draco and Pansy cornered Charlie and her friends outside the Great Hall, she realized she had spoken too soon.</p>
<p>Apparently, Rita Skeeter had written a scathing article about Mr. Weasley’s handling of the Mad-Eye Moody situation on the morning of their departure for Hogwarts. It was riddled with insults and defamations of character, and the two Slytherins were not going to let any opportunity to mock Ron slip away.</p>
<p>“There’s <em>nothing </em>worthy about your family, is there?” Draco laughed. “He’s even bringing shame on you lot now!”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” roared Ron.</p>
<p>“Look at that house—it’s as dumpy as your mother!”</p>
<p>“At least my mother doesn’t look like she’s constantly smelling something rotten,” said Ron crossly. “But I guess she would look like that. She’s stuck with <em>you </em>for a child.”</p>
<p>“Shut up about my mother,” snarled Draco.</p>
<p>“Leave him,” said Charlie sharply, pulling on Ron’s arm. “He’s just a bully with nothing better to do with his time.”</p>
<p>“You think you’re better than me, Potter?” hissed Draco.</p>
<p>Charlie regarded him. “I’m not the one so desperate for attention I’m screaming insults in the Entrance Hall, Draco.”</p>
<p>Pansy and Draco removed their wands as Charlie turned her back. There was a great bang but the spells missed Charlie’s cheek by inches. There was another bang and, when Charlie whirled around, it was to see Draco and Pansy turned into ferrets.</p>
<p>The entire Entrance Hall watched in shock and awe as Mad-Eye Moody limped down the staircase with his wand outstretched.</p>
<p>"Wicked!" Harry breathed as the white-blonde ferret bounced across the Entrance Hall.</p>
<p>"Brilliant," Ron agreed as the sleek black ferret started twirling in the air.</p>
<p>"Did they get you?" Mad-Eye asked.</p>
<p>“No, we’re good,” said Charlie.</p>
<p>"<em>Leave them be!</em>"</p>
<p>Ron jumped. "Leave what be?"</p>
<p>"Didn't mean you. Them." Moody gestured over his shoulder. His magical eye was peering through the back of his head and Charlie could see Crabbe and Goyle standing over the two ferrets. They reluctantly drew back their hands and glared at the professor.</p>
<p>The ferrets squealed in terror and raced off. Moody pointed his wand at them and started bouncing them again. "Trying to curse someone when their back is turned, eh? A cowardly, slimy, <em>Slytherin </em>thing to do."</p>
<p>"Professor Moody?" McGonagall asked curiously as she came down the stairs next. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Moody said calmly. "I'm just teaching a lesson."</p>
<p>McGonagall let out a shriek of horror and raced down the few remaining steps. "Are those <em>students</em>?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Moody said evasively.</p>
<p>McGonagall flicked her wand and Draco and Pansy crumpled to the floor in their human forms, panting heavily. "You never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that."</p>
<p>Moody shrugged. "He might have."</p>
<p>"You give detentions or speak to their Head of House!"</p>
<p>"Ah yes. Snape, correct?" Moody glowered at the two Slytherins. "I've been meaning to have a chat with him. Come on."</p>
<p>He grabbed the two by their arms and dragged them off. McGonagall stared after them for a moment before shooing everyone into the Great Hall. Ron closed his eyes and heaved a blissful sigh.</p>
<p>"That was the greatest moment of my life."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hermione's Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie loomed over Ron with her arms crossed over her chest and an exasperated expression on her face. "You're the one who was so excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she pointed out as Ron continued to stuff his mouth with food. "If you don't get your butt in gear we're going to be stuck in the back of the classroom."</p>
<p>"Coming," Ron said thickly. He shoved one more piece of garlic bread in his mouth before getting to his feet. "Thanks for waiting. Where's Hermione?"</p>
<p>"At the library," Charlie answered. "We'll save her a seat.”</p>
<p>They waved to Harry at the Hufflepuff table before heading for class. They situated themselves at a desk at the front of the room, making sure to keep the third seat reserved for Hermione.</p>
<p>The bushy-haired girl rushed in a few minutes before the bell. By then most of the seats were filled up. Her upset look soon vanished when she spotted Charlie motioning her over. "You saved me a seat! Thanks! I was in the library and I just lost track of time.”</p>
<p>"We know," Ron said. "You're <em>always </em>in the library."</p>
<p>Hermione ignored him. Moody stepped out from behind his desk, the attendance sheet clutched in his hand. "We're going to go through this and see who's who. Shout out when I call your name."</p>
<p>His beady eye stayed on the parchment but his magical eye focussed on each student as they declared themselves.</p>
<p>"No need for books," Moody said gruffly when they'd finished, waving the textbooks away as the group of fourth-years pulled them out. "Won't be needing them."</p>
<p>Ron grinned widely. "This is getting off to a good start," he whispered.</p>
<p>"I've got one year," Moody said sharply. "I've got one year to get you caught up on curses. Professor Lupin did well on teaching you the basics on Boggarts and such, but I'm here to tell you what Dark Magic can do to you, not Dark Creatures.”</p>
<p>"Wait, wait." Ron frowned. "You're only staying for a year?"</p>
<p>Moody turned to stare at Ron. The redhead flushed and nervously stared back. After a moment Moody smiled. "Got called in as a favour to Dumbledore. After this it's back to retirement. Now, curses. There are many of them and they all range in strength. The Ministry believes I should just teach you the counter-curses that will protect you and leave it at that. They think you shouldn't know what Dark Curses look like until you're in your sixth year. I disagree. So does Professor Dumbledore. We both believe you can handle them. And what good will it do if you're not prepared to defend yourself against something you've never seen?"</p>
<p>His magical blue eye swiveled towards Lavender. "Is passing notes more important than my lesson, Miss Brown?"</p>
<p>Lavender turned red and quickly scrunched up a piece of parchment she had been in the process of passing. “No, sir. Sorry, sir.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think so. Can anyone tell me the three curses that are heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked, his magical eye still trained on Lavender.</p>
<p>Several nervous hands rose into the air. Moody nodded at Ron. The redhead swallowed. "My father told me about the Imperius Curse," he answered hesitantly.</p>
<p>"You'd be Arthur Weasley's son, wouldn't you? Yes, I can tell by the hair. Your father would know about that curse. It gave the Ministry a lot of trouble many years ago."</p>
<p><em>During the First Wizarding War, no doubt, </em>Charlie thought warily.</p>
<p>Moody retrieved a glass jar from behind his desk. Three fat black spiders scuttled around. Ron latched immediately on Charlie's arm, his blue eyes growing wide in panic.</p>
<p>Moody removed one of the spiders and placed it in his palm. He pointed his wand at it and said, <em>"Imperio!"</em></p>
<p>The spider jumped up and began to do a tap dance. Moody used his wand to control the spider, making it dance, jump and spin around the room. Everyone started laughing with the exception of Ron, who continued to hold onto Charlie with a death grip. But Charlie was stricken, finding nothing funny about what the spider was enduring.</p>
<p>Robbed of thought. Robbed of free will. Reduced to nothing more than a puppet. Who knew what horrors Voldemort had used the Imperius Curse for?</p>
<p>Moody suddenly made the spider stop prancing about and forced it to stand precariously on the rim of his glass of water. “No!” yelped Charlie without thinking.</p>
<p>“Miss Potter has got it," he said softly as everyone immediately stopped laughing, startled by her desperate shout. "She knows the severity of the spell. Sure, it can give you a right laugh. But I bet you wouldn’t find it so funny if I put this spell on you, made you kill your own flesh and blood.”</p>
<p>The spider was brought to safety and the curse was cancelled. Moody placed the spider back in the jar. "Who can name another curse?"</p>
<p>Hermione's hand shot into the air. Neville's did as well, with some reluctance. Charlie stared at him curiously as Moody nodded at him.</p>
<p>"The Cruciatus Curse," he answered softly.</p>
<p>Moody pulled out another spider. "Needs to be a bit bigger if you’re going to see the full affect," he muttered. "<em>Engorgio!"</em></p>
<p>The spider swelled until it was larger than a tarantula. Ron paled and shoved his chair back. He hadn’t relinquished his grip on Charlie’s arm and she squeaked as she was pulled back with him. Moody pointed his wand at the spider. "<em>Crucio!"</em></p>
<p>The spider turned over, rolling into ball and twitching. It was obviously in pain and Charlie paled, watching its long legs curl tight against its body as it writhed.</p>
<p>Ron looked away from the massive spider, his gaze falling on Neville, who was deathly white, clutching his desk and looking like he was about to be sick. "Knock it off!” he croaked. “It's bothering him!"</p>
<p>Moody stared at Ron for a brief moment before looking at Neville. He stopped the spell and shrank the spider back to normal size, putting it in the jar. "The best way to get information out of someone," he whispered, "even the strongest of wizards and witches, is pain. You don't need knives when you have the Cruciatus Curse."</p>
<p>Neville went limp in his seat, eyes blank and his lips quivering.</p>
<p>"Anyone know the last one?"</p>
<p>Charlie could feel her heart pounding. Her arms were glued to her sides. Hermione eyed her in concern as she raised her hand. Moody nodded at her. Not taking her eyes off her best friend, Hermione answered carefully, "The Killing Curse<em>.</em>"</p>
<p>Moody silently removed the last spider. He raised his wand. "<em>Avada Kedavra.</em>"</p>
<p>There was a flash of green light and Charlie jerked in her chair. How many times had she glimpsed that light in the darkness of slumber, tucked away in the cupboard under the stairs?</p>
<p>The spider died instantly. Moody swept the spider off the desk and Charlie was distracted from her horror when Ron nearly tore her arm out of its socket in his attempt to get away from the dead arachnid. "My arm!" Charlie hissed. "Ron, it's dead, and <em>you're going to break my arm</em>."</p>
<p>"Sorry," Ron said hastily and finally let go, his face red. Charlie rubbed at her bruised limb and stared at the dead spider, her stomach twisting fiercely.</p>
<p>"There's no defense against the Killing Curse," Moody said softly. "Nothing can stop it. All who face it have no chance. All but one, that is. We have the only survivor of the Killing Curse among us.”</p>
<p>Dozens of pairs of eyes strayed towards Charlie. She stared at the surface of the desk with her brow pinched. She’d never seen the Killing Curse before. She remembered only that green light. But the sound it made…she didn’t know death had a sound. It was bone-chilling.</p>
<p>"The Killing Curse takes a lot of power,” said Moody. “Power none of you have. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you the Killing Curse, I'm here to <em>show </em>you it. You need to know what you may be up against. Constant vigilance!” There was a prolonged, grim silence before Moody asked, “Who can tell me what these three curses are known as?”</p>
<p>Hermione put her hand in the air. “They’re known as the Unforgivable Curses,” she answered.</p>
<p>"That’s right. The use of even one of them will get you a life sentence in Azkaban. But there are some witches and wizards who don’t care. I'm going to teach you how to fight those witches and wizards. Get your quills out."</p>
<p>The rest of class was spent copying notes. When bell rang everyone filed out silently, heavily subdued by the lesson. Charlie’s fingers involuntarily rose to push aside her bangs and press her hand against the familiar ridges of her scar.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” asked Hermione in concern, placing her hand on Charlie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she whispered. “It’s just…it was harder than I thought. To see what my parents saw, before they died.” She lowered her hand and glanced down the corridor, where Neville was standing stock-still, his expression blank. “Neville? Are you all right?”</p>
<p>"Fine!" Neville said, plastering a smile on his face. His hands trembled at his sides and he put them behind his back. “That was an interesting lesson.”</p>
<p>Charlie gave a weak smile. “It shook me up, to be honest.”</p>
<p>Neville faltered for a second and his face crumpled as he dropped his guard. “Yeah,” he whispered, tears pricking his eyes. “It shook me up too.”</p>
<p>“Oi. You all right?” They looked over to see Moody limping towards them. He surveyed Charlie and Neville critically—both kids were white, a haunted glaze over their eyes. “I know it seems harsh," Moody said, not unkindly. "But you <em>need </em>to know. It won't do you any good pretending these curses don't exist. Longbottom, Potter, why don't you come with me for a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” said Charlie. “Really.” She sent a smile at Neville. “But you go.”</p>
<p>When Neville seemed hesitant, Ron promised, “I’ll make up a story, so the others don’t wonder where you’ve gone.”</p>
<p>“All right, Longbottom, come with me. I’ve got some Herbology books that might interest you.”</p>
<p>This caused Neville to perk up some and he followed Moody down the corridor. The trio started for the Great Hall and Ron said, “I can’t believe Dumbledore gave him permission to teach us those curses.”</p>
<p>“Well, why not?” countered Hermione. “We know they exist and we know they’re wrong. But if they refused to teach us about them, some might get really curious and try them out themselves, and that would be much worse.”</p>
<p>They reached the Great Hall and went to their respective tables. Charlie picked at her salad, the events of the class still weighing on her mind. Hermione dropped a book near her elbow and Charlie stared at it. When she read the title, she hastily angled the book so no one else could see it.</p>
<p>“Where did you get this?” she asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“I owl-ordered it before I went to Ron’s,” said Hermione. “I know all of the books we have here are in the Restricted Section, but they didn’t used to be, so it wasn’t hard to get my hands on my own copy.”</p>
<p>“I owe you some money,” said Charlie in bewilderment, skimming the first page.</p>
<p>“You bought me the Omnioculars. Consider us square.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean I have to get you a Christmas present?”</p>
<p>Hermione smirked. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind one.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to show Harry.”</p>
<p>“All right,” said Hermione with a slight frown. “But be careful.”</p>
<p>Charlie stood and went over to the Hufflepuff table. She knelt next to Harry and balanced the open book against her knee. “Guess what Hermione found.”</p>
<p>Harry craned his head to read some of the words. “Whoa,” he said in surprise. “Where did she find that?”</p>
<p>“At a shop. She got it through owl-order. Want to browse through it later?”</p>
<p>“Definitely.”</p>
<p>Charlie returned to her table and propped the book in her lap. She scanned the first couple of lines.</p>
<p>
  <em>Telepathy is only possible if you share a magical bond with another wizard or witch. To develop telepathy takes patience and willingness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Developing your bond even further makes accomplishing telepathy a much easier task. Take a day off and spend it with the person you hold a magical bond with. Build up trust. Try not to get into any stressful arguments or do anything to strain the bond. Absolute trust and devotion are needed for your minds to be opened to one another.</em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know if this will work, but it’s worth a shot,” she said lowly.</p>
<p>“You can read it over with him in Divination,” said Hermione loftily. “It’s not like anything of importance happens there.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Hermione had been spending a quite a bit of time in the library the past few days. That wasn’t unusual in itself, but it was unusual for it to happen so early in the year. Hermione wasn’t present at dinner, so Charlie went in search for her. She found the bushy-haired girl sitting on one of the squashy blue chairs in front of the fireplace in the common room.</p>
<p>"Dinner is almost over,” she warned.</p>
<p>"I’m not hungry," Hermione said distractedly. Charlie lifted the edge of the cover so she could read the title; <em>History of House-elves.</em></p>
<p>"Charlie," Hermione said suddenly. "I have something to show you."</p>
<p>She grabbed a small wooden box from the side table and opened it. Inside were dozens and dozens of coloured badges. In bronze were the letters S.P.E.W.</p>
<p>"I just finished them today," Hermione said proudly. "I'm going to give them out tomorrow at breakfast."</p>
<p>Charlie nervously eyed them. "What does S.P.E.W. stand for?"</p>
<p>"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, geez.</em>
</p>
<p>"I can't believe no one's been doing anything about elf enslavement until now," Hermione said. “I've been doing lots of research so I'll have the information I need to best help them. Our goal is to help the house-elves get wages and to be treated with kindness and respect. One day we’ll gain freedom for all house-elves.”</p>
<p>Charlie rubbed her forehead. "Hermione, the house-elves like being enslaved."</p>
<p>"Dobby doesn't," Hermione retorted. "We just have to use him as an example to persuade the other house-elves to see that they're being treated rotten. Now, I was thinking two Sickles to join. It'll get any future members a badge and the money will go to our funds to promote S.P.E.W. and its goals.”</p>
<p>Charlie stared at the box in Hermione's hands, the girl’s expectant expression and said resignedly, “I’ll be back. Got to grab some change.”</p>
<p>She went to her dorm to retrieve the money from her trunk. Hermione beamed when she returned and handed over a badge in exchange for the Sickles.</p>
<p>Other Ravenclaws started to file into the common room and Charlie hastily said goodnight to Hermione before rushing to her dormitory. As much as she wanted to support Hermione, she didn't agree with all of S.P.E.W.'s goals.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to see Ron and Harry's face when Hermione gives them a badge.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Welcome, Guests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Charlie joined Hermione in the common room the following morning the girl had her box of badges clutched in her hands. "Did you have any luck last night?" Charlie asked carefully.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. “Five members! It may not seem like a lot, but all organizations start out small before growing."</p>
<p>Charlie had a feeling that the five Ravenclaws accepted Hermione’s membership offer not out of genuine interest but to keep Hermione from pestering them further. She kept this to herself and said instead, “That’s great, Hermione.”</p>
<p>The two girls walked to the Great Hall and Charlie headed straight for the Ravenclaw table. Hermione made a beeline for Harry, who spotted her coming his way. He lowered his fork and tilted his head curiously when Hermione brandished the box at him. Charlie peeked over her shoulder, watching in amusement as Harry's expression quickly became one of barely concealed horror.</p>
<p>Noticing the exchange, Ron flicked his gaze over to Charlie. He motioned to Harry and Hermione questioningly and Charlie held up one finger, indicating she would be over in a minute. She looked up and down the bench, wondering if any of the five Ravenclaws were considerate enough to actually wear Hermione’s bade. She found one glinting on Cho’s robes and she made her way over.</p>
<p>"Can I borrow this?" she asked, pointing at the badge.</p>
<p>Cho immediately removed it from the blue fabric. "Please. Take your time."</p>
<p>Charlie smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid I only need it for a few seconds."</p>
<p>She dug a piece of parchment out of her bag and scribbled a note on it. She attached the badge to the note and shot a quick glance at Hermione. She was still engrossed in discussion with Harry, who looked like he wished the floor would swallow him up.</p>
<p>She slunk over to Gryffindor table, careful to avoid catching Hermione’s attention, and dropped the badge beside Ron. She hurried back to her seat and, completely bewildered, Ron unfurled the note. His expression soon matched Harry’s when he finished reading and he looked frantically over at Harry, who now seemed to be in a desperate debate with the girl.</p>
<p>Ron crept over to Charlie and smacked the badge down by her elbow. “She’s crazy!”</p>
<p>"Her heart is in the right place, but she just doesn't understand that most house-elves don't want to be free."</p>
<p>"I’m getting out of here. I’m not paying two Sickles for a stupid badge, no way.”</p>
<p>Ron snagged a breakfast sandwich from the platter in front of her and speed-walked out of the Great Hall. Harry glared over Hermione’s shoulder at him and Charlie hid a grin behind her hand. Hermione didn't notice the ginger's escape and was now thrusting a badge firmly towards the brunette, her eyes narrowed in challenge.</p>
<p>Charlie picked up Cho’s badge and shoved it into her pocket along with the note. “Whoops. You lost it. But you don’t really need a replacement, right?”</p>
<p>Cho beamed. “Definitely not.”</p>
<p>Hermione stormed over at that moment and Cho hastily took her leave. "Harry refused to buy a badge!" she hissed. "I can't believe him! And Ron isn't here. I'm going to go see if I can find him." She grabbed a muffin and took off without waiting for a response.</p>
<p>"If Ron’s smart, he’s snug in his dorm right now,” Charlie muttered.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Today I will be showing you what the Imperius Curse feels like. I'm going to be putting it on each of you.”</p>
<p>"But yesterday you said that was illegal!" Ron protested.</p>
<p>"That doesn’t matter to the Dark Wizards that utilize it,” growled Moody. “The best place to experience the curse is in a controlled environment, where it can be removed in seconds, and where no one is seeking to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Moody ordered them to stand up. He pushed a few desks out of the way to clear a space and started calling them forwards one by one. Much like the spiders, he made them dance, jump and skip. Charlie approached Moody when it was her turn, her heart pounding anxiously.</p>
<p>“Ready, Potter?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Professor.”</p>
<p>Moody raised his wand. "<em>Imperio!"</em></p>
<p>Her mind went completely blank. Her body sagged and the anxiety that had tightened her chest a second ago was completely gone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hop in a circle on one foot.</em>
</p>
<p>Charlie lifted one leg.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hop in a circle on one foot.</em>
</p>
<p>But why?</p>
<p>Charlie paused. She didn’t feel like hopping on one foot. In fact, she didn’t want to do it all.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hop in a circle on one foot.</em>
</p>
<p>She wasn’t going to do something she didn’t want to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>HOP! NOW!</em>
</p>
<p>Sudden pain exploded in Charlie's ankle. She crumpled to the floor and she was broken from the trance, wincing as her ankle throbbed. She looked around to see her peers gaping at her in disbelief. “What happened?” she asked.</p>
<p>"That's how to do it!" Moody roared. "Did you see her hesitance? She was <em>thinking</em>. She fought the curse. And she nearly beat it. Very good, Potter. We're going to do it a few more times. Everyone watch."</p>
<p>Charlie got carefully to her one good foot. <em>Please don’t make me hop again.</em></p>
<p>Moody didn’t give her the same command, but Charlie refused to dance, spin or jump. The last time she was put through the curse she broke through it completely. Moody was delighted by her show of strength and gave Ravenclaw twenty points. When class was over, she was bruised and limping but relieved that she somehow had the ability to defend herself against the Imperius Curse.</p>
<p>"How do you do it?" Ron asked. He was still skipping from the effects of the curse and Moody had assured him that they would wear off eventually. “I didn’t stand a chance.”</p>
<p>"I don’t know,” said Charlie honestly. “I knew that the commands weren’t from me. I knew someone was trying to make me do something I didn’t want to do.”</p>
<p>"Wicked," he breathed.</p>
<p>“Ron, you’ve been ignoring me all day,” said Hermione impatiently. “Are you going to buy a badge or not?”</p>
<p>"No," Ron said firmly.</p>
<p>"So you support house-elf abuse?" Hermione snapped.</p>
<p>"Of course not! But you’re not getting it! Forcing them into freedom isn’t the answer. Besides, nowadays, it's the old-fashioned wizards like the Malfoy family that treat them horribly. Most witches and wizards treat their house-elves right. And sure, you get the odd one like Dobby that wants to be free and was prevented from doing so. But it worked out in the end for him and the majority of house-elves <em>don't want that</em>. If I buy a badge, it won’t be helping them. <em>You </em>won’t be helping them.”</p>
<p>Hermione harrumphed and stormed down the corridor. Charlie shook his head. "How far do you think Hermione is going to go with this?”</p>
<p>“Who knows?” muttered Ron.</p>
<p>They passed by a few Slytherins and they snickered at Ron. "Charlie, I can't stop skipping!" he hissed, face red. "This is humiliating."</p>
<p>"Well, what do you want me to do? Carry you to Divination?" Ron's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and hope. “I’ve got a sprained ankle, Ron! I’ve got to go to the infirmary first anyway.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come with you,” said Ron at once. “Maybe I’ll stop skipping by then.”</p>
<p>They went to the infirmary and Pomfrey sent Charlie to sit on the edge of the cot. She wanted to know what had happened but Charlie didn’t want to be the one who told the medic-witch that Moody had been spending an entire class putting them under the Imperius Curse. She mentioned she had an accident in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Pomfrey didn’t press. It was a quick fix and Charlie was able to put her full weight on her ankle as she and Ron walked out of the infirmary.</p>
<p>“I’m still skipping,” he said in dismay.</p>
<p>“Oh, fine. But you owe me one. Hop on." Charlie carried Ron to Divination piggy-back style. "Okay," she panted as she trudged up a set of stairs. "You’re heavy."</p>
<p>"I'm a growing boy," Ron said defensively. "I need to eat!"</p>
<p>Harry encountered the duo halfway to class and he arched an eyebrow. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Oh good. Your turn." Charlie dropped Ron to the ground and the redhead tried to take a few steps, only to find himself still skipping.</p>
<p>Baffled, Harry carried Ron the rest of the way. The redhead was able to climb the ladder and they collapsed at their usual table. "Did I ever tell you guys that you're the best?" Ron said happily.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?” asked Harry. Ron explained Moody’s lesson and Harry pulled a face. “He’s going to kill someone during one of his classes.”</p>
<p>By pure imagination, Harry, Ron and Charlie had become Trelawney’s best students. She fawned over their predictions, which were always loaded with death and despair, which seemed to be her favourite things.</p>
<p>"Ten points to the three of you," Trelawney said proudly. "It’s very admirable how you confront the horrors you see. I do think you have the makings of true Seers.”</p>
<p>"That's good and all but I'm running out of ways to die," Ron whispered to his friends.</p>
<p>Potions was more or less the same as it had been in previous years, though the recipes were steadily getting trickier. Hagrid was still having them take care of the Blast-Ended Skrewts for Care of Magical Creatures and Ron was wishing for the days of Flobberworms.</p>
<p>When they returned to the castle after Care of Magical Creatures it was to see a group of students crowded around the notice board in the Entrance Hall. "What's up?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>Neville pointed to a piece of parchment, which detailed the arrival date of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, and that they would be let out of class early on that day to greet their guests.</p>
<p>"Well, there goes Snape's plan to poison us," Harry commented, as the Potions professor had been teaching them how to brew antidotes. “Ruined his day, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>When Harry climbed out of the barrel that led to the Hufflepuff common room on Saturday morning, he was startled to find Charlie waiting for him. "How long have you been there?"</p>
<p>"Not long," she answered. She handed her brother a bacon sandwich. "Come on."</p>
<p>Harry followed her. "Er, where are we going?"</p>
<p>“Well, I had a thought. The magical bond book we’ve been reading said there are activities we can do to help further our connection to make telepathy easier. But we’re not actually doing them.”</p>
<p>“So we’re having a bonding day. Gotcha." Harry grinned and took a bite of his breakfast. "So, dear sister, what's first on the agenda?"</p>
<p>"We're going to eat outside."</p>
<p>"But it's cold!" Harry protested. "Fall in Scotland isn't exactly warm, you know."</p>
<p>"We're wearing sweaters," Charlie said dismissively.</p>
<p>They walked past the cozy Great Hall and out into the chilly morning. They settled in the grass by the lake and the two teens ripped off pieces of their sandwiches to toss to the Giant Squid, who loomed out of the water to observe them.</p>
<p>"Is Hermione still trying to push her badges on you?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. My answer is still the same. Although I'm worried she might stop talking to me."</p>
<p>"Well, I'll try to talk some sense into her if she decides to give you the silent treatment. Ron hasn't agreed to a badge either. I think she might try to set her sights elsewhere."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "Her intentions are good but it's just not what the house-elves want.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I'm all for improving house-elf treatment, but not for forcing their freedom, especially if it's not wanted."</p>
<p>"She'll understand that eventually. You know what she’s like."</p>
<p>Charlie picked up a stone and skipped it across the water. Harry watched with interest. "How do you do that?"</p>
<p>"You flick your wrist," Charlie said as she demonstrated with another stone. It skipped across the water's surface five times before gently sinking.</p>
<p>Harry picked up a stone and tossed it. It landed in the water ungracefully and promptly sunk. Charlie giggled. Harry scowled and tried several more times. He succeeded on his tenth attempt. “All right!”</p>
<p>They spent the next ten minutes trying to outdo each other while the Giant Squid batted at the skipping rocks. “So you excited to move in with Sirius this summer?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. But I have to spend two weeks with the Dursleys every summer until I turn of age. Something to do with magical protections that keep me safe from Voldemort. So I think I’ll just go right there after school is over, so it’s done and over with.”  </p>
<p>Harry frowned. “That sucks.”</p>
<p>“Well, a bit, but it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” said Harry fiercely. “The things they make you do. All those chores. Those clothes you had to wear.” He faltered for a moment before saying, “When you realized you had an inheritance, why didn’t you use that to buy yourself some new clothes?”</p>
<p>"Well, if I had gotten myself a new wardrobe, I would have to explain where I got it,” said Charlie slowly. “And those were the days before Sirius. It’s easy to explain my new shoes and jeans now—they’re terrified of him. But back then, it would have been impossible. I would have had to tell them I have money. I think, even to the Dursleys, money is money.”</p>
<p>“They would have taken it from you,” said Harry quietly.</p>
<p>“They would have tried,” said Charlie. “I know they would have failed, but it’s easier to just avoid the fuss. I think they think Professor Dumbledore pays for my school stuff. I’ve never really asked and neither have they. School supplies are one thing but clothes are another matter entirely. They would have been suspicious.”</p>
<p>“And no one said anything?” said Harry in disbelief. “No one said anything about how your clothes never fit or how little you ate?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” said Charlie in surprise. “But Uncle Vernon is very good at dealing with busy-bodies, as he calls them. So is Aunt Petunia.”</p>
<p>“How did you learn to skip stones?” asked Harry in bewilderment. “They clearly didn’t teach you.”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” said Charlie with a laugh. “I taught myself. In the puddles that form in the backyard after a hard rain. I taught myself a lot of things, actually.”</p>
<p>“Did you get to do anything?” asked Harry sadly. “Anything at all?”</p>
<p>“No, not really,” said Charlie honestly. “It was basically just school and home. Once in a while they’d be forced to take me on a shopping trip or something. When I wasn’t doing chores, I spent the rest of the time in—"</p>
<p>She cut herself off and Harry frowned at her. “In what? Your room?”</p>
<p>Charlie hesitated for a moment. “Harry…if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not Remus, not Sirius, not even Ron or Hermione.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” said Harry strongly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a bedroom for the first eleven years of my life,” confessed Charlie. “They kept me in the cupboard under the stairs. That’s where I spent my time when I wasn’t doing chores for them. Sometimes they locked me in there, if I made them mad enough.”</p>
<p>Harry shook with anger. “That’s…that’s horrible,” he choked out. “They’re the most horrible—they’re monsters. Charlie, why didn’t you tell anyone? Everything they’ve done to you—that’s child abuse!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” said Charlie jerkily. “It wasn’t horrible. If I told, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would just talk their way out of it and even if someone believed me, they would take me away and I’d be somewhere strange. They might have taken Dudley away, too.”</p>
<p>"So? From what you've told me he's just as bad as his parents."</p>
<p>"But it's not entirely his fault. His parents spoiled him. They didn't teach him the proper morals, the proper values. He was given everything he ever wanted. He never had to work. So he believed he could get away with anything. And he does." Charlie shrugged. "His parents overindulge him and let him wreak havoc in the neighbourhood, and against me. But they love him. He loves them. I'm not going to be the reason they get torn apart.”</p>
<p>"But what do you owe them?" Harry demanded.</p>
<p>Charlie blinked, as if she hadn’t really considered the question before. She stared off into the distance, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.</p>
<p>She knew she didn’t owe them anything. Not after all they’d done to her.</p>
<p>So why did she continue to hide their worst offenses and make excuses for them?</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because she knew that even though Petunia and Vernon didn't want her, they took her in anyway. They didn't dump her in an orphanage. They took her in, knowing that doing so would mean magic, the thing they hated most, would surround their home in order to keep her protected. It hadn’t been a perfect life, not by a long shot.</p>
<p>But it was hers.</p>
<p>“We’re familiar to each other,” she said at last.</p>
<p>"Familiar," Harry echoed, confused.</p>
<p>"Yeah. If I lost them during my childhood, I would have also lost familiarity. If I reported them, I would have lost the one place I've always known. The one place I knew my place in. I’ve always known what to expect from the Dursleys. I know this sounds crazy, but I don’t hate them. I’m delighted that Sirius is my guardian, obviously, but I was okay with the Dursleys. I made it through. I can continue to make it through.”</p>
<p>“Well, you don’t have to put up with them anymore, Charlie. You don’t have to endure them by yourself. If they’re ever horrible to you again, you have to tell Uncle Remus or Sirius. You don’t deserve what they do to you.”</p>
<p>Harry embraced her tightly and Charlie was surprised and embarrassed when tears filled her eyes. She hugged him back and quickly wiped them away. “I know. Trust me, I know. But thank you, Harry.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>"You won’t…you won’t tell anyone about the cupboard, right?” asked Charlie anxiously.</p>
<p>"I promise to keep it a secret." Harry placed his right hand over his heart and used his other to squeeze her hand.</p>
<p>"Thanks, bro,” said Charlie softly, a deep warmth spreading through her chest.</p>
<p>"No problem, sis,” said Harry, and his mind thought a hundred vicious, furious things that he wished he could do to the Dursleys.</p>
<p>As they went back towards the castle, Ron and Hermione met them on the front steps. “I thought I saw you two out here,” said Ron. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Trying to bond, like the telepathy book told us to do,” explained Charlie.</p>
<p>Ron was bemused. “You bond every day.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned. “She meant bond without you guys.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>They walked into the Entrance Hall and Charlie glimpsed Fred and George disappearing up the steps. “Have they figured out how they’ll get by Professor Dumbledore’s Age Line?”</p>
<p>“If they have, they aren’t telling me,” said Ron in annoyance. “I keep trying to ask and they keep telling me to bugger off.”</p>
<p>“How do the tasks work, anyway?” asked Charlie curiously. “Is it whoever finishes first wins?”</p>
<p>“Well, sort of,” said Harry. “The one who finishes each task first gets the most points, but even the Champion that finishes last can get points. The Champion with the most points by the end wins the Triwizard Tournament.”</p>
<p>"Who gives the points?”</p>
<p>"The Heads of the schools," Hermione answered. "I read about it in <em>Hogwarts: A History</em>. Although that book should have a different title. There's nothing in there about Hogwarts enslaving hundreds of house-elves."</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin,” grumbled Ron. “Here we go again.”</p>
<p>"They clean our common rooms! They make our food! They clean the castle! And they get nothing in return!" she said fiercely. "How is that fair?”</p>
<p>“Because they like it!” snapped Ron. “How many more times do I have to tell you? It’s not like the Hogwarts house-elves are miserable. What, you think Dumbledore is kicking them around when we’re not looking? Fred and George have taken me to the kitchen a few times for midnight snacks, and they’re completely happy. Probably the happiest house-elves in existence.”</p>
<p>“Listen, Hermione, I’m glad you have a cause you’re so passionate about,” said Charlie. “But I’m afraid it’s not one we agree with. Not wholly, anyway, and there’s going to be lots of others who feel the same way. You can’t intimidate everyone who doesn’t want to buy a badge.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“You can talk about what you’re going to do with S.P.E.W. all you want, but we’re not going to join,” said Ron with finality. “So stop nagging us.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” said Hermione testily. Her face was pinched with anger but she didn’t walk away, which was a good sign.</p>
<p>“Do you want to play chess?” asked Charlie carefully. “The three of us against Ron?” </p>
<p>“Oh, all right,” relented Hermione.</p>
<p>"A triple team-up, eh?" Ron grinned. "Bring it on!"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>October came with a frigid wind and dark grey skies. It was not at all an ideal day for the arrival of the visiting schools, but no one paid much attention to the weather as they scampered outside, following the directions of the professors to spread out across the front grounds.</p>
<p>"It's freezing!" Ron hissed, pulling his wool hat further over his ears.</p>
<p>He, Charlie, Harry and Hermione stayed on the concrete steps, watching the student populace of Hogwarts swarm about as they tried to find the perfect spot. It was nearly six o’clock, which meant the Durmstrang students and Beauxbatons students would soon show up.</p>
<p>"McGonagall is really strict today," Harry remarked, eyeing the Transfiguration professor as she prowled amongst the students, straightening hats and scarves and removing anything she deemed to be an eyesore.</p>
<p>Ron snorted. "You should have seen her this morning. A few of the sixth-years stayed up all night goofing around in the common room and the house-elves didn't get a chance to clean. McGonagall was furious and made them clean up the mess.”</p>
<p>"Dumbledore looks as calm as ever." Harry looked at their esteemed Headmaster. His eyes were twinkling nearly as bright as his purple robes. "Those ought to make an impression.”</p>
<p>"If I'm not mistaken, the Beauxbatons delegation is arriving,” Dumbledore called over the general chatter a few minutes later.</p>
<p>Charlie craned her neck, her jaw dropping at the massive form flying towards them above the Forbidden Forest. “Is that…is that a house?”</p>
<p>“Sure looks like it,” said Ron in shock. </p>
<p>Hermione squinted. “What’s carrying it?”</p>
<p>“They look like flying elephants.” Charlie glanced at Harry. “Does the wizarding world have flying elephants?”</p>
<p>“Those are horses,” said Harry. “But flying elephants would have been cooler.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t quite a house—it was an enormous blue carriage, which touched down in front of the castle. An extraordinarily tall woman stepped out of the carriage, about as tall as Hagrid, and she gave the crowd a sweeping glance.</p>
<p>“Welcome!” said Dumbledore cheerfully. “I’m glad you made the journey safely, Madame Maxime.”</p>
<p>"It iz wonderful to see yoo, Dumbly-dorr,” Maxime said. "Zese are my pupils."</p>
<p>A dozen girls exited the carriage, all wearing fine robin-blue silk robes. They didn’t look particularly happy to be there, but perhaps that was because they weren’t wearing cloaks and they were just cold.</p>
<p>"Karkaroff will be here shortly. Until he arrives, would you and your students like to step inside and warm up?"</p>
<p>After ensuring that her horses would be well taken care of, Maxime bowed to Dumbledore, a motion her students quickly copied. They filed into the castle, a few cat-calls petering out under McGonagall’s ferocious glare. Ron blinked dreamily as they flounced by them, long hair flying over their shoulders.</p>
<p>“An all-girls school,” he sighed when the castle doors shut behind them. “How cool would that be?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure, but keep dreaming,” said Harry with a snicker.</p>
<p>"That was exciting." Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around her body, shivering against the wind. “How are the Durmstrang students getting here? By dragon?”</p>
<p>“No,” said Hermione with wide eyes. “Not even close.”</p>
<p>She pointed towards the lake, where the water was beginning to bubble. A majestic ship rose from the depths and sailed towards the bank, its mast rising high into the air. A plank lowered and soon a dozen muscular males were disembarking, furs wrapped snugly around their shoulders and hanging down their backs.</p>
<p>Charlie frowned. “That’s not fair. Why didn’t we get to plan an awesome entrance?”</p>
<p>“Where exactly would we be entering from?” said Harry in amusement.</p>
<p>A man with silver hair led the crowd and Dumbledore went to meet him. “Dumbledore!” he said. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>"Wonderful, Karkaroff, now that you are here. I hope the journey went well?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, it did, thank you.”</p>
<p>The warmth in Karkaroff’s voice did not meet his eyes, which were cold and dark. He turned to look over his shoulder and he called, “Come now, Viktor! You shouldn’t be in the cold when you’re feeling under the weather.”</p>
<p>Excited whispering erupted amongst the Hogwarts students as a teenager with a very familiar face strode past them and towards the castle. Ron gaped, but hunkered down in a wheeze when Harry elbowed his side in an effort to get the ginger to rearrange his expression as Krum walked towards them.</p>
<p>"Guys,” he squeaked when the famous Quidditch player disappeared inside the castle. “That was—"</p>
<p>"Viktor Krum,” Charlie finished. “Yeah. I could tell by the eyebrows.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wait, What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ron," Charlie hissed as the group headed into the elaborately decorated Great Hall. "If you don't stop staring at Krum, he's going to get a restraining order!"</p>
<p>But the redhead was still in shock and awe that the greatest Seeker of all time was in school. He wasn't the only one—girls were practically swooning when Krum walked by and the guys were gawking just as much as Ron. Hermione gave an impatient sigh and shoved him towards the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>"His brothers can deal with him," she muttered. "Or Ginny can slap some sense into him. I don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal about this."</p>
<p>“That’s because you don’t care about Quidditch,” said Harry with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll see you guys later.”</p>
<p>He went to sit with his House and the two girls took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. The majority of the Beauxbatons students had chosen to sit with their House and were surveying the Great Hall with critical, unimpressed gazes.  </p>
<p>"What's wrong with them?" Cho whispered. "This place looks wonderful!"</p>
<p>As usual, the hundreds of candles floated above them, casting a dim, warm glow around the Great Hall. The Hogwarts crest hung behind the High Table and each House table wore a tablecloth in their House colours.</p>
<p>The school ghosts floated through the walls to join them and the Beauxbatons girl beside Charlie gave a shriek of panic. Charlie quickly set a hand against her arm to keep her from jumping off the bench. “It’s okay! They’re just the Hogwarts ghosts.”</p>
<p>"Yoo keep <em>ghosts?" </em>the girl said in disbelief. "What kind of school iz zis?"</p>
<p>"A good one," Charlie said simply. She stuck out her hand for a proper shake and introduced, "Hi, I'm Charlotte Potter.”</p>
<p>It was refreshing when the girl didn't gape at her. She accepted Charlie’s handshake and said, "It iz a pleasure to meet yoo. I am Fleur Delacour.”</p>
<p>Maxime and Karkaroff joined the other teachers at the High Table and took their seats. Dumbledore remained standing and, when everyone was settled, said cheerfully, "Welcome, guests, to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and I know my staff and students will do all we can to ensure you will enjoy your stay here. I know everyone is eager for the Triwizard Tournament to officially begin, but first let us eat a hearty meal!”</p>
<p>A delicious spread appeared on the long tables and Charlie scooped some French Onion soup into her golden bowl. She sent Hermione a quizzical glance. “I just realized I never asked how the Champions are chosen in the first place.”</p>
<p>“They put their names in the Goblet of Fire, and it deems a person worthy from each school to be a Champion,” explained Hermione.</p>
<p>“Goblet of Fire,” said Charlie in bemusement. “That sounds ominous.”</p>
<p>Fleur, who sat close enough to hear what they were saying, asked curiously, “Have yoo not ‘eard of ze Triwizard Tournament before?”</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t,” admitted Charlie. She knew parts of <em>Hogwarts: A History </em>was dedicated to it, but it was a massive book, and as such there were bound to be portions that she skipped. She usually relied on Hermione to fill her in on the stuff she didn’t know. “But I’m excited to get the chance to see it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>And I’m especially excited not to have any part of it.</em>
</p>
<p>Fleur glanced up and down the Ravenclaw table and gave a disappointed sigh. "Zere iz no bouillabaisse at zis table.”</p>
<p>Her eyes were trained at the Gryffindor table and Charlie followed her wistful gaze. "Is that it?" she asked, pointing towards the dish resting by Ron’s elbow.</p>
<p>Fleur nodded. "Oui. But am I allowed to go over and take it from them?”</p>
<p>Charlie grinned. "Sure. We do it all the time. It's no problem. Do you want me to grab it for you?"</p>
<p>“If yoo would not mind, zat would be lovely.”</p>
<p>Charlie stood up and went over to Ron. “Can I take this?” she asked, gesturing towards the bouillabaisse.</p>
<p>“I dunno if you want that,” he said with a wrinkled nose. “It’s fish soup.”</p>
<p>“It’s not for me. It’s for Fleur.”</p>
<p>She jerked her thumb towards the silvery-blonde watching them and Ron’s jaw went slack. His gaze went distant and Charlie blinked at him. She wiggled her fingers in front of his face, but received no response. “Okay…uh, thanks, I guess.”</p>
<p>She took the soup and went back to Ravenclaw table. She noticed that there were other boys also gaping at Fleur, as if they were dazed by her very appearance. Charlie sat down and Fleur gratefully took the bouillabaisse from her.</p>
<p>“Thank yoo so much!”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Um, Fleur, are you part Veela, by chance?”</p>
<p>“I am,” said Fleur proudly. “My grandmother iz a full Veela, my mother half, and I am a quarter Veela. ‘Ow did yoo know?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, your charm has Ron practically drooling.</em>
</p>
<p>“Your looks remind me of them, that’s all,” said Charlie instead. “You’re very pretty.”</p>
<p>Fleur beamed. </p>
<p>Ludo and Crouch arrived partway through the meal and went to take the final two spots at the High Table. “What are they doing here?” wondered Hermione.</p>
<p>“I guess they’re helping with the Tournament,” said Charlie. “You’d have to have Ministry officials helping out with this sort of thing, right?”</p>
<p>Finally, the food was cleared away and an anticipatory silence fell as Dumbledore stood. “Everyone, please welcome M. Bartemius Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman.”  </p>
<p>There was a small swell of applause and Ludo waved, a wide grin on his features. Crouch’s face was stiff and Charlie wondered if he was capable of giving a true smile.</p>
<p>"They have worked very hard in putting the Tournament together,” continued Dumbledore. “They will join the judge's panel along with myself, Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff. Now, without further ado, let the Triwizard Tournament officially begin. Mr. Filch, please bring up the casket."</p>
<p>Mr. Filch came forward with an old, jewel-encrusted wooden chest. He set it in front of Dumbledore, who thanked the caretaker before returning his attention to the eager young faces peering up at him.</p>
<p>"There will be three tasks that will occur throughout the school year. These tasks are designed to test our Champions in various ways—their magical prowess, their ability to face danger and their powers of deduction.”</p>
<p><em>Been there, done that, </em>thought Charlie.</p>
<p>"One Champion from each school will participate in the Tournament. They will be scored on how they perform and handle each task. The Champion with the highest score after the three tasks will win the Triwizard Cup. So that there will be no favoritism shown to anyone, the Goblet of Fire will select the Champions."</p>
<p>Dumbledore tapped on the casket three times with his wand. The casket opened and he removed a large hewn wooden cup that had blue flames dancing at the brim. "Any aspiring Champions will write their name and school on a piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet of Fire. You have twenty-four hours to do so. Tomorrow night the Goblet will tell us the three Champions that will be competing in the Triwizard Tournament.</p>
<p>"Tonight, the Goblet of Fire will be placed in the Entrance Hall. I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet to ensure no one under the age of seventeen enters. Please, I must impress upon you that entering the Tournament must not be taken lightly. Once a Champion is selected, he or she must see it through to the end. I suggest you sleep long and hard on it. I bid you all goodnight and pleasant dreams."</p>
<p>There was a roar of excited chatter as the students stood up and started to depart. Fred and George were muttering to each other, their heads pressed together. Hermione shook her head. "Really! They must be mad if they think they can get past Professor Dumbledore's Age Line."</p>
<p>Charlie grinned. "Well, it won’t hurt them to try.”</p>
<p>They reached the doors at the same time as Karkaroff, Krum and a group of Durmstrang students. Charlie paused and said politely, “You go ahead, Professor.”</p>
<p>“Very kind of you,” said Karkaroff, flicking his gaze towards the raven-haired girl. His eyes froze on her forehead and Charlie hesitantly reached up, realizing her bangs, as they so often did, had swept aside. She lowered her hand, exasperation coursing within her as the Durmstrang students joined their headmaster in staring at her scar.</p>
<p>“Er, Charlotte Potter,” she said for the sake of breaking the awkward silence. “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“If you’re not gonna take the girl’s kindness, let her leave, Karkaroff.”</p>
<p>Karkaroff glared at Moody with a mixture of hatred and fear before spinning on his heel and leaving with his students in tow. Krum sent Charlie one last curious look before he vanished out the doors. Charlie and Hermione followed after them into the Entrance Hall and went up the steps in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p>"He would do well in taking some lessons from the Beauxbatons lot," Charlie remarked. "<em>They </em>didn't gawk at me.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Come on," Harry whined the next morning. "Can't a guy get into the Great Hall to eat some food?"</p>
<p>The Entrance Hall was clogged with students as they stared at the Goblet of Fire, which was put on prominent display. Those who were underage were taking great care not to cross the golden line that formed a circle around the stool the Goblet of Fire was perched on.</p>
<p>"I guess we didn't get up early enough," Charlie sighed.</p>
<p>They eventually gave up trying to wriggle their way through the tightly-packed bodies. It was a few minutes later when Hermione managed to wrestle her way out of the Great Hall and to her friends, who were lingering on the outskirts of the Age Line.</p>
<p>“I got here early because I thought it might be mad,” she panted. She passed out apples to Harry, Charlie and Ron. “It’s not much, but I thought it would be better than nothing. I saw the crowd as I was about to leave and knew there was no way you were getting in.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” said Ron, immediately taking a bite out of his apple.</p>
<p>“Has anyone put their name in?”</p>
<p>Charlie shook her head. “We haven’t seen anyone.”</p>
<p>“We’ve got it.”</p>
<p>They looked to see Fred, George and Lee Jordan approaching them. Ron grinned eagerly. “You found a way to get past the Age Line?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” said Fred with a smirk. “We drank an Aging Potion.”</p>
<p>“Where is mine?” demanded Ron.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?” snapped George. “If Mum found out we let you put your name in for the Triwizard Tournament, she’d kill us.”</p>
<p>Ron was outraged. “You prats!”</p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms. "You cannot possibly believe that a simple Aging Potion will get you across an Age Line made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."</p>
<p>"Oh, ye of little faith." Fred grinned and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. George and Lee hovered behind him as he took a deep breath and stepped over the Age Line.</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>George cheered and jumped after his brother as the Entrance Hall exploded with whoops and whistles. But then there was a great sizzling sound and the two were thrown out of the golden circle and onto the hard floor with startled yelps.</p>
<p>Charlie grinned when two white beards appeared on their faces. "I admire your effort.”</p>
<p>"As do I," Dumbledore said as he stepped from the Great Hall. The laughter stopped instantly and Fred and George eyed him uncertainly. "I would suggest that you go and see Madam Pomfrey. She should be quite adept at removing those beards by now.” He smiled and the twins relaxed, and the giggles started up again. “You are not the only ones who tried to get past my Age Line."</p>
<p>Fred and George grinned sheepishly. They headed off for the hospital wing with Lee following behind, and finally everyone started to filter into the Great Hall. “It’s about time,” said Harry.</p>
<p>“I suppose I’ll wait with you,” decided Hermione. “Do you want to come to Hagrid’s with me afterwards?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Charlie agreed while Ron and Harry nodded.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later they were crossing the grounds, the cool air nipping at their ears. They passed by the Beauxbatons carriage, the horses nowhere to be found, and Ron remarked, “Maybe he put them with the Blast-Ended Skrewts.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted. “Oh, yeah, that’ll put us in Maxime’s good books.”</p>
<p>Hermione rapped on Hagrid's wooden door and it was thrown open. "Took yeh long enough!" Hagrid said as he restrained Fang from knocking them over. "I was wonderin' when yeh'd stop by."</p>
<p>Charlie smiled. “We see you during classes, Hagrid.”</p>
<p>“Aw, that ain’t the same,” he dismissed.</p>
<p>They entered his hut and Ron regarded Hagrid in slight bewilderment. “Er, Hagrid, what are you wearing?”</p>
<p>The man wore a furry, raggedy old suit and his hair was slicked back by what looked to be massive amounts of gel. “What’s wrong?” asked Hagrid, his face falling. “Does it look daft?”</p>
<p>“No!” said Ron quickly. “I just—I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a suit before.”</p>
<p>“Thought it would be good teh make a bit o’ an effort fer the visitin’ schools,” said Hagrid nonchalantly.</p>
<p><em>Or one headmistress in particular, </em>thought Charlie in amusement.</p>
<p>Hagrid got them some tea and they settled on his large couch. "Are yeh lot excited fer the Triwizard Tournament?"</p>
<p>"You bet!" Ron said eagerly. "I can't wait!"</p>
<p>"Yeh'll be in fer a real treat. Yer goin' teh see stuff like never before. The first task is goin’ teh be spectacular.”</p>
<p>"What is it?” asked Harry.</p>
<p>"Nah. I don' want teh spoil the surprise. Bu’ yeh'll love it."</p>
<p>They stayed with Hagrid up until dinnertime, chatting about a variety of topics. Hagrid was delighted by Ron’s tale about his brothers getting bamboozled by Dumbledore’s Age Line. Hermione tried, unsuccessfully, to get Hagrid to buy a badge.  </p>
<p>"It's a noble thing yer doin', Hermione," Hagrid said. "Bu’ it’s jus’ not what the house-elves want. Sure, yeh get an odd one every now an’ then, bu’ the elves <em>like </em>what they do. All right, Hermione?"</p>
<p>Hermione pouted and muttered, "Yes, Hagrid."</p>
<p>The man smiled at her and patted her on the head. Hermione nearly went crashing to the floor from the heavy weight of his hand but Charlie kept her upright. Soon it was time for them to head back to the castle for the Halloween Feast and the announcing of the Champions.</p>
<p>They met with Maxime and the Beauxbatons crowd just a few yards away from the castle and Hagrid turned red at the sight of the large headmistress. He immediately fell into step beside her and started chatting, completely forgetting about the four teens trailing behind him.</p>
<p>"Well," Hermione said with a sniff. "That's a fine how-do-you-do."</p>
<p>"Hagrid fancies Madame Maxime,” said Harry in bewilderment.</p>
<p>Ron shook his head. "Well, she <em>is </em>the only one that even comes close to his height."</p>
<p>They went into the Great Hall and separated. Hermione and Charlie took their seats at the Ravenclaw table and looked around. There was an odd silence in the air—it wasn’t tense, per se, but more of a nervous excitement.</p>
<p>They had their fill from the Halloween Feast and, when the plates vanished from the tables, Dumbledore stood. "The Goblet of Fire is about to make a decision. When the Champions are named, I would like them to come to the front of the Great Hall, walk along the High Table and enter that chamber, where you will await further instructions."</p>
<p>He waved his wand and the Great Hall plunged into darkness. The only light was the bright, dancing blue flames from the Goblet. The blue morphed into a sharp red, the flames licking high out of the Goblet. A small piece of parchment was expelled and it fluttered in the air until Dumbledore caught.</p>
<p>“The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!”</p>
<p>Everyone cheered and clapped as Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouched his way to the chamber. "Good show, Viktor!" Karkaroff boomed.</p>
<p>The Goblet turned red again and everyone went silent as a second piece of parchment shot into the air, lifted by the flames.</p>
<p>“The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!”</p>
<p>Charlie clapped hard. “Congratulations!” she said to Fleur.</p>
<p>“Thank yoo,” she said breathlessly, getting to her feet and flouncing to the chamber.</p>
<p>The Goblet flared red again and the room buzzed with excitement. The third piece of parchment rose into the air. Everyone held their breath. "The Hogwarts Champion," Dumbledore said, "is Angelina Johnson!"</p>
<p>The Gryffindor table exploded in screams, whistles and applause. Angelina was positively beaming as she made her way to the front of the Great Hall. She walked by Cedric and they exchanged friendly smiles before she disappeared into the chamber.</p>
<p>"Good for her," Charlie said brightly.</p>
<p>"Wonderful!" Dumbledore beamed. "And there you have our three Champions. I trust you will do all you can to support your Champion throughout the Triwizard Tournament. By doing so you will—"</p>
<p>He froze.</p>
<p>The Goblet was burning red again.</p>
<p>Charlie suddenly felt sick.</p>
<p>A fourth piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet of Fire. Everyone watched in stunned silence as Dumbledore grabbed it. He stared at the name on the parchment for a long moment. Then he opened his mouth.</p>
<p>Charlie squeezed her eyes shut.</p>
<p>"<em>Charlotte Potter."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>No. No no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO.</em>
</p>
<p>But it was. Everyone was staring at her, their expressions ranging from fury to disbelief. Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors were glaring at her. The Slytherins were livid. The Hufflepuffs were frowning with disapproval. The Ravenclaws gaped at her. An angry buzz broke out but it was nothing compared to the roaring in Charlie’s ears.</p>
<p>Flitwick hastily got out of his seat and started whispering frantically to Dumbledore. Her Head of House looked horrified. If Dumbledore was as well, he didn't show it.</p>
<p>"I didn't put my name in the Goblet," Charlie said desperately. "I didn't!"</p>
<p>"I know," Hermione whispered worriedly. “I know you had no desire to participate.”</p>
<p>"Charlotte Potter!" Dumbledore called. "Up here, if you please."</p>
<p>
  <em>No no no no no NO NO NO.</em>
</p>
<p>"You don't have much of a choice," Hermione hissed. She shoved Charlie off the bench and pushed her forwards. "Now go!"</p>
<p>Her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach rolling, Charlie walked stiffly towards the chamber.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is it always me?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Making Hogwarts History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie reluctantly entered the chamber, where the other Champions were gathered in front of the fireplace. Angelina peeked over at her, excitement dancing in her eyes. “What’s up?” she asked.</p>
<p>"Iz something wrong?" Fleur wondered.</p>
<p>Charlie opened her mouth but could not find the words to explain her presence to them. She settled for a shake of her head and was saved from speaking by Ludo. He burst through the door, practically vibrating with delight.</p>
<p>“History has been made today!” he said jovially, clapping Charlie on the back. “The Goblet of Fire has declared there will be fourth Champion participating for the first time ever!”</p>
<p>"But she cannot!" Fleur protested. "She does not meet ze age limit!"</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not quite sure how she got around that, but what’s done is done,” said Ludo, unbothered.</p>
<p>The door opened once more and Charlie glanced over her shoulder, recoiling at the rage on Karkaroff’s features. “The Tournament has not yet started and already rules have been broken!” he hissed. “Hogwarts has <em>two </em>Champions when they were only supposed to have one, and the second Champion isn’t even of age!”</p>
<p>"Zis iz very unfair!" Maxime said hotly. "I demand to know the meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr. Why 'as your Age Line allowed zis little girl to enter ze Tournament?"</p>
<p>"I think,” said Snape slowly, arms crossing over his chest, “that is something we would all like to know.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have an answer,” said Charlie helplessly when all eyes fell on her. “I didn’t put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I don’t know how this happened. I never wanted to be part of the Tournament.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t get an older student to do it for you?” asked Dumbledore seriously.</p>
<p>Charlie shook her head passionately. “No, I didn’t. I promise.”</p>
<p>"Of course she would not tell ze truth!" Fleur exclaimed.</p>
<p>“With all due respect, my dear, I have known Charlotte Potter for many years,” said Dumbledore calmly. “If she gives her word that she did not put her name in the Goblet of Fire, then that is the truth.”</p>
<p>“Who else would have done it?” asked Karkaroff scornfully.</p>
<p><em>That’s a great question,</em> thought Charlie.</p>
<p>Her fingers trembled with nervousness and she shoved her hands into her pockets. Her brow furrowed when her fingers brushed against a piece of parchment and something sharp. Her eyes widened with realization—it was Cho’s badge and, more importantly, the note she had written for Ron, warning him about Hermione’s crusade.</p>
<p>The note with her handwriting.</p>
<p>“I’ve got something that has my writing on it,” she spoke, holding it out. “I, uh, forgot to clean out my pockets. Does the handwriting on this match the writing on the parchment that came out of the Goblet?”</p>
<p>Dumbledore accepted the note and compared the two pieces of parchment with Karkaroff, Snape and Maxime looking over his shoulder. “It does not,” said Dumbledore decisively.</p>
<p>“I don’t know who would have wanted to put my name in the Goblet. But it really wasn’t me. I was…I was hoping for a quiet year,” she said in dismay.</p>
<p>Karkaroff rounded on Ludo and Crouch. “You cannot allow this to continue!”</p>
<p>"There is nothing to be done," Crouch said stiffly. "One way or another, Charlotte Potter’s name made it into the Goblet of Fire and it has chosen her as a Champion. She is now bound by the rules of the Tournament."</p>
<p>"Isn't there a spell that can figure out whose handwriting that belongs to?" Charlie asked hopefully. She wanted to know who was responsible. She had <em>quite </em>a few words she wanted to say to them.</p>
<p>"Sorry kiddo, but there’s no spell to trace handwriting,” Ludo said with far too much cheer for Charlie’s liking.</p>
<p>
  <em>Unbelievable. These people can travel through time, teleport, ward off devil-like creatures with magic silver animals and heal life-threatening injuries with a single salve. But they don't have a simple spell to identify handwriting? </em>
</p>
<p>"I must insist that the Goblet of Fire is set up once more," Karkaroff growled, pulling Charlie from her bitter thoughts. "Names shall be submitted until all schools have two Champions."</p>
<p>"You know very well that can't happen," Snape said sharply. "The Goblet will not light again until the next Tournament."</p>
<p>Karkaroff stared at Snape. An odd look passed over his face, but as quickly as it came it was gone and he said, “Then we'll leave."</p>
<p>"Do you want your student to die, Karkaroff?" Everyone turned towards the entrance of the chamber as Moody limped into the room. “You are magically bound to the Tournament once you are declared a Champion. You're stuck here, Karkaroff."</p>
<p>Karkaroff fumed. "I'll certainly be complaining to the Ministry of Magic."</p>
<p>"You know, Potter here is the only one who has a reason to complain.”</p>
<p>"She's got a chance at glory and a thousand Galleons!" Angelina said in disbelief. “What’s there to complain about?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want the Galleons or the glory,” said Charlie in defeat.</p>
<p>“Has anyone asked <em>why </em>someone would want Charlotte Potter in the Triwizard Tournament?” asked Moody softly. “To throw a fourteen-year-old in the midst of dangerous, life-threatening tasks…they may be hoping for her to join the ranks of people who have not survived the Triwizard Tournament.”</p>
<p>Charlie fought back a grimace. <em>Lovely.</em></p>
<p>"Of course there's a death plot involved," Karkaroff said coldly. "There's a death plot involved in <em>everything, </em>isn't there, Moody?"</p>
<p>"Enough," Dumbledore said sharply. “We will discuss this further in private. Igor, there is nothing we can do about this situation. Charlotte has been selected as the second Hogwarts Champion. She is obliged to compete and the Goblet will not select second Champions for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Bartemius, the rules, if you please.”</p>
<p>"Yes, of course.” Crouch cleared his throat. “The First Task will be on November twenty-fourth. It will be performed in front of the Triwizard Tournament judges and spectators. This task will test your daring, and you will have no preparation for what you’ll be facing. We want to see your courage in the face of the unknown.”</p>
<p>“Pretty easy for someone who fought the Basilisk,” said Angelina pointedly.</p>
<p>“Miss Johnson,” said Dumbledore sternly and Angelina quieted.</p>
<p>"Champions are not allowed to ask for or accept help from their teachers,” continued Crouch. “You will go into the First Task armed with nothing but your wands. I want to assure you that you need not worry about your end-of-year exams. We expect most of your time to be devoted to the Tournament.” He looked at Dumbledore. “Have I missed anything?"</p>
<p>"No, no. All was said. Would you like to stay for the night, Bartemius?” Dumbledore studied Crouch closely. “You don't look well."</p>
<p>"Nonsense. I'm fine,” said Crouch briskly. “I must get back to the office." He nodded at them all. "Goodnight."</p>
<p>He departed and Maxime and Karkaroff were quick to follow with their Champions. Dumbledore smiled at the two remaining girls. "I do believe Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are eagerly waiting for you in order to begin the parties they have no doubt planned. Best not to keep them waiting."</p>
<p>Charlie nodded numbly and followed Angelina out of the chamber. She was relieved to see the Great Hall empty, for she could only handle so much resentment at one time.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you or anything,” said Angelina, casting Charlie an understanding glance as they walked into the Entrance Hall and made their way down the corridor. “I mean, I was a bit annoyed at first. But I can’t say I blame you. If I weren’t of age, I probably would have done everything I could to get past the Age Line.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t put my name in the Goblet,” said Charlie in exasperation. “Professor Dumbledore even said that my handwriting wasn’t a match.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean you didn’t disguise your penmanship,” reasoned Angelina. “Or you could have gotten an older student to put your name into the Goblet of Fire and you’re just lying about it.”</p>
<p>“But I—</p>
<p>“Listen, I don’t care how you did it. I get why you don’t want anyone to know. It’s easier on you if you just pretend you don’t understand how it happened. Good night, Charlie, and good luck.”</p>
<p>Their shared path ended and Angelina headed in the direction for Gryffindor Tower. Charlie looked after her in dismay, letting out a heavy sigh before reluctantly walking towards Ravenclaw Tower. She braced herself as she entered the common room, managing not to flinch as cheers erupted at her presence. Her Housemates surrounded her, screaming her name and barraging her with questions.</p>
<p>Cho managed to get the closest to her. “How did you do it?” she asked in awe. “How did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t!” insisted Charlie.</p>
<p>But it didn’t matter how many times she said it. No one believed her and no one cared. She let her fellow Ravenclaws gush and babble excitedly, standing stiffly in the middle of their delighted circle. Eventually they started to calm down, directing their excitement at one another, and Charlie seized her chance to escape to her dorm.</p>
<p>Hermione was waiting for her. “I’m going to die,” Charlie said with a groan, collapsing onto her bed. “The First Task isn’t even going to kill me. The Slytherins, Gryffindors, and quite possibly the Hufflepuffs are going to get to me before the Tournament starts.”</p>
<p>“They’re upset, but they’re not going to kill you.” Hermione frowned. “I don’t understand why someone would want to put your name in the Goblet of Fire.”</p>
<p>"Professor Moody believes someone wants me to die in the Tournament," Charlie said flatly. “How many lives do I have left? I think I started out with nine."</p>
<p>"You're not a cat." Hermione rolled her eyes. “You just happen to get involved in dangerous situations, and your luck and skill gets you out of them.”</p>
<p>"I don’t have much skill so my luck better not run out, or else you'll be visiting my funeral at the end of the year."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Charlie?"</p>
<p>She rolled over, squinting blearily at the figure standing in the doorway. She sat up and brushed her tangled hair out of her face. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>"Someone is waiting outside the Tower for you."</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks.”</p>
<p>The girl departed and Charlie pulled herself out of bed. She got dressed and snagged her bookbag. She stepped out of Ravenclaw Tower to find Harry in the corridor and he offered her a bacon sandwich.</p>
<p>"I was worried I was going to have to encounter an angry mob,” she said, accepting the sandwich. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>"Well, not yet. Want to go for a walk?"</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>They left the castle and started to circle the lake. Harry sent his sister a concerned glance. "How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>“Still in shock, to be honest. How mad are the Hufflepuffs?”</p>
<p>"Well, we're not a malicious bunch, but most of them aren't happy." Harry shrugged. "I know you're innocent, obviously, but everyone in Hufflepuff was really hoping Cedric would get chosen. Our House doesn’t get a lot of glory and recognition, you know? The Goblet chose Angelina fair and square, but you…well, they feel like you were given an opportunity you don’t deserve.”</p>
<p>Charlie flinched. “Fair. I think I already know how the Slytherins feel.”</p>
<p>"They’re actually siding with the Gryffindors, if you can believe it. They hate you more than they hate the Lions.”</p>
<p>“I’m oddly flattered. The Gryffindors?”</p>
<p>"I ran into Fred and George in the Great Hall when I was getting us breakfast and I asked them how their House felt about you. They’re also pretty ticked. They think that you're a threat to Angelina’s victory. The twins, Ginny and Neville believe this isn’t your fault, though.”</p>
<p>"I notice Ron wasn't mentioned,” muttered Charlie despondently.</p>
<p>Harry flushed. "I’ll talk to Hermione and we’ll try to knock some sense into him. He's just jealous. You know how he gets. He's spent his whole life overshadowed by his siblings and you're his best friend. He feels inferior."</p>
<p>"If I could, I would gladly trade places with him.”</p>
<p>“The whole ‘participate or die’ thing must really suck.”</p>
<p>Charlie glared at him. “Yeah. It does. Thanks for stating the obvious.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Lessons went as Charlie expected. The majority of the Gryffindors were giving her the cold shoulder. The Hufflepuffs weren’t nearly as frosty, but they were stiff in their interactions and chose to avoid her when necessary. The Slytherins treated her as they always treated her, but their glares seemed to have become more murderous.</p>
<p>"You know," Charlie remarked as she and Hermione headed for Care of Magical Creatures together, "I think this might be the first time in history where Slytherins have pushed aside their hatred of Gryffindors in favour of their shared loathing of an individual figure."</p>
<p>"You're making the Hogwarts history books," Hermione answered dryly.</p>
<p>When they reached Hagrid's hut there was already a crowd of students gathered. Harry was standing at the front with Ron and he shot the girls an apologetic look. The redhead refused to glance in their direction. Hermione let out an irritated huff. “Don’t worry about him, Charlie. I’ll have another chat with him later.”</p>
<p>"All hail the Champion!" Pansy cried upon spotting her.</p>
<p>“We’re taking bets on how long you’ll last in the Tournament,” called Draco. “I’m thinking you’re not going to make it through the First Task.”</p>
<p>“That’s enough, yeh two,” said Hagrid sharply, coming over to them. “Get teh yer Skrewts, everyone.”</p>
<p>The two Slytherins sneered and turned their backs on the Ravenclaws. Hagrid regarded Charlie with concern. "Do yeh have any clue as teh who put yer name in the Goblet?"</p>
<p>"No,” said Charlie. “But as far as everyone is concerned, I’m the one who did it.”</p>
<p>“Don’ worry abou’ them, Charlie. I know yeh wouldn’ break the rules fer yer own gain. Yer gonna have teh be careful. The Tournament is dangerous.”</p>
<p>"So I've heard."</p>
<p>"It seems everythin' happens teh yeh, don' it?"</p>
<p>Charlie snorted. "You're telling me."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The Slytherins—or two Slytherins in particular, though Charlie had zero evidence and only suspicion—did not waste much time in finding a method to slander her more effectively. Charlie stared at the flashing buttons attached to almost every non-Ravenclaw robe. They were bright orange and <em>Potter Stinks </em>blinked in ugly green lettering.</p>
<p>Harry, Charlie and Hermione stood near the back of the crowd waiting for Snape to let them into the dungeon. “Well, I give them full points for creativity,” Charlie muttered. “Those buttons sure are…something.”</p>
<p>“Absolute gits,” said Harry furiously.</p>
<p>“Don’t pay them any mind,” said Hermione with a sniff. “They’re so immature.”</p>
<p>"Who are you calling immature, <em>Mudblood</em>?" Pansy sneered.</p>
<p>“Merlin, you’re so annoying!” exploded Harry. “You’re a half-blood, Parkinson! You’re not a pure-blood like the rest of your family, you’re nothing special, so shut up!”</p>
<p>The curse just barely missed Charlie’s ear and she reeled back in surprise. When another spell skimmed by her shoulder she hastily crouched, fumbling for her wand. The other students started to shriek and duck for cover as spells flew through the air. Charlie aimed her wand at the two Slytherins and cried, <em>“Expelliarmus!”</em></p>
<p>Their wands sailed from their hands and Charlie snagged them when they rolled towards her. She stood up and her eyes widened at the sight of Hermione hunched over. Harry had put himself protectively in front of her and his wand was aimed at Draco and Pansy.</p>
<p>“Hermione! Are you okay?” asked Charlie anxiously.</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” she squeaked.</p>
<p>“You’ll pay for this!” shouted Draco, his face covered in oozing boils.</p>
<p>“Give us back our wands!” shrieked Pansy.</p>
<p>Charlie approached the girl, her green eyes narrowed into slits. “You,” she said in a low voice, “are the worst kind of hypocrite. You’ve got Muggle blood in your veins.” She shoved the two wands against Pansy’s chest. “Deal with it.”</p>
<p>The dungeon door slammed open and Charlie took a step back, ignoring the pure hatred that seared from Pansy’s dark eyes. “What is going on out here?” Snape asked in a slow voice.</p>
<p>Every finger swung to point at Charlie, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Pansy. When Snape’s eyes zeroed in on them, glinting dangerously, Harry pointed at the two Slytherins and defended, “They hexed us!”</p>
<p>“They’re lying! They hexed us!” insisted Draco.</p>
<p>“No, they didn’t!” piped up Susan. “Harry only hexed you because you fired spells at them first! You got Hermione!”</p>
<p>Snape looked at the bushy-haired girl, whose front teeth had grown past her collar. “Detention, Lupin, and thirty points from Hufflepuff. What provoked this?”</p>
<p>“She called Hermione a Mudblood!” said Harry angrily. “So I stood up for her. But Pansy can’t take what she dishes out.”</p>
<p>“<em>Enough, </em>Lupin.” His eyes were cold as he turned to Pansy. “You know how I feel about that word, Miss Parkinson. Detention and twenty points from Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, get to the hospital wing. Same for you, Miss Granger. If you engage in any further duelling on the way, you will both be very sorry."</p>
<p>Hermione and Draco hurried off, keeping a solid distance between them. Everyone else scampered into the dungeon and took their seats. Halfway through class Colin came in to retrieve Charlie, stating that Ludo wanted to see her.</p>
<p>Charlie grabbed her stuff and followed the boy out of the dungeons. “What does Mr. Bagman want me for?” she asked in bemusement.</p>
<p>“They’re gonna take pictures of the Champions for the <em>Daily Prophet</em>,” said Colin cheerfully. “I think it’s amazing that you’re the fourth Champion! Do you think…” His voice lowered as he asked, “Do you think I could get the first picture of you? Before the <em>Daily Prophet</em>?”</p>
<p>“You already have a picture of me, Colin,” said Charlie with a grin.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s different. You weren’t a Champion then.”</p>
<p>“I’m really no one special, Colin.”</p>
<p>“Of course you are,” said Colin stubbornly. “If you weren’t, the Goblet wouldn’t have chosen you to be the first ever fourth Champion.”</p>
<p>He held his camera out hopefully and Charlie gave a soft smile. “Sure, Colin. Of course you can have a picture. But keep this one to yourself, all right? I’m kinda getting enough grief right now.”</p>
<p>He beamed. “Sure!”</p>
<p>A bright flash blinded Charlie momentarily and she blinked away the dancing spots from her vision. A picture churned out of the camera and the two peered at it. “You’ve got a talent for this,” complimented Charlie. “It’s a perfect picture.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Thanks, Colin, for not being mad at me like most of the school.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what they’re angry about,” said Colin with a frown. “If you say you didn’t put your name in, you didn’t put your name in.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish Ron had that same thought.</em>
</p>
<p>Colin led her to a small classroom, where several desks had been pushed together and covered with a velvet tablecloth. Viktor, Fleur and Angelina were already inside, and only Angelina offered her an acknowledging nod.</p>
<p>Ludo smiled at her. “Our fourth Champion! Can’t have a Wand Weighing Ceremony without you.”</p>
<p>“What’s a Wand Weighing Ceremony?” Charlie asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Just something we do to make sure your wands are functioning perfectly. After that, we’ll do a little photo shoot, so the whole wizarding world can be introduced to the Triwizard Tournament Champions!”</p>
<p>“And some interviews, so the wizarding world can get to know you a little better,” a witch chimed in, moving forwards to stand beside Ludo.</p>
<p>“Charlotte, this is Rita Skeeter,” he introduced. “She’s a freelance writer, currently working on a piece on the Triwizard Tournament for the <em>Daily Prophet.</em>”</p>
<p>“Hello,” greeted Charlie.</p>
<p>"Hello, Charlotte! Mr. Bagman, I was wondering if I may ask her a few questions before we begin.”</p>
<p>"Of course!"</p>
<p>Rita grabbed Charlie by the wrist and brought her into a broom cupboard. The door shut behind them and Rita sat down on an upturned bucket. She dug a roll of parchment and a green quill from her crocodile-skin bag.</p>
<p>“So,” she chirped, “I’m just going to ask a couple of quick, easy questions. I’ll be using my Quick-Quotes Quill, so don’t pay it much attention.”</p>
<p>She pressed the tip of her quill to her mouth and set it on the parchment, where it remained standing straight even as she removed her hand. Rita placed her full attention on the girl. “How about we start at the beginning, Charlotte? What made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?”</p>
<p>"Uh—”</p>
<p>The quill started scribbling at a rapid-fire pace, despite Charlie having uttered one syllable. She squinted at the words that were being written, which waxed poetic about the scar on her forehead and how the emotions in her eyes linked to her tragic past.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not entirely sure how this quill works but I don’t like it.</em>
</p>
<p>“I didn’t put my name in the Goblet of Fire,” she answered.</p>
<p>“Of course you did,” said Rita with a laugh. “Why in Merlin’s name would anyone else want to put your name in?”</p>
<p>“Well, if you happen to find the answer to that question, I’d love to know,” said Charlie politely.</p>
<p>"Are you nervous to face the three Tasks?"</p>
<p>"Er…not really," she said honestly. It was difficult to be nervous about Ministry-supervised games after fighting Voldemort for the Philosopher’s Stone, slaughtering a Basilisk and believing a murderer was trying to kill her for the entirety of the previous year.</p>
<p>“No, of course not,” said Rita with an understanding nod. “You’re a champion at triumphing over death, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” said Charlie quickly. “I’m just…I’m just lucky, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“It’s well-known that your parents were exceptionally good at magic. Are you hoping to live up to the esteemed Potter name?”</p>
<p>“I’m certainly going to do my best,” said Charlie, not entirely certain what her parents had to do with the Triwizard Tournament.</p>
<p>"Do you have any memories of your parents?"</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>"Do you think they would be proud of you?" Rita pressed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” said Charlie, growing rather annoyed with this line of questioning.</p>
<p>The closet door flew open and Charlie blinked against the rush of light leaking into the small space. The rather intimidating form of Dumbledore stared down at them and in a second Rita’s quill and parchment disappeared into her bag.</p>
<p>"Dumbledore!" she said breezily. "Nice to see you.”</p>
<p>"A pleasure, my dear. Mr. Bagman mentioned you had my student squirrelled away. I’m afraid I must borrow her. It is time for the Weighing of the Wands and I don’t think we’ll all fit in here.”</p>
<p>Charlie skirted by him with mumbled thanks and took her seat next to Angelina. Ollivander, the man who gave all Hogwarts students their wands from his shop in Diagon Alley, stood before them. “Now that we are all here, we shall begin,” he said softly. "Mademoiselle Delacour."</p>
<p>Fleur handed the elderly man her wand. He gave it a twirl and pink sparks shot out from the tip. "Yes...nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood, and containing a hair from a Veela."</p>
<p>Fleur tilted her head proudly. "From one of my ancestors."</p>
<p>Ollivander muttered a spell and flower petals exploded into the air. "Very good,” he approved, handing Fleur back her wand. “Miss Johnson.”</p>
<p>Angelina gave him her wand, which he studied carefully. "Ah, yes. I remember the day you came for your wand. Cedar, twelve inches, and the core is a hair from a male unicorn's tail. I see you've taken good care of it.”</p>
<p>Angelina grinned. “Of course. It’s the most important thing I own, after all.”</p>
<p>Ollivander cast a series of smoke rings before handing back her wand. "It’s in perfect working order. Mr. Krum." He took Krum’s wand and recognized the maker instantly. "A Gregorovitch creation. Thicker than wands normally are. Dragon heartstring, hornbeam, ten and a quarter inches long." He spoke an incantation and a swarm of birds appeared in the room, chirping gently. "There are no issues here. That leaves...Miss Potter."</p>
<p>Charlie slid her wand across the table, staring steadily at the portion of wrinkled tablecloth in front of her. <em>Please don't tell them my wand core is the brother to Voldemort's.</em></p>
<p>Ollivander examined her wand for a long time. She suspected he was thinking along the same line, though she wasn’t quite as fascinated by the fact that the core of her wand and the core of Voldemort’s wand came from the same phoenix.</p>
<p>To her relief, he made a jet of wine shoot from the tip of her wand before handing it back to her without a word. He nodded at Dumbledore, who smiled at them all. "With that, the Weighing of the Wands is finished. I do believe I’ll hand you over to Rita Skeeter for some photographs.”</p>
<p>"We’ll start with you, Viktor! Over here, please,” said Rita.</p>
<p>As Rita instructed Krum on how to stand and where to look, Charlie sidled over to Dumbledore. “I don’t think,” she said in a whisper, “that credible journalists host their interviews in broom cupboards.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled madly. “You are correct.”</p>
<p>“Did…did she interview any of the others in a broom cupboard?”</p>
<p>“Certainly not. She wasn’t worried about me interrupting <em>their </em>interviews.”</p>
<p>Charlie winced. The last thing she needed was more ammunition for the student body to hurl at her. “I’m…I’m going to avoid her for the rest of the Tournament.”</p>
<p>“A very good idea. She enjoys twisting words. She’s rather skilled at it.”</p>
<p>Each Champion had their turn in front of the camera. Charlie was relieved when Dumbledore pointedly sent them off to prepare for dinner when Rita’s photographer started to take more pictures of her than he had of the others. She took off down the corridor ahead of her fellow Champions to search for Hermione. She found her best friend in the common room, her teeth no longer overgrown.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” she asked.</p>
<p>Hermione beamed. "Great!"</p>
<p>Charlie blinked. "Uh, smile again for me." Sheepishly, Hermione obeyed. "You got your teeth shortened!"</p>
<p>"Well, Madam Pomfrey told me to tell her when my teeth were back to normal," Hermione explained. "My parents are against using magic on teeth. It goes against everything they know. But Muggle dentistry couldn’t completely get rid of my overbite. So I let Madam Pomfrey shrink my front teeth until they were level with my other ones. But never mind me. Harry told me you were taken out of class for pictures. How did that go?”</p>
<p>Charlie pursed her lips. “Keep an eye out for an article in the <em>Daily Prophet </em>written by Rita Skeeter. I have a feeling it’s going to be a doozy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Why Did It Have to Be Dragons?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few weeks after the Goblet of Fire had chosen Charlie as the fourth Champion and Ron was still studiously avoiding her. In the classes they shared he sat with Dean and Seamus and he didn’t acknowledge her presence. Charlie knew it would do no good to try to talk to him when he was in such a mood. She hoped that he would come to his senses soon, for she was missing him greatly.</p>
<p>A week before the First Task was to take place Ron made his way to the Ravenclaw table, his expression rather guilty. "Hey,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Are you speaking to me again?” asked Charlie, pausing her buttering of her toast and peeking over her shoulder at the redhead.</p>
<p>Ron flushed. “Yeah. Hermione yelled at me again last night—”</p>
<p>"I didn't yell," Hermione interjected huffily. "I was using a forceful tone."</p>
<p>"Hermione was using a<em> forceful tone </em>on me last night. She said I was being really stupid for being mad at you for something you didn’t even do.” Ron rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought she was just taking your side at first. But the more I thought about it and, er, the more Harry and Hermione kept scolding me, I realized I was wrong. You kept saying you wanted nothing to do with it and you don’t lie. I was a jealous prat. I should have trusted you."</p>
<p>“It’s about time,” muttered Hermione.</p>
<p>Ron ignored her. “I’m really sorry, Charlie,” he said earnestly. “I promise I’ll be behind you for the Tournament. I’ll help however I can.”</p>
<p>Warmth spread through Charlie’s chest. She was delighted to have Ron on her side once again and to have his full support. “I forgive you, Ron. I’m going to need all the help I can get. The task is next week and I have absolutely no idea what to expect. I don’t think the Disarming Charm is going to be enough to see me through.”</p>
<p>“Have you learned any new spells?” asked Ron.</p>
<p>“A few, but just small ones and they don’t really inspire confidence.” Charlie picked at her bacon and remarked jokingly, “It’s a good thing you didn’t wear a button. I would have had a few choice words for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not stupid,” said Ron with a snort. “Angelina had nothing to do with the buttons, by the way. She was really upset when the Gryffindors started wearing them. She said it was a sign of poor sportsmanship and asked everyone to take them off. They didn’t listen to her.”</p>
<p>“I know it wasn’t her fault.” Charlie’s gaze slid to the Slytherin table. “I have a very good idea of who was behind them.”</p>
<p>Ron scowled. “Right. Harry told me about the duel you guys had against Malfoy and Parkinson. I wish I was there to help you.”</p>
<p>“It could’ve gone worse,” said Charlie. “No one lost any limbs or teeth.” She sent a smirk at Hermione, who grinned unashamedly.</p>
<p>“I guess so. So what did Sirius say when you told him you were in the Tournament?” asked Ron curiously. “I can’t imagine he was happy.”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t,” muttered Charlie. “He was pretty angry.”</p>
<p>In the days after her name popped out of the Goblet of Fire, Charlie wrote a series of letters, informing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and her godfather of the situation. All responded with great concern and, in Sirius’ case, fury for how someone had violated her privacy and personal space. She, for obvious reasons, did not write to the Dursleys, though she suspected the knowledge of her participating in a competition that might take her life would make them quite cheerful.</p>
<p>“What’s going on over here?” asked Harry, coming to stand beside Ron.</p>
<p>“Ron’s talking to Charlie again,” informed Hermione.</p>
<p>“I can see that. It’s about time.”</p>
<p>A swarm of owls swooped into the Great Hall and a copy of the <em>Daily Prophet </em>landed in front of Hermione. A bright, colourful picture of Charlie’s smiling face filled the front page.</p>
<p>"Uh...Skeeter realizes that you're not the only one in the Tournament, right?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>“I guess she thinks she’ll get more readers if she displays the Girl-Who-Lived front and center,” said Charlie bitterly.</p>
<p>Hermione skimmed through the article and burst into laughter. Charlie snatched the paper from her and read through Rita’s piece. “You have got to be kidding me,” she said in disbelief.  </p>
<p>"What?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Charlotte Potter not only has her eyes on the Triwizard Tournament, but also two young boys who are always in her company. Charlotte seems to be quite the charmer as she attracts both Ronald Weasley and Harry Lupin—but who will ultimately win her affections?" Charlie read aloud.</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Ron with a raised brow. "So, do we have to battle to the death or something?"</p>
<p>“Don’t be disgusting,” said Ron with a scowl. “You’re sib—”</p>
<p>He cut off with a wheeze, hunching over as Hermione slammed her elbow into his stomach to silence his loud voice. “Miss Granger!” said Flitwick sharply, having witnessed the act.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” said Hermione, cheeks turning red.</p>
<p>“It’s okay!” croaked Ron. “It’s fine. I deserved it.”</p>
<p>“Back to your own tables, if you please,” said Flitwick pointedly.</p>
<p>“I was just joking,” hissed Harry as he and Ron scampered to their tables.</p>
<p>"I can't believe this,” sighed Charlie. “All Rita is doing is giving the Slytherins more ammo to use against me."</p>
<p>Hermione’s brow crinkled. “But how did she know you hang around Harry and Ron? When she showed up to do the interview they weren’t around. Even if she went wandering the corridors afterwards, she wouldn’t have seen Ron with you. He was giving you the silent treatment.”</p>
<p>Charlie frowned. “That’s…that’s a good point. I definitely didn’t mention them to her.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps someone else did,” mused Hermione.</p>
<p>“Oh, geez. I didn’t even think about her asking other students about me,” said Charlie with a groan. “She’ll have a field day if she gets her hands on Draco and Pansy.”</p>
<p>After breakfast, Charlie and Hermione went to the library to do some studying. When they arrived, it was to see a sizeable crowd of girls surrounding Viktor Krum, who was reading in one of the plush armchairs. He didn’t give his admirers any attention but it didn’t deter them from staying by his side and giggling.</p>
<p>"You must be joking," Hermione said in annoyance.</p>
<p>"I wouldn’t have pegged him as the studious type,” said Charlie as they claimed a table.</p>
<p>They opened their Transfiguration textbooks and started reviewing the chapter for their next lesson. Charlie flicked her gaze up to peer at the gang of lovesick girls and found Krum’s eyes locked on her bushy-haired friend. Every time Charlie snuck a glance in his direction he was still staring at Hermione.</p>
<p>The giggles increased in volume and Hermione looked up in irritation. Krum swiftly diverted his stare and Charlie had to quell a laugh. "What do they find so attractive about him, anyway?"</p>
<p>“I suspect being a national Quidditch star has something to do with it,” replied Charlie.</p>
<p>Hermione scoffed. “Some girls are so shallow.”</p>
<p>She lowered her head and Krum resumed his entranced staring. Charlie grinned down at her textbook. “I’m sure there’s more to him than meets the eye.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>On the Saturday before the First Task a Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for third-years and up. When they arrived at the village Charlie, Ron, Hermione and Harry decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. As they reached the door Charlie got a glimpse of Rita Skeeter through the window. Her head was turned, her hand reaching for the knob, and Charlie dove behind a stack of barrels.</p>
<p>“Hello!” exclaimed Rita as she stepped outside. “You’re Charlotte’s little friends! Is she here with you?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” said Ron shortly. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Disappointment flickered across Rita’s expression. “What a shame.”</p>
<p>She and her photographer walked off and when they were out of sight, Charlie climbed out from her hiding spot. “That was close.”</p>
<p>"That was the greatest dive I've ever seen," Harry commented.</p>
<p>“I am not interested in another interview with her,” said Charlie strongly.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you,” said Hermione with a sniff. “She clearly has no interest in writing the truth.”</p>
<p>They went inside and ordered their drinks. They settled in a booth in the back and Harry leaned forwards on his elbows. “The First Task is next week and we haven’t bothered to guess what it’s going to be.”</p>
<p>“If I had any ideas, I’d be preparing for it a lot better,” said Charlie flatly.</p>
<p>"Maybe you have to fight a Dementor," Ron suggested. "Those things are dangerous if you don't know how to handle them."</p>
<p>“I know how to handle Dementors and nothing is that easy for me,” said Charlie. “Besides, I don’t think Professor Dumbledore would let a Dementor on the grounds after last year.”</p>
<p>“All right, yeh lot?”</p>
<p>Charlie smiled as Hagrid lumbered over to them. “Hey, Hagrid.”</p>
<p>“Bin lookin’ fer yeh, Charlie.” He bent low and whispered, “Meet me at my hut tonight at midnight. Bring yer Cloak.”</p>
<p>“Uh…sure,” said Charlie in confusion. “But why—”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell yeh tonight,” he promised. He straightened up, nodded at Ron, Harry and Hermione, and went to the front counter to order some drinks.</p>
<p>“That was odd,” said Charlie.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hear him,” said Ron. “What did he say?”</p>
<p>“He wants me to meet him tonight at midnight and he wants me to bring my Cloak.”</p>
<p>Hermione frowned. “He wouldn’t ask you to sneak out if it wasn’t important.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Charlie sipped at her Butterbeer with her brow creased with unease. “I hope it’s not something that’s going to freak me out.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Just before midnight Charlie snuck across the dark grounds under the cover of her Invisibility Cloak. She approached Hagrid’s cabin and knocked on his door. “Hey,” she said softly when he answered.</p>
<p>“Right on time!” he whispered. "Jus’ follow me an' keep the Cloak on yeh."</p>
<p>Utterly bewildered, Charlie followed him to the Beauxbatons carriage. Maxime stepped out to meet him and she said, “Iz it time?”</p>
<p>“It is, Madame,” said Hagrid with a small bow.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" Maxime asked as they began to walk the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest.</p>
<p>"It's a surprise. Yeh'll like it, I'm sure. Bu’ yeh can' tell anyone what yeh will see."</p>
<p>"I promise, 'Agrid,” said Maxime in a syrupy sweet voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, please don’t flirt the whole way.</em>
</p>
<p>The trek was long and Charlie had to jog in order to keep up with their long strides. Just when it felt like her lungs were about to burst, they turned the corner of the edge of the forest. Charlie reeled back at the stream of fire that roared through the dark sky, embers falling like rain.</p>
<p>“’Agrid!” gasped Maxime, her eyes wide with shock.</p>
<p>Charlie gaped. There were four massive dragons thrashing about in the middle of the clearing. Fire poured from their mouths and exploded against the sky like orange and red fireworks. Charlie stared at the thick wooden planks that formed their enclosure and thought it was rather absurd to have a fence surrounding dragons as if they were horses that could be corralled.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dragons. I’m going to have to face dragons in the First Task.</em>
</p>
<p>She honestly would have preferred a second showdown with the Basilisk.</p>
<p>"Beautiful," Hagrid breathed in awe.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, not beautiful. Majestic, sure, terrifying, yes, but not beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hello Hagrid," Charlie Weasley greeted as he came up to them. His eyes fell on Maxime and he frowned. "Hagrid, I don't think Madame Maxime should be here. The Champions aren't supposed to know about this—"</p>
<p>"No need to worry," Maxime said soothingly. "I will obey ze rules of ze Tournament."</p>
<p>Charlie raised a brow. <em>Yeah. We’ll see about that.</em></p>
<p>It seemed Ron’s older brother didn’t quite believe Maxime either, but the damage had already been done. “I suppose it’s all right, then. What do you think of them, Hagrid?"</p>
<p>"They're beauties." Hagrid sighed longingly. "What do the Champions have teh do? Get pas’ them?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much." Charlie Weasley nodded. Charlie stared, her mouth parted in utter disbelief as his fellow dragon-keepers, nearly thirty of them, surged forwards with Stunning Spells to subdue the out-of-control dragons. “Though I’m not sure why they specifically requested nesting mothers. How's Charlotte holding up?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, now I’m not so great.</em>
</p>
<p>"Good, good,” said Hagrid distractedly. His eyes were fully on Maxime, who was slowly approaching the dragons. “Say, Charlie, is it okay if we get closer?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” said Charlie Weasley in amusement. “But don’t even think about going near the eggs. I’ve done an inventory.”</p>
<p>They all walked away, leaving the fourteen-year-old girl to try and process what Ludo and Crouch expected her and the other Champions to do. "You are all <em>insane</em>," she whispered, even though she knew no one could hear her.</p>
<p>Forgotten by Hagrid, Charlie started the long trek to the castle by herself. “This is so stupid,” she muttered. “I don’t even want to be in this Tournament and now I have to figure out how to fight dragons.”</p>
<p>"Who's out there?"</p>
<p>Charlie clamped her lips shut and went still as Karkaroff emerged from the shadows. He looked around suspiciously for a moment. Seeming to be satisfied that he was alone and hearing things, he continued on his way, right for the dragons.</p>
<p>“Oh, sure, the Champions won’t ever know,” said Charlie sarcastically. “It’s supposed to be a surprise, they said. We’re not supposed to know what the First Task is, they said. Cheaters, the whole lot of them.”</p>
<p>Because Charlie knew without a doubt that Karkaroff and Maxime would not keep this information from their Champions. That meant Angelina was completely unawares, but Charlie would rectify that tomorrow. It was only fair to level the playing field.</p>
<p><em>Thank you, Hagrid, for being absolutely terribly at keeping secrets, </em>thought Charlie gratefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Catching That Golden Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Charlie and her friends gathered in a secluded corner of the library, where she told them all about the dragons. “That’s mad,” said Ron, his face pale with horror.</p>
<p>"How are four teenagers supposed to take on a dragon?" Harry asked. “There aren’t many spells that work against them.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to figure that out,” said Hermione with determination. She disappeared into the stacks for a few minutes and returned with a pile of books about dragons.</p>
<p>Ron groaned. "More research?”</p>
<p>"Do you want Charlie to die?" Hermione asked coldly.</p>
<p>Ron shook his head quickly and snatched a book from the top of the pile. "What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?"</p>
<p>"Any weaknesses dragons have." Hermione pulled a notebook out of her bag. "If we find anything that might be helpful, I’ll write it down.”</p>
<p>"See if there’s a spell that can multiply me by thirty,” said Charlie dryly. “That’s about how many dragon-keepers it takes to Stun a dragon.”</p>
<p>They poured over several chapters in various books but found nothing of note. A dragon’s skin was practically impervious to magic, so most spells didn’t penetrate it. The group gave up their search when Viktor Krum and his fangirls walked into the library, their high-pitched giggling grating on their frayed nerves.</p>
<p>"It's nearly time for class, anyway," Hermione said huffily. "Let's get out of here."</p>
<p>“I’ll see you guys later,” said Ron.</p>
<p>He went off to his class while his friends made their way to Herbology. Charlie spotted Angelina walking down the corridor towards them, alone. "Guys, I'll catch up.”</p>
<p>"Hurry up or you'll be late," Hermione warned, and she and Harry went ahead.</p>
<p>"Hey, Angelina," Charlie said quickly, stepping in front of the girl. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that the First Task will be dragons."</p>
<p>Angelina started. She stared at Charlie with wide eyes. "Dragons?" she whispered. "How do you know?"</p>
<p>"Er...never mind that." Charlie didn't want to get Hagrid in trouble. "I know we're not supposed to know, but I found out, and I'm pretty certain Fleur and Viktor know too."</p>
<p>Angelina studied Charlie intently. "You didn't have to tell me."</p>
<p>"Of course I did,” said Charlie in surprise. "It's not fair for you to go in oblivious while the rest of us know what's going to happen."</p>
<p>"That's very fair of you." Angelina smiled. "Thanks.” Her face fell and she said, “About the buttons—"</p>
<p>"It's no big deal," Charlie dismissed. "I know it wasn’t you. Listen, I have to go—"</p>
<p>"Hold on there, Potter.” Moody stepped out from the classroom across the corridor. “Johnson, you can head off." Angelina nodded and waved at Charlie as she continued on her way. Nervous, Charlie followed Moody into the classroom, where he shut the door behind them. "That was very decent of you, Potter."</p>
<p>“Oh—thank you, Professor.”</p>
<p>Moody continued to stare at her and Charlie, uncertain of what else to say, glanced around the office for inspiration. "What are all these devices?"</p>
<p>"Dark Detectors," Moody answered. "That there’s a Sneakoscope, that gold aerial is a Secrecy Sensor. It vibrates whenever it detects concealment and lies. Won't stop humming due to all the interference—kids lie all the time. Had to disable my Sneakoscope because it wouldn't stop whistling."</p>
<p>Charlie furrowed her brow. “I have a Sneakoscope—it’s in my trunk. But it doesn’t go off at all.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re all the way in Ravenclaw Tower. Ravenclaws aren’t known to be liars. I’m right in the thick of it all—especially the Slytherins.”</p>
<p>"Oh. What about that mirror?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>"Foe Glass. See all them out there, moping around? When I see the whites of their eyes, I know I'm in trouble." Moody’s eye narrowed thoughtfully at her. “So you've discovered the dragons."</p>
<p>The girl flinched. "I really didn't mean—"</p>
<p>"No need to worry. Cheating has always been a part of the Tournament and will continue to be. Have you come up with a way to get past the dragon, lass?"</p>
<p>Charlie shrugged. "I've tried looking. But not much luck so far."</p>
<p>"Well, all you can do is play to your strengths.”</p>
<p>Charlie was certainly decent at magic, though it wouldn’t do any good if she didn’t find a spell or two to help her against the dragon. She had watched them move about in the field—they were gigantic but quick. She was quickest when she was on a broomstick, but she didn’t—</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Her face scrunched up in thought. “I think…I think I might know what I’m going to do.”</p>
<p>Moody grinned. “That’s a bright lass.”</p>
<p>He dismissed her and Charlie hurried off to Herbology. She apologized to Sprout for being tardy and explained her plan to her friends in a whisper. Hermione’s eyes went wide. “The Summoning Charm—Charlie, you’re great at the Summoning Charm!”</p>
<p>“I still need to practice it,” said Charlie. “I’ve only done it on little objects in class. I have no idea if I can Summon a broomstick.”</p>
<p>When classes were over for the day, they met back up with Ron, and Charlie told him her plan. Ron beamed. “That’s brilliant!”</p>
<p>“We should practice right away,” insisted Hermione. “We can find an empty classroom. We have time before dinner.”</p>
<p>“I was going to talk to Professor Dumbledore first,” spoke Charlie.</p>
<p>“About what?” asked Harry. “Your dream?”</p>
<p>“No.” In all honesty, Charlie had forgotten about that. Ever since her name came out of the Goblet of Fire, it’d been the furthest thing from her mind. “Actually, I was thinking about asking him if the Sorting Hat could be Summoned.”</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione looked confused. Ron, however, understood. “Are you going to use the Sword of Gryffindor?” he asked in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>“I’m going to try,” said Charlie uncertainly.</p>
<p>“But you’re a Ravenclaw,” said Harry in surprise. “I thought Ron called the sword to you guys in the Chamber of Secrets.”</p>
<p>“Well, Professor Dumbledore said he thinks I might have played a part in it too,” said Charlie. She hadn’t told them about Dumbledore’s theory—that she was able to summon the Sword of Gryffindor to her because though she chose to be a Ravenclaw, she still exhibited the traits Godric Gryffindor valued most.</p>
<p>“But dragons are nearly impossible to slay,” pointed out Hermione.</p>
<p>Charlie was horrified. “I don’t want to slay it! It’s just—there’s always a chance I’m going to fall off my broomstick. I simply don’t know any spells to help me if that happens, but maybe, if I can call the sword to me, it might come in handy.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” said Ron, looking at his friends. “It definitely can’t hurt.”</p>
<p>“It is a magical sword,” said Hermione slowly. “The most enchanted sword in existence, actually. Maybe it <em>can </em>come in handy, if Professor Dumbledore allows it.”</p>
<p>“We’ll meet you in the History of Magic room when you’re finished,” said Harry. “Good luck. Don’t tell him you know about the dragons.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t planning on it,” said Charlie.</p>
<p>She walked to Dumbledore’s office, pausing when she reached the stone gargoyle. Before she could attempt to guess the password, which she knew would be a type of candy, the gargoyle sprang aside and Dumbledore stepped out.</p>
<p>“Hello, Charlotte,” said Dumbledore warmly. “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“I have a question, if you have time,” said Charlie.</p>
<p>“Of course. Let us walk.”</p>
<p>They set off down the corridor together. “I know I’m not allowed to ask for help regarding the Tasks from professors,” said Charlie carefully. “And that’s not my intention with this question—it’s more that I want to know if something is possible.”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you ask, and we’ll see if I am able to answer,” said Dumbledore, his eyes glittering with intrigue.</p>
<p>“Can the Sorting Hat be Summoned?”</p>
<p>“It can.”</p>
<p>“If I thought the Sword of Gryffindor would be useful to me in whatever Task I have to face, would it be permissible to do so?” asked Charlie, mentally crossing her fingers. “Because I don’t want to call it to me and have it…you know, be a disrespectful and wrong thing to do.”</p>
<p>“I would say that there would be nothing wrong or disrespectful about that,” said Dumbledore simply.</p>
<p>Charlie grinned. “Just wanted to make sure. Thanks, Professor.”</p>
<p>She hurried off to rejoin her friends and when she was out of sight, Dumbledore grinned with pride. “Clever girl.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It took several days of practicing, but Charlie managed to Summon larger items like textbooks and chairs with little trouble. The intense practice sessions caused Charlie to fall into a deep sleep the night before the First Task, causing her to miss most of breakfast.</p>
<p>When she didn’t show up for the morning meal, Hermione went to retrieve her. "Charlie!" she said, shaking her shoulder. “Wake up!”</p>
<p>“What?” asked Charlie, sleepily lifting her head.</p>
<p>Hermione frowned down at her. "It an hour before the First Task! You still have to eat."</p>
<p>"Shoot!" Charlie scrambled up and hurriedly got dressed. She shrugged on a thick green sweater and jeans, hooking the belt through the loops. She threw on her Ravenclaw robes and accepted the muffin Hermione held out to her. They left the Tower, where Harry and Ron were waiting for them in the corridor.</p>
<p>"Sirius is waiting for you on the front grounds," Harry informed her. "He wants to speak to you privately for a bit."</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Charlie ate the muffin as she raced down the corridor. When she stepped out the castle doors, Sirius was waiting for her at the bottom of the stone steps.</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo." Sirius beamed and swung her into a hug. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Nervous. But that's to be expected." Charlie shrugged. “Otherwise, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea who put your name in the Goblet?" he asked seriously.</p>
<p>"Not a clue."</p>
<p>"I have some suspicions." Sirius looked around to make sure they were alone. "Karkaroff was a Death Eater. I was in Azkaban with him for a time but he got released. Remus thinks I'm overreacting, but I'm certain the reason Dumbledore hired an Auror to be a teacher this year is because of him."</p>
<p>“Professor Karkaroff doesn't seem to like Professor Moody very much," Charlie said slowly. "Was he the one who put Professor Karkaroff away?"</p>
<p>"You got it."</p>
<p>"But how did Professor Karkaroff get released?"</p>
<p>"He promised to rat out all the Death Eaters he knew. That deal with the Ministry of Magic got him out and whole bunch of Death Eaters put into Azkaban."</p>
<p>"I don't know," Charlie said dubiously. "I can believe Professor Karkaroff being a Death Eater, but he seemed pretty upset when the Goblet spit my name out."</p>
<p>"He was acting. Of course he wouldn't act all happy,” pointed out Sirius. “You need to watch yourself around him. Don’t be alone with him or any of his students. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Got it,” said Charlie, if only to put him at ease.</p>
<p>“Rita Skeeter wrote an article about that attack on Moody a few days before you left for Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>Charlie nodded. “Yeah, I heard about that.”</p>
<p>“I think Karkaroff had something to do with the attack. That, the Dark Mark, the raid at the Quidditch World Cup—it all has to be connected. And you've heard about Bertha Jorkins, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. The Ministry worker that went missing."</p>
<p>"Well, she knew about the Tournament. Don't you think it's a little odd that she disappeared in Albania, the spot where Voldemort was reportedly last seen?" Sirius asked.</p>
<p>Charlie frowned. "So...Bertha managed to run right into Voldemort?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Voldemort and Pettigrew killed someone.</em>
</p>
<p>"Bertha wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer," Sirius sighed. "We were at school at the same time. She was a big gossip. Couldn’t keep her mouth shut. It wouldn't be difficult for Voldemort to lure Bertha into a trap."</p>
<p>Charlie felt uneasy. She believed him about Voldemort having something to do Bertha’s disappearance, but Karkaroff…if anything, Karkaroff seemed to want to be <em>away </em>from her. "I’ll keep all of that in mind. Thanks, Sirius. I appreciate you looking out for me."</p>
<p>Sirius smiled. "It's what a godfather is supposed to do. Now don't be too worried about the First Task. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to you and Charlie Weas—"</p>
<p>He cut himself off and Charlie laughed.</p>
<p>“Hagrid already spilled the beans. But don't say anything. I don't want him getting in trouble." A slight smile crossed her lips. "And I already have an idea on how I'm going to deal with the dragon."</p>
<p>"That look on your face is making me nervous."</p>
<p>"That’s because <em>I’m </em>nervous.”</p>
<p>Sirius set a hand against her hair. “I know you’ll do great, Charlie,” he said softly. “I’ve seen what you can do. I’ve heard what you’ve done. That dragon doesn’t stand a chance.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sirius.” Charlie hugged him tightly. “I better go eat something more than a muffin. I’m going to need the energy.”</p>
<p>“Good luck, kiddo.”</p>
<p>Charlie went back into the castle and entered the Great Hall. She sat next to Hermione, who promptly started piling fruit onto her plate. “This should be light enough not to upset your stomach, and its full of nutrients, so it’ll give you the energy you need.”</p>
<p>Charlie managed to get down an apple, some orange slices and a banana before Flitwick came to get her. "It's time to get ready for the First Task."</p>
<p>Hermione squeezed Charlie's arm. "You'll do brilliantly."</p>
<p>Charlie offered a shaky smile and followed after Flitwick. Ron and Harry gave her a thumbs-up and encouraging smiles. Snape walked into the Great Hall just as the pair was leaving. The Potions professor said softly, "Good luck, Miss Potter," and Charlie gave a quick, grateful smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’ve got this, Charlie. You’ve got this.</em>
</p>
<p>Flitwick seemed to be more nervous than she was. "Don't worry, Miss Potter. Every measure has been taken to ensure the safety of the Champions. Just do your best.”</p>
<p>"I will," Charlie promised.</p>
<p>The Charms professor led Charlie towards the dragon enclosure. A giant tent had been set up to block the dragons from view and Flitwick ushered her inside. "Good luck," he whispered just before she stepped through the flap.</p>
<p>Ludo looked far too excited. "Welcome, Charlotte! Sit down, make yourself comfortable." He waited until she had taken a seat beside Angelina before continuing. "Now, the audience has gathered and everything is ready. I want you all to reach into this little bag and pull out a model of the thing you will have to face. Let's just say you need to collect the golden egg in order to score full points. Don't worry, it will be clear once you've chosen your model."</p>
<p>Fleur went first. She pulled out a Welsh Green with a number two painted on the side. Viktor went next and pulled out Chinese Fireball with the number three. Neither of them looked surprised that they would be facing dragons, which meant Charlie had been correct in her assumptions.</p>
<p>Ludo held out the bag towards the two Hogwarts students and Charlie motioned for Angelina to go first. The Gryffindor reached in and pulled out a Swedish Short-Snout with a number one painted on it.</p>
<p>"That leaves the Hungarian Horntail for Charlotte," Ludo said happily and handed Charlie her model. "Johnson, you'll be going first, so just stand by the entrance and wait for me to call your name. Remember, you're only allowed to use your wand. Charlotte, may I talk to you for a moment?"</p>
<p>"Uh...sure." Bewildered, Charlie followed Ludo out of the tent.</p>
<p>"Anything I can do for you?" he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Charlie regarded him in puzzlement. "No, sir. I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Do you have a plan? I have a few pointers I wouldn't mind giving." He winked. “I won’t tell anyone, of course, and as the underage underdog you deserve a few hints.”</p>
<p>"That's kind of you, sir," Charlie said quickly. "But I have a plan."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I think I broke enough Tournament rules already.</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re sure,” said Ludo uncertainly. A whistle blast cut through the air and he jumped. “That’s me!”</p>
<p>He rushed off and Charlie shuffled back into the tent. She sat next to Angelina and squeezed her arm. “You’re going to do great.”</p>
<p>Angelina smiled. “I sure hope so.”</p>
<p>“Miss Angelina Johnson!” boomed Ludo’s voice. “If you will please join us!”</p>
<p>Angelina took a deep breath and went outside, her posture straight and her hand gripping her wand determinedly. The next fifty minutes passed by with Charlie’s muscles tightening with stress and anxiety—the constant sound of screaming and roaring caused her heart to go into overdrive. She was greatly relieved at the cheering that erupted at the end of each round, which signified the Champions had successfully gotten the golden egg and, more importantly, were still alive.</p>
<p>Far too soon for her liking, it was her turn.</p>
<p>“For the final round, let’s see if Miss Charlotte Potter can best the Hungarian Horntail!” roared Ludo gleefully.</p>
<p>Charlie took a slow, deep breath. She strode out into the wide-open space, hundreds of people filling the stadium seats and looking down at her. The monstrous beast snarled at Charlie, her spiked tail thrashing about. She crouched over her eggs, which rested between her legs, the golden one glinting in the sunlight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Here goes nothing.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Accio Sorting Hat! Accio Firebolt!” </em>called Charlie.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, please, please, please. </em>
</p>
<p>A confused murmur rustled through the crowd. Charlie ignored them, kept her mind focussed on the items she wanted and her gaze on the dragon, who kept still, her yellow eyes glued upon her. There was a rush of wind and Charlie glanced over her shoulder to see both her broomstick and the Sorting Hat soaring towards her. She thrust her wand up the sleeve of her sweater. She grabbed her broom with one hand and the Hat with the other. She threw her leg over her broomstick and stared at the Hat, but nothing formed. Feeling a brief burst of panic, Charlie shoved it onto her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m going to need some extra help with this dragon. Can I please have the Sword of Gryffindor?’</em>
</p>
<p>The Sorting Hat did not respond. Instead, it contracted, and something hard and heavy <em>thunked </em>against the top of her head. Startled, she pulled off the Hat and stared at the silver hilt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whoa. I really can summon the Sword of Gryffindor.</em>
</p>
<p>She unsheathed the sword and the exclamations from the crowd was merely a buzz in her ears. She stuck the Sorting Hat and sword in her belt and kicked off, flying high into the air. The wind rushed past her and in the element where she was most at home, she relaxed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay. There's the egg. Dive and swerve.</em>
</p>
<p>Charlie hurtled for the dragon and swerved just in time to avoid a jet of fire. She twisted and turned, but the dragon remained grounded. Charlie furrowed her brow, lingering just out of the dragon’s reach, where she snarled at her.</p>
<p>Charlie slowly rose higher, moving in a taunting circle. The only chance she had to get the egg was if she got the Hungarian Horntail to fly. She zoomed back and forth, keeping out of the dragon’s range of fire. With an angry, frustrated roar the Horntail unfurled her wings and flew up—not far, but enough for Charlie to make her move.</p>
<p>She swooped down at a breakneck pace. She seized the golden egg—and something viciously collided with her shoulder.</p>
<p>She went sprawling.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dang it—the tail!</em>
</p>
<p>The spiked tail cut a gash into her shoulder and she hit the ground hard, rolling with the broomstick and golden egg clutched tight to her chest. She ended up a few feet away from the nest of eggs and she looked up.</p>
<p>She was surrounded by a wall of fire.</p>
<p>The Horntail would not be fooled—she recognized the dragon-keepers, who were now kept far away from Charlie by the circle of tall, licking flames. The dragon rounded on her, her mouth opening wide and fangs glinting.</p>
<p>The crowd was in hysterics.</p>
<p><em>“Charlotte!” </em>roared Charlie Weasley in utter terror—they would not be able to extinguish the flames in time.</p>
<p>Dumbledore and the rest of the judges launched to their feet.</p>
<p>The dragon attacked.</p>
<p>Charlie thrust up the Sword of Gryffindor.</p>
<p>The stream of fire collided with enchanted metal.</p>
<p>Charlie gripped the hilt with all her strength. Her green eyes were wide as the embers skirted past her face, the blade the only guard between her and a scorching death. Her knees dug into the ground and sweat beaded on her forehead from the intense heat, dripping down and stinging her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop</em>
</p>
<p>The dragon reared back, smoke trailing from her snout. As her head thrashed about, rays of the sun caught Charlie’s eye, causing dots to appear in her vision. The Horntail’s fierce gaze fell back upon her. Charlie swung the sword up, holding it over her head. She angled the sword so that the sunlight reflected off the blade and blinded the beast.</p>
<p>The Hungarian Horntail stumbled back with a roar, spinning around to avoid the glare. The sword was smoldering, the metal retaining the heat. Charlie dropped it to the ground and seized her broomstick. She kicked off slightly, so that she was hovering above the ground. With the golden egg pressed between her chest and the handle, she seized the hilt of the sword and rocketed into the air just as the dragon swung back around.</p>
<p>Charlie ducked and twirled to avoid the stream of fire and looped under the tail. She flew outside the flames, which the dragon-keepers were rapidly extinguishing. When they created a gap, they sprinted for the furious Hungarian Horntail and fired several Stunning Spells to subdue it.</p>
<p>“Miss Potter has done it!” screamed Ludo. “What showmanship! What nerve! What cleverness! What efficiency!”</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re making it sound like I did all of it on purpose.</em>
</p>
<p>McGonagall, Flitwick, Moody and Hagrid rushed to meet her as she landed outside the enclosure. “I got it,” she wheezed.</p>
<p>Flitwick, Hagrid and McGonagall looked like they were going to be sick. Moody, however, seemed delighted. “That was exceptional work, lass!”</p>
<p>“Miss Potter,” said Flitwick, his face white. “That was—that was brilliant thinking on your part.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You can summon the Sword of Gryffindor,” breathed McGonagall, staring at the gleaming, ancient sword the girl held out at a careful distance. “I thought—I thought it was Mr. Weasley who had that ability.”</p>
<p>“Er, it’s a long story,” panted Charlie. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, it felt like a thousand pins were spearing her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeh beat the Horntail, Charlie!" Hagrid said with tears in his eyes. “Yeh were amazin’!”</p>
<p>"You need to see Madam Pomfrey about that shoulder, Miss Potter,” said Flitwick anxiously.</p>
<p>“I will—just one second.”</p>
<p>Charlie scanned the sea of faces—the crowd was going absolutely wild. She found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Remus was there was well, looking just as shaken and terrified as her friends and godfather. Charlie gave them a thumbs-up, using the arm attached to her injured shoulder and she hissed in pain.</p>
<p>“Now, Miss Potter,” said Flitwick sharply.</p>
<p>Charlie walked to the medical tent, where Pomfrey ushered her to a cot. She muttered furiously under her breath as she patched up Charlie’s shoulder. She gave the raven-haired girl strict instructions to remain on her cot and went to check on Angelina.</p>
<p>Hermione, Ron and Harry rushed in a few minutes later. "Charlie!" Hermione whispered excitedly. “You were fantastic!”</p>
<p>"Brilliant," Harry agreed. "But now I have nail marks permanently etched into my skin thanks to Hermione."</p>
<p>"I think Viktor Krum was jealous," Ron said seriously. "He should really take some pointers from you."</p>
<p>“Honestly, I thought you were a goner for a second,” said Harry. “Good thing you thought to bring the Sword of Gryffindor.”</p>
<p>“You really can summon it,” said Hermione in awe. “Do you know how special that is?”</p>
<p>“Er, I think I have an idea. Thanks, guys.”</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go check the scores,” said Ron eagerly.</p>
<p>“Madam Pomfrey told me to stay here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, she healed your wound already—look, it stopped bleeding. You nearly died for that score, it’s only fair that you see it.”</p>
<p>“That’s a decent point. Um, can you guys help me carry my stuff?”</p>
<p>Hermione carried the egg. Harry took her broomstick and Charlie sent a stream of water from her wand to the blade. It sizzled against the metal and smoke curled into the air. “Still hot,” she muttered.</p>
<p>The four exited the tent and found Sirius and Remus waiting for them. "That was brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed.</p>
<p>He moved in to hug her and Charlie said quickly, “Watch the sword! It’ll probably give you a third-degree burn if you touch it.”</p>
<p>Sirius gave her a side hug. "You nearly gave us a heart attack," Remus said as he hugged her next, his face still pale.</p>
<p>“What is with that sword?” asked Sirius in disbelief, staring at the weapon.</p>
<p>“It’s the Sword of Gryffindor,” explained Charlie. “A true Gryffindor can summon it through the Sorting Hat if they are in need of help. Professor Dumbledore said that though I chose to be a Ravenclaw, I have the traits Godric Gryffindor valued most, which is why the sword comes to me. I used it to slay the Basilisk in second year.”</p>
<p>“Remus did tell me about that,” said Sirius. “I just never thought—I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>“Neither did I,” said Remus with a slight frown.</p>
<p>Charlie smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t really tell anybody.”</p>
<p>A wide, beaming smile crossed Sirius’ face. “Your parents would be so proud.”</p>
<p>Charlie blushed.</p>
<p>They all went to the edge of the enclosure, where the dragons were gone and Charlie could see the judges clearly at the other side, where they had been safely out of range of dragon attacks.</p>
<p>"They assign marks out of ten," Hermione whispered as Maxime raised her wand.</p>
<p>
  <em>9.</em>
</p>
<p>"Decent!" Harry smiled.</p>
<p>Mr. Crouch sent up a glittering <em>8</em>. Dumbledore gave her a <em>9</em>. The score from Ludo Bagman—<em>10</em>.</p>
<p>"All right!" Ron hollered. "You're killing it, Charlie!"</p>
<p>Karkaroff sent up a <em>4</em>, which caused the crowd to burst into a bout of booing.</p>
<p>"That biased rat," Sirius growled. "Charlie did leagues better than Krum. I ought to—”</p>
<p>"<em>You're </em>not going to do anything," Remus said calmly. "Charlie isn't bothered. You shouldn't be either."</p>
<p>"It's all good," Charlie assured Sirius. "I didn't expect much from him to begin with."</p>
<p>“It’s all bull,” said Ron fiercely. “That bit with the sword—that was fantastic!”</p>
<p>Charlie Weasley came running up to them, a green tinge to his cheeks. “Charlotte, I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine!” said Charlie quickly. “The dragon was just too clever this time around.”</p>
<p>“Thank Merlin you were cleverer,” said Charlie Weasley shakily.</p>
<p>Charlie grinned tiredly. “Just by a hair.”</p>
<p>“That was the most amazing—and terrifying—thing I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a good way to sum up what happened.”</p>
<p>Charlie Weasley clapped her lightly on the back. “You’re tied with Krum for first place, and you deserve it. Bagman would like you to stick around so he can have a word with you and the other Champions. I’ve got to run and send an owl off to Mum. I promised I would tell her everything that happened."</p>
<p>“Maybe don’t tell her the part where she nearly got roasted alive,” advised Ron.</p>
<p>His elder brother grinned at him. “That’s probably a good idea,” he agreed.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess that's my cue to head home." Sirius ruffled Charlie's hair fondly and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. "Keep me updated and I'll see you soon."</p>
<p>“We’ll be here for the Second Task,” promised Remus, hugging Harry and then Charlie. “See you kids later.”</p>
<p>The quartet waved after the departing adults. Hermione, Harry and Ron promised they would wait for Charlie and she hurried back into the tent. Fleur, Angelina and Viktor showed up a few minutes later and Charlie recoiled in surprise as they surrounded her, faces alight with wonder and, in Krum’s case, awe.</p>
<p>"That was great!" Angelina squealed. "I wish I'd thought of that. Not the sword, obviously, but the broomstick. I Transfigured a rock into a dog for a distraction." She rubbed the orange paste covering her burn. “Did not work all that well.”</p>
<p>"It was a very clever idea," Charlie assured her.</p>
<p>“Your flying vos vonderful,” said Krum seriously.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Charlie gratefully. “But I really should have been paying attention to the tail.”</p>
<p>“Where did yoo get ze sword?” asked Fleur earnestly. “It came right out of ze hat!”</p>
<p>“Er—it’s a long story, but it’s an artifact from one of the Hogwarts Founders.”</p>
<p>"You all did brilliantly!" Ludo exclaimed, coming up to them. "You'll be pleased to know you have a while before the Second Task. It'll take place on February twenty-fourth at half past nine in the morning. During that time, you'll have to solve the clue inside the golden egg. It'll tell what to expect for your Second Task. Any questions? No? Good! Off you go!"</p>
<p>The Champions left the tent and they bid Charlie goodbye. Whatever ill-will they held towards her before the First Task was gone—it seemed her performance had proved to them she deserved to be there, even if she hadn’t wanted to participate to begin with. She joined up with her friends and they started back to the castle.</p>
<p>"Does Remus read the <em>Daily Prophet</em>?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Not usually. Why?"</p>
<p>"Well, Sirius mentioned the article Rita Skeeter wrote about the attack on Professor Moody at the end of the summer. But he didn’t mention the apparent 'romance' happening between you, Ron and I."</p>
<p>Ron turned red. "I'm glad! That would be an awkward conversation to have."</p>
<p>"How do you think I feel?" Harry cried. "We're <em>related</em>."</p>
<p>Hermione giggled. "They either haven't seen that article yet or they don't believe it. I'm sure if Sirius or Remus really thought something was happening between Harry and Charlie, they'd cut it off instantly."</p>
<p>"Rita Skeeter should mind her own business," Harry muttered.</p>
<p>"Speak of the devil," Charlie sighed.</p>
<p>The reporter was making a beeline for the raven-haired girl. "Wonderful job, Charlotte! Do you think you can tell me more about that magnificent sword? Would you mind coming with me and guiding me through your thought process?”</p>
<p>"Sorry, not interested," Charlie said flatly.</p>
<p>And she and her three best friends continued on for the castle, leaving Rita behind, and Charlie felt lighter than she had in weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Something's Up With Rita Skeeter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still don’t know what you were thinking, agreeing to take part in this madness,” said Pomfrey frostily as she, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick walked towards the castle. “Charlotte Potter was nearly killed today!”</p><p>“I was prepared to intervene to save her, Poppy. But I knew her intentions with the Sword of Gryffindor, and knew it would protect her.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you never told me she was capable of summoning the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat,” said McGonagall furiously.</p><p>“I had my assumptions, but with Ronald Weasley being in the Chamber of Secrets with her at the time, there was always a margin for error. Today merely proved my assumptions to be correct.”</p><p>“That girl is taking years from my life,” said Flitwick with a sigh.</p><p>They climbed the stone steps of the castle and when they stepped into the Entrance Hall, it was to see a massive crowd gathered in front of the main staircase, where the Golden Quartet stood over their audience. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, some Slytherins, Beauxbatons girls and Durmstrang boys listened with rapt attention as Ron regaled them with the tale of the Chamber of Secrets—more specifically, how Charlie used the Sword of Gryffindor to slay the Basilisk.</p><p>Charlie was beet red upon having all the attention upon her. The silver sword, finally cooled, hung from her hip, the large rubies sparkling in the light. Hermione looked entirely exasperated with Ron’s dramatic storytelling but Harry was highly enjoying himself.</p><p>“Now the Chamber of Secrets is closed forever, and the skeleton of the Basilisk lies in its depths,” finished Ron with flourish.</p><p>“Yoo killed ze Basilisk when yoo were twelve?” a Beauxbatons student piped up incredulously.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” said Charlie, fingers fidgeting at her side. “But it was pure luck, honestly. There was no skill involved whatsoever.”</p><p>Whispers broke out amongst the crowd, some awed, some disbelieving, some cynical, and it met together in a steady hum. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and the simple sound, as it so often did, caused silence to fall.</p><p>“I hope Mr. Weasley’s exciting tale answered your questions,” he said, eyes glimmering. “I am sure Charlotte would appreciate some time to rest and recover. It’s been an eventful day for her and the other Champions.”</p><p>There was some disappointed mumbling but the crowd dispersed. Hermione, Ron and Harry clustered near the railing to let a stream of students go by. Charlie inched her way down the steps and crossed the Entrance Hall to where Dumbledore was standing.</p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled, cheeks still pink with embarrassment. “They all just kinda came at me at once. They wanted to know about the sword and Ron…well, he insisted on telling them. It’s hard to stop him once he gets started.”</p><p>“That is the case for most Weasleys,” said McGonagall dryly.</p><p>“There is no need to apologize,” assured Dumbledore. “Curiosity is an innate part of human nature. I’m sure they appreciated the story greatly. Though I noticed much was left out.”</p><p>His blue eyes twinkled and Charlie grinned sheepishly. “I told him to leave out the parts about the diary and Tom Riddle’s memory. I figured all they were interested in was the sword, so that’s all Ron had to tell.” She removed the Sword of Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat from her belt and extended them to Dumbledore. “These should probably go back to where they belong.”</p><p>“You used it well, Miss Potter,” said McGonagall softly. “I do believe Godric Gryffindor would have been proud.”</p><p>Shock crossed Charlie’s face at the praise before a smile formed, so large that it nearly split her face in two. “Thank you, Professor! That means so much.”</p><p>“I must insist that it was not pure luck that seized your victory against the Basilisk,” said Dumbledore with a raised brow. “There was much skill involved.”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it, Professor,” said Charlie, who did not think amateurly swinging a sword around counted as a skill.</p><p>“I’m sure your Housemates are eager for your arrival,” said Flitwick. “You deserve to celebrate, Miss Potter.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.”</p><p>
  <em>I also deserve a nap. I’m more looking forward to the nap.</em>
</p><p>She hurried back to her friends and together they walked up the stairs. “You guys are lucky,” said Harry, disgruntled. “You lot are going to be partying.”</p><p>“If it helps, I’m not going to be partying for long. I’m so tired,” said Charlie.</p><p>“What exactly is with the golden egg?” asked Ron, eyeing the large oval Charlie carried under her arm.</p><p>“I’m supposed to open it. It’s going to give me a clue to solve and it’ll tell me what I’m going to face in the Second Task.”</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!”</p><p>Charlie craned her neck to glance down the corridor to make sure they were alone. She opened up the egg, but there was nothing inside. A horrible shrieking noise rang off the walls and Charlie frantically clapped the egg shut.</p><p>“What was that?” cried Harry, hands pressed against his ears.</p><p>“I guess that’s the clue I have to solve,” said Charlie dazedly.</p><p>“I’ve never heard anything like that before,” said Hermione with a frown.</p><p>“Well, we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out,” remarked Charlie. “The Second Task isn’t until February.”</p><p>She and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry and went to Ravenclaw Tower. When Charlie entered the common room, her Housemates erupted into cheers. Blue streamers hung from the ceiling and the table was piled with food.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” she asked.</p><p>“A house-elf brought it!” said Clancy. “Said you couldn’t have a party without food, and he was right!”</p><p>
  <em>Dobby.</em>
</p><p>"You were brilliant!" Eliza complimented. "If the Quidditch Cup was running this year we would have won it for sure!"</p><p>"All right, Charlie. Show us what's in the golden egg!" Tommy called.</p><p>“There’s nothing in the egg—I already looked. It just makes this ugly, ear-ringing screeching sound,” replied Charlie.</p><p>Tommy scowled. “What’s the point in that?”</p><p>“Well, it’s the clue I’m meant to solve.”</p><p>“That’s a rubbish clue.”</p><p>Charlie laughed. “I’m going to put my stuff away. I’ll be back.”</p><p>She jogged to her dorm and put her golden egg in her trunk and balanced her Firebolt beside it. Alone in her room, with the danger long behind her, Charlie let out a deep sigh of relief and collapsed against her mattress for a proper breather.</p><p>
  <em>One down, two more to go.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>"You know," Charlie mused as she and her friends backed slowly away from the continuously-growing Skrewts. "Somehow, these things are worse than the dragons.”</p><p>“Stingers are a bit more menacing than teeth,” agreed Harry.</p><p>“You’re both mental,” said Ron with a scoff.</p><p>It was the start of December and it was back to the normal school routine for Charlie. The raven-haired girl crouched behind Harry as the ten grey-armoured creatures scuttled around the pumpkin patch angrily. The students had attempted to put the Skrewts in pillow-lined boxes but they all immediately retreated once the Skrewts rebelled.</p><p>"Come on, yeh lot, wrangle ‘em up!" Hagrid bellowed. There were only a few kids left out in the cold winter air trying to catch the Skrewts. The others had fled into Hagrid's hut and were peering at them from the window, enjoying the show.</p><p>“Gits!” Ron shouted at them.</p><p>Hermione smacked his shoulder. “Ron!”</p><p>Harry and Charlie cautiously approached a Skrewt. "The stinger is pointing at us!" Harry hissed. He brandished the rope he held in his hands. “And what’s a rope supposed to do?”</p><p>"Just stay calm and loop it over the stinger," Charlie urged.</p><p>"Why don't you do it?"</p><p>“I was nearly roasted to death. I’m not looking to test my luck so soon afterwards.”</p><p>“The Skrewt isn’t going to kill you. Just severely injure.”</p><p>“I’ll distract it.”</p><p>Grunting under his breath, Harry cautiously approached the Skrewt, who was following Charlie’s movements. He managed to loop the rope around the stinger without getting harmed and together the two kids stuffed the Skrewt into a crate.</p><p>"Got it!" Harry breathed, nailing down the lid to the box.</p><p>"That certainly looked like fun."</p><p>Startled, Charlie whirled around and stared at Rita Skeeter. The woman was observing the bruised and exhausted kids with a slight smirk on her face.</p><p>"An’ who're yeh?" Hagrid demanded.</p><p>"I'm Rita Skeeter, reporter for the <em>Daily Prophet</em>," Rita introduced.</p><p>"Ah. Didn' Dumbledore ban yeh from the school grounds?"</p><p>
  <em>Security! Someone! Trespasser on Hogwarts property!</em>
</p><p>"What are those creatures called?" Rita asked quickly, easily pinpointing Hagrid’s soft spot. "They're quite fascinating."</p><p>"They're Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid said, his chest puffing out just a bit in pride.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever heard of them before. Where did you acquire them?"</p><p>Charlie noticed the red flush creeping up Hagrid's face and she quelled a groan, knowing that whatever the answer was, it would not keep Hagrid out of trouble. “We think they’re quite interesting,” she said loudly.</p><p>“We’re learning a lot from them,” added Hermione, and she elbowed the two boys sharply in the sides when they didn’t speak up.</p><p>"Yeah, brilliant," Harry muttered.</p><p>"Very cool," Ron lied.</p><p>Rita, however, locked onto Charlie's voice only. "Oh, Charlotte! I didn't see you there. Is Care of Magical Creatures one of your favourite lessons?"</p><p>"Sure,” said Charlie.</p><p>"Wonderful." She turned back to face Hagrid. "How long have you been teaching?"</p><p>Charlie watched as Rita eyed Dean's smouldering robes and Lavender’s scratches.</p><p>
  <em>I have a bad feeling about this.</em>
</p><p>"Two years," Hagrid answered. "An' lovin' every minute o' it."</p><p>"You know what, Hagrid? How would you like to be interviewed for the <em>Daily Prophet</em>? We have a zoology section and I think your little Skrewts would be a hit!"</p><p>"Sure," Hagrid agreed eagerly. "I'm free this Friday, if yeh'd like teh chat then."</p><p>"Sounds good." Rita nodded. "The Three Broomsticks at lunch?"</p><p>Hagrid agreed to the arrangement just as the bell rang. The students burst from Hagrid's cabin and the others gingerly made their way up to the castle. Charlie lingered behind, waiting until Rita made her departure, before approaching Hagrid.</p><p>“Um, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” she said carefully. “You saw what she wrote about me, right?”</p><p>“I know she can twist up yer words. That’s why Dumbledore don’ want her on the grounds,” said Hagrid. “Bu’ I’ll be real careful what I tell her, Charlie. Jus’ think o’ how many people the <em>Daily Prophet </em>reaches! I can tell people all about creatures they think are scary an’ try teh change their minds!”</p><p>“If you’re sure, Hagrid,” said Charlie with a sigh. “Just be careful.” She returned to her friends and she said flatly, "That won't end well.”</p><p>"Why would Rita want to interview Hagrid?" Harry asked. "She doesn't seem like the type of person who'd be interested in what Hagrid does."</p><p>"I doubt she is." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "She's probably up to something devious."</p><p>"She wouldn’t be the first one we’ve met to be up to something devious,” Ron remarked. “Come on, let’s go to lunch. I’m starving.”</p><p>Charlie glanced at Harry. “Mind taking yours to-go? I was hoping we could make some more progress in trying to accomplish telepathy.”</p><p>“Sure, I’m up for it,” he replied.</p><p>When they reached the castle, the siblings stopped by the Great Hall to grab a few sandwiches. They waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione before heading outside again. Harry quickly devoured his ham sandwich before it grew soggy from the damp mist hanging in the air. "What do you want to do?”</p><p>"Well, I want to know more about you. I don't know much about your life with Remus."</p><p>"Oh. Well, there’s not much to tell, really.” Harry smiled as he thought about his childhood. “He’s a wonderful guardian. He used to take me to London for my birthday and we would explore the shops. He used to read me fairy tales every night before I went to bed. Most of them, funnily enough, were about wolves of some sort."</p><p>Charlie tilted her head to the side. "How did you feel? When Remus told you that he was a werewolf?"</p><p>"Shocked, as anyone would," Harry replied. "But it made sense. I always had a nanny on a full moon and he would be exhausted for days afterwards. But it didn't change anything. I knew he would never hurt me. I'm not as frightened of his werewolf form as I used to be. I know he'll always come back to me, no matter what."</p><p>"I wonder what it would have been like if we were raised together." Charlie kicked a stone across the wet grass. "I wonder if we would still have become the people we are now."</p><p>"I don't know. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I was the one who got that." Harry pointed at the scar on Charlie's forehead. "I don't want it, of course, and I know it's not something people should be in awe over. But I still wonder."</p><p>"I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even Pansy." Charlie ran her fingers across her lightning bolt-shaped scar. "It's a burden."</p><p>They continued to walk in silence for a moment. "You're handling it well," Harry spoke up. "Much better than I think I could."</p><p>Charlie smiled softly. "Thanks. I try. Now tell me more embarrassing stories.”</p><p>“No,” said Harry flatly.</p><p>“Harry, we’re supposed to be bonding.”</p><p>“What does me telling you embarrassing stories about my childhood have to do with bonding?”</p><p>“It’ll help us be closer.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “You just want to laugh at me.”</p><p>“A little bit, yeah.”</p><p>“What are the other steps involved in achieving telepathy, anyway? I never really made it past the first one.”</p><p>“The next step is clearing our minds and trying to get them to connect.”</p><p>Harry pulled a face. “That sounds boring.”</p><p>“It involves sitting still for lengthy periods of time, so yeah, for you, definitely boring.”</p><p>...</p><p>While Harry and Charlie were spending time together, Ron and Hermione did a few laps around the castle. During their conversation, Hermione wheedled the location of the kitchen from Ron, who knew how to get inside thanks to his brothers.</p><p>There was no talking her out of it. Just before curfew the four approached a painting of a bowl of fruit, which served as the entrance to the kitchen. Before Ron tickled the pear, Charlie looked at Hermione sternly. “We’re here to say hi. Not convince them to fight for liberation.”</p><p>"I'd hate to think of what Remus would do to me if he discovered I had a hand in liberating the house-elves of Hogwarts," Harry muttered.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "I won't do anything of the sort! I just want to see where they work."</p><p>Knowing that was as much reassurance as she was going to get, Charlie nodded at Ron. He tickled the pear and the painting opened, revealing the entrance. They went into the kitchen, which was a high-ceilinged room with hundreds of glittering brass pans and pots hanging on iron hooks. A giant brick oven sat at the back of the room and hundreds of house-elves moved back and forth, carting dirty dinner dishes to the massive sink in the corner of the room.</p><p>Dobby was quick to spot his mistress and he hurtled towards her, tackling the girl in a hug. "Hello, Miss! Dobby is very happy to see you!"</p><p>"And I'm very happy to see you." Charlie squeezed him back. "How's work going?"</p><p>"Good!" Dobby exclaimed. "Professor Dumbledore is very kind! He has even given Winky a job!"</p><p>"Winky's here?" Charlie asked in surprise.</p><p>"Yes!" Dobby grabbed Charlie's hand and led her through the kitchen. The elves beamed and bowed and curtsied as Dobby pulled her along. "Dobby heard of poor Winky's problem and went to help!"</p><p>"You helped Winky get a job here?"</p><p>"Dobby did."</p><p>"That was very sweet of you, Dobby."</p><p>The house-elf beamed with pleasure and stopped in front of the brick oven. Winky was slumped on a stool, large tears rolling down her cheeks. Compared to Dobby's neat, although mismatched, attire, she was a mess. "Hey, Winky," Charlie greeted.</p><p>The little elf burst into tears.</p><p>Hermione hustled over to calm her but it did no good. Dobby smiled up at Charlie, completely unbothered by Winky’s hysterics, and asked, "Would Miss be liking some tea?"</p><p>“Uh, sure, please,” said Charlie, studying Winky with concern.</p><p>Immediately a silver tray was carried over by six house-elves. Porcelain cups, a large jug of milk, a kettle and a plate of cookies were piled on the tray. "Brilliant service," Ron complimented and he snatched up a cookie. Hermione glared at him but the house-elves were delighted. They bowed to the redhead and scurried off.</p><p>"Do any of you get paid?" Hermione asked. Harry slapped his forehead as the house-elves gave the girl horrified looks.</p><p>"I may be a disgraced elf," Winky said angrily, "but I will not be taking pay even if Professor Dumbledore offers it! I is ashamed of being free!"</p><p>"And Dobby loves Charlotte Potter," Dobby said sweetly. "Dobby needs no pay."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>Ron elbowed her sharply in the side. "They. Like. What. They. Do," he hissed through gritted teeth. “Here, in this castle, they’re treated well, and they don’t want to be free. Now <em>please </em>shut up about it!"</p><p>Offended, Hermione moved furiously away from her friends and towards Winky. "You don't have to be ashamed of being free, Winky. Mr. Crouch was really horrible—"</p><p>At this, Winky clapped her small hands over her ears and shrieked, "Do not be insulting my master, Miss! Master Crouch is a good master and right to sack Winky!"</p><p>"Winky is having trouble adjusting to freedom," Dobby whispered to Charlie. "She forgets that she is no longer bound to Mr. Crouch. She can say whatever she likes about him!"</p><p>Charlie grinned mischievously. "So you can say whatever you want about the Malfoys, then?"</p><p>Dobby blinked in realization. "Yes! Dobby's old masters were very bad Dark wizards! Horrible, horrible, bad bad wizards!"</p><p>"You ought to be ashamed, talking that way about your masters!" Winky shrieked.</p><p>“The Malfoys are not Dobby’s masters!” said Dobby strongly. “Dobby belongs to Charlotte Potter!”</p><p>"You don't <em>belong </em>to me," Charlie corrected quickly. "You're free to do whatever you like."</p><p>"And Dobby would like to stay with Charlotte Potter," Dobby said feelingly.</p><p>Winky moaned and buried her face in her hands. "I is a bad elf! Winky's family has been serving the Crouches for generations! What will Mr. Crouch do without Winky?"</p><p>"Mr. Crouch is doing fine," Charlie assured in an attempt to cheer the elf up. "He's judging the Triwizard Tournament with Mr. Bagman."</p><p>The happiness at hearing her master's name immediately faded upon hearing Ludo's name. "Mr. Bagman is a terrible wizard! My master is not liking him one little bit!" she cried.</p><p>"Terrible?" Charlie asked curiously.</p><p>"Master be telling Winky things...things that I must keep secret."</p><p>The tears consumed Winky once more and Charlie sighed, knowing that trying to calm her down would be a futile effort. Hoping that she would eventually adjust to her new environment, Charlie glanced at Dobby. "You know, Christmas is coming up. What would you like?"</p><p>Dobby's green eyes widened. "A Christmas present for Dobby?"</p><p>"Of course, silly! I got you one last year."</p><p>"I already know what I'm getting him." Ron grinned.</p><p>“Miss and friends are so kind,” said Dobby, eyes bright.</p><p>“If you think of anything, let me know,” said Charlie. “We better get going. It’s almost curfew.” Charlie knelt down and whispered to Dobby, “Look after Winky for me, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss,” Dobby said softly.</p><p>“Bye, everyone!” called Charlie.</p><p>There was a chorus of goodbyes as the children departed. "I can't believe you!" Hermione said crossly as they walked through the corridors. "Those house-elves are working hard for nothing and you just want to let them be?!"</p><p>"Yes," Charlie said firmly. "Did you see them? They were <em>happy. </em>We’ve been over this. Hermione, I don't agree with all of your ideas. I think house-elf mistreatment should be stopped, but forcing them into freedom against their will is wrong and I’m not going to partake in it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Hermione scowled and glared at the floor. "I suppose it's the same for you two?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Ron said.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry added.</p><p>"Fine. I'll do it on my own. And then you'll all see I was right," Hermione snapped and stormed ahead of her friends.</p><p>Charlie sighed. “She’s really into this.”</p><p>"You think?" Harry asked sarcastically.</p><p>“On the bright side, she didn’t scream at us,” said Ron optimistically. “She’s actually trying to prove a point, which means she’ll keep talking to us.”</p><p>“And keep going on about S.P.E.W.,” said Harry flatly.</p><p>“I didn’t say it was <em>much </em>of a bright side.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Brother, Will You Be My Dance Partner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Professor McGonagall is giving her death glare," Hermione whispered to Charlie. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Charlie followed McGonagall’s irate glare and winced. She pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes in exasperation. "Ron and Dean are having a sword fight with the twins' fake wands," she said softly.</p>
<p>"Idiot," Hermione huffed.</p>
<p>"Weasley and Thomas!" McGonagall barked, fed up with their behaviour. "Will you cease this childishness and return to your seats?"</p>
<p>Ron and Dean hastily discarded their fake wands and scurried to their chairs. The redhead took his usual spot behind Charlie and Hermione. "There's only a minute left before the bell, anyway," he muttered, only loud enough for the girls to hear. "What could she possibly teach us in that timespan?"</p>
<p>Charlie shrugged her shoulders in response. Satisfied that the boys had settled down, McGonagall cleared her throat. "I want to inform you that the Yule Ball is approaching. This event is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. It is an opportunity to socialize with our guests. Only fourth-years and above are invited to the ball, but you may invite a younger student if you so choose."</p>
<p>"As a date?" Ron whispered in horror as the Gryffindor girls erupted into high-pitched giggles.</p>
<p>"The event will start at eight o'clock in the evening on Christmas Day and it will finish at midnight. It will take place in the Great Hall. Dress robes will be mandatory. I expect nothing less than utter perfection from you. You will behave in the manner expected of students of Hogwarts. I will be very disappointed if a student, <em>especially</em> a Gryffindor student, embarrasses the school in any way."</p>
<p>"She's talking about you," Hermione whispered to Ron with a slight smirk. The redhead glared at her before slumping in his seat.</p>
<p>The bell rang and everyone jumped to their feet, collecting their belongings and scrambling to the door. "Miss Potter? May I have a word with you?" McGonagall requested as the girl stood from her chair.</p>
<p>"Sure." Charlie nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking over to McGonagall's desk.</p>
<p>"I want to make you aware that the Champions and their partners open the ball. So be sure that you are prepared."</p>
<p>"Oh, uh…yeah. Okay. Thank you for telling me.”</p>
<p>McGonagall inclined her head and Charlie walked out of the classroom. Hermione and Ron were waiting for her outside the door. "What was that about?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"The Champions and their dance partners open the Yule Ball," she explained dazedly. "That means it’s mandatory for me to have a date."</p>
<p>"And I thought I had it bad," Ron said. "All I have to do is ask a girl. You actually have to <em>dance </em>in front of everybody with a bloke."</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that made her feel so much better."</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Is it just me, or have the number of girls in this place multiplied by about a hundred?"</p>
<p>Charlie walked beside Harry as they made their way to their last Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the term. “That’s a bit of an exaggeration,” she replied. “There’s only about a dozen more girls, thanks to the Beauxbatons lot. It probably seems like there’s more of us because the girls have started to travel in larger packs.”</p>
<p>“Why do you do that, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Er, I haven’t been friends with that many girls to be able to answer that question,” said Charlie with amusement. “Have girls been asking you to the ball?”</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. I don't think so. Maybe a few desperate third-years here and there who really want to go, but the only time I've ever seen them is when they paint their nails in the Hufflepuff common room."</p>
<p>"Hey, at least you don't need a partner. How is it going to look if I dance with myself?"</p>
<p>"You're the Girl-Who-Lived," he said flatly. "You can't tell me you haven't been asked yet."</p>
<p>"Oh, I've gotten plenty of offers. But I've never met any of them before they approached me. Well, except Colin." A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "I might go with Colin."</p>
<p>"He'll be lugging that camera everywhere," her brother pointed out.</p>
<p>“Well, I need to ask <em>someone</em>.”</p>
<p>"Come on, you can do better than Colin Creevey.”</p>
<p>"Don’t be mean.”</p>
<p>The two left the castle and started across the frozen grass towards Hagrid's hut. Charlie stared at the grey sky for a moment before a brilliant idea struck her. She halted and whirled around to face Harry with a wide grin.</p>
<p>"Harry, will you be my date to the Yule Ball?"</p>
<p>Harry looked at her incredulously. “We’re siblings.”</p>
<p>Charlie smacked his shoulder. "I know that. But you need a date, I need a date, and just <em>imagine </em>the look on Sirius and Remus' faces when they find out!"</p>
<p>Harry frowned dubiously. "I don't know."</p>
<p>"We might finally get the story of why we were separated," she persuaded. "We won't even have to ask for it, and no one will find out how we discovered we're twins."</p>
<p>"I guess," he said with a slight smile. "But don't expect me to dance with you the whole night."</p>
<p>"No problem. I don't dance."</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The Golden Quartet were in various positions in the Charms corridor. Krum’s group of admirers had grown and gotten worse, as each one was desperately vying for his attention in the hopes of being his date for the Yule Ball. Since he spent much of his time in the library, the tittering, giggling, cooing girls followed. It made for a very distracting work environment.</p>
<p>Hermione and Charlie were reviewing their Potions notes for their test later on in the week. Harry and Ron, not in mood for reading, asked the two girls to quiz them to see if they actually knew the subject material.</p>
<p>“Ron, how many caterpillars are needed for the Shrinking Solution?” asked Hermione.</p>
<p>The redhead hugged his scarlet blanket, which he had brought with him from his dorm, closer to his body. The corridors grew quite drafty in the winter and their robes weren’t warm enough to fight off the chill.</p>
<p>“Five,” he answered.</p>
<p>“How many Shrivelfigs do you juice, at what pace do you stir the potion, and what level of heat?”</p>
<p>The question came not from Hermione but Snape, who had rounded the corner in time to hear Hermione’s pop quiz. Startled by the man’s appearance, Rom fumbled with his speech for a second before he managed to string his words together.</p>
<p>“Uh, I have to juice two Shrivelfigs and add their blood to my cauldron, which I stir slowly, and I gently heat the potion.”</p>
<p>"Hmm. It never fails to surprise me when you prove you <em>do </em>pay attention.” He regarded the four children, who were bundled in blankets, with a raised brow. "Should I even inquire as to why you are out here?"</p>
<p>"The library isn’t exactly a great place for studying right now,” said Charlie, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Viktor Krum is there almost every day, and he always has a gaggle of girls following him. The corridors are really the only other place we can study together.”</p>
<p>"Madam Pince is allowing this?" Snape asked dubiously.</p>
<p>“She’s outnumbered thirty to one,” said Hermione scornfully.</p>
<p>"Do not linger too long," the man advised as he continued on his way. "It will only hinder your results if you catch an ailment.”</p>
<p>Hermione waited until the Potions professor disappeared from view before turning to her friend. "You haven’t mentioned your progress with the golden egg.”</p>
<p>“That’s because no progress has been made,” admitted Charlie. “I know that sound belongs to a creature. But how am I supposed to tell which one?</p>
<p>"You could ask Hagrid,” suggested Harry.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped, scandalized. “That’s cheating! She’s not allowed to ask for help from the professors.”</p>
<p>“It’s a little late for that, Hermione,” said Ron with a scoff.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to ask for help,” said Charlie. “I have over a month to figure it out. Right now, I’ve got the Yule Ball to worry about.”</p>
<p>"You sure you want to take Harry as your date?" Ron asked, eyeing Harry with playful criticism. "You can do better."</p>
<p>"Shut up. It's a prank." Harry shoved Ron's arm. "How's <em>your </em>date coming along?"</p>
<p>The redhead's face fell. "It's hard to get a girl alone." He turned to Charlie and Hermione. "Why do you always walk in packs?"</p>
<p>"So guys like you won't approach us," Hermione returned.</p>
<p>"Oi, Ron! There you are!"</p>
<p>The teenagers looked over to see Fred and George sauntering down the corridor. "We've been looking for you bloody everywhere."</p>
<p>"What's up?" asked Ron curiously.</p>
<p>"Can we borrow Pig?"</p>
<p>"If you can catch him. What do you want him for?"</p>
<p>"I need a date for the ball and I thought Pig would be perfect," George drawled sarcastically. "What do you think, nitwit?"</p>
<p>"You've been sending an awful lot of letters lately," the youngest Weasley boy said suspiciously. "Who to?"</p>
<p>"None of your business," Fred said, tapping Ron's nose warningly with his wand. "So, got a date to the ball yet?"</p>
<p>"No,” muttered Ron.</p>
<p>"Keep waiting and all the good ones will be snagged," warned Fred.</p>
<p>“Good ones?” said Hermione in outrage.</p>
<p>Ron snorted. "Oh yeah? Who's your date?"</p>
<p>"Angelina."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Ron asked, taken aback. "When did you ask her?"</p>
<p>"Five minutes ago." Fred smirked. "It's not that hard."</p>
<p>“Later, Ronniekins.” George pinched Ron’s cheek and the twins left for the Owlery.</p>
<p>Ron glared after them before slumping against the wall in defeat. “He’s right. I’ve got to find a girl before only the trolls are left over.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” shrieked Hermione.</p>
<p>"You know, a girl who looks like, say, Eloise Midgen."</p>
<p>"Is it because she has acne?” demanded Hermione.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but her nose is really crooked and out of place.”</p>
<p>“There’s more to a person than just looks,” said Hermione frostily. “What about personality?”</p>
<p>Ron blinked. “Er, I don’t care much about that.”</p>
<p>"So you'd rather go to the ball with someone who acts completely nasty but is gorgeous?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. You know someone?" Ron asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Furious, Hermione gathered her things and stormed off. Harry and Charlie shook their heads while Ron stared after the girl, baffled.</p>
<p>“Nice,” scoffed Charlie.</p>
<p>"What? What did I say?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Having a Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Charlie walked across the courtyard one crisp, chilly afternoon, she spotted Ron and Harry hiding behind a portion of the low stone wall. Her eyebrow arched upon noticing the condition of the redhead. The boy was paler than usual with a shocked look in his blue eyes. Harry was snapping his fingers in front of Ron’s face, attempting to get a reaction out of him.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Charlie asked as she approached them.</p>
<p>Harry pointed towards the middle of the courtyard. “Her.”</p>
<p>She followed his finger and eyed Fleur, who was chatting with a group of her Beauxbatons friends. She looked especially radiant against the snowy landscape. "What about Fleur?"</p>
<p>"Ron asked her to the ball."</p>
<p>Stunned, she whipped her head around to stare at her brother. "He <em>what?</em>"</p>
<p>"He asked Fleur to the ball," he repeated. "I don’t know what got into him. Once he caught sight of her he charged across the courtyard and asked her out in front of all her friends.”</p>
<p>Charlie regarded Ron with sympathy. "I'm assuming that didn't go too well."</p>
<p>"I've lost it," he rasped, finally finding his words in his mortified state. "I can't believe I actually asked Fleur Delacour out! In front of all those people! The worst part is she didn't even answer me! Just looked at me as if I were scum, like I was the mud on the bottom of her shoe. It was so embarrassing, I just ran away without saying anything else.”</p>
<p>"You didn't run very far," she observed.</p>
<p>"I couldn't make it any farther than here," he moaned. "My legs gave out.”</p>
<p>"They did," Harry confirmed. "He collapsed like a ton of bricks."</p>
<p>"Ron, I'm sure you're not the first guy Fleur's shunned," Charlie comforted. "Don’t worry about her. You'll get a date."</p>
<p>"Do you know what’s rubbish? My <em>sister </em>has a date."</p>
<p>"Really?" Charlie asked, surprised. "Who asked Ginny?"</p>
<p>"Neville." He crossed his arms with a scowl. "Can you believe it? My little sister has a date and I don't! It's humiliating!"</p>
<p>“What are you three doing?”</p>
<p>Hermione approached them with a bewildered expression. Ron peered at her with an odd, intense expression before he grinned. “That’s it!”</p>
<p>"What's it?" Hermione asked, startled.</p>
<p>"You're a girl!"</p>
<p>Harry face-palmed while Charlie rolled her eyes. Hermione scowled softly. "Yes, I'm a girl. I'm glad you finally figured this out."</p>
<p>"What I <em>mean </em>is that you can come to the ball with me!"</p>
<p>"No, I can't." Hermione coughed, her face flushing red. "I'm already going with someone else."</p>
<p>"Bollocks," the ginger declared.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Hermione glared indignantly. "Just because you finally decided to notice my femininity doesn't mean someone else hasn't already!"</p>
<p>She stormed off in a huff and Ron frowned. "Charlie, is she <em>really </em>going with someone?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she confirmed. "But I'm not going to tell you who. It's her business."</p>
<p>Ron slapped the snowy concrete in frustration. "This is utter madness. Is there <em>any </em>girl in this school I can take?"</p>
<p>"Eloise Midgen," Harry suggested innocently.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Harry," he snapped. He looked at Charlie pleadingly. "You must know someone who needs a date!"</p>
<p>"Well," she said slowly, "I know Padma Patil still doesn't have a date. Her sister does, though, and she's pretty upset about that."</p>
<p>"Yeah…yeah! Padma will be perfect!" Ron's eyes lit up. "Do you know where she is?"</p>
<p>"She's probably in the library—"</p>
<p>Ron was up and running before she could finish her sentence. Charlie stared after him in amusement before shaking her head. "For his sake, I hope Padma says yes."</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "For <em>our </em>sake, I hope Padma says yes."</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The term ended and the Christmas holidays arrived. There was about a week left until Christmas, and those who were unable to attend the Yule Ball left for home. Charlie and Hermione were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, and Charlie glanced over her shoulder when a bout of boisterous laughing and shouting erupted from the Gryffindor table for the fifth time that morning.</p>
<p>"What are they doing over there?”</p>
<p>Hermione squinted over at the table but couldn't see what the source of the commotion was. She caught Ron's eye and waved him over.</p>
<p>"What's up?" Ron asked, squatting behind them.</p>
<p>"What the heck is going on over there?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>"Fred and George are testing out their new product," he explained. "Canary Creams. I’m sure you can guess what happens when you eat one. They're a big hit. People like to sneak them into food. So if anyone offers you anything, <em>especially </em>Fred and George, be suspicious."</p>
<p>"Did you get turned into a canary?" Charlie asked knowingly.</p>
<p>"Harry and me," Ron sighed. "The gits caught us in the corridor and offered them to us. Like idiots, we took them. It wasn't fun. Anyway, who are you going with to the ball?"</p>
<p>"I'm not telling," Hermione answered, shooting him a look. "I keep telling you that."</p>
<p>"I know, but I'm hoping to catch you off-guard and then you'll slip up."</p>
<p>"Did I hear you right, Weasley? Is Granger <em>really </em>going to the Yule Ball with someone?"</p>
<p>The sneering voice caused Ron, Charlie and Hermione to tense. They turned around to see Pansy and Draco standing behind them. "He must be lying," Draco said, lips curling with disgust as he gave Hermione a once-over. "Who would want to date a Mudblood?"</p>
<p>Hermione calmly looked over at the staff table and smiled. "Oh, look, Professor Moody is watching us."</p>
<p>That was more than enough to send Draco and Pansy running at top speed, the memory of being turned into ferrets still at the forefront of their minds. Ron grinned and high-fived her. “Nice one.”</p>
<p>"So long as Professor Moody is around, we shouldn't have too much trouble with those two,” said Hermione smugly.</p>
<p>The morning mail arrived and an owl landed gracefully in front of Charlie. The girl curiously took the letter from its leg and opened it, holding it out so her friends could read with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Charlie,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was looking forward to spending Christmas with you, too. But it can’t be helped this year, and I know you’ll have a great time at the Yule Ball. You’ll have to tell me all about it. Especially about the boy you’re taking. But I’m completely fine if you don’t manage to find a partner—I think dancing by yourself will be just a good a show.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m excited for you to open your Christmas present. I hope you’ll like it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry too much about the golden egg. I bet you’re not the only one having trouble figuring out the clue. You’ve got your mother’s brains. You’ll figure it out, I’m sure of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll see you at the Second Task, and talk to you before then.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
</p>
<p>“You told him about the golden egg?” Hermione asked in disapproval.</p>
<p>“Only that I don’t know where to start,” replied Charlie.</p>
<p>“You haven’t told him you’re taking Harry to the ball?” asked Ron in surprise. “I thought the point was to make him or Remus tell you the truth.”</p>
<p>“Well, I figure it would be more effective if Professor Dumbledore saw us at the ball together,” said Charlie. “And if Remus finds out ahead of time, he might pull Harry out of Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. So we’re keeping it a secret.”</p>
<p>“This is going to be great,” said Ron with a grin.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Professor Dumbledore is going to give much of a reaction,” said Charlie in amusement. “He’s got a secret to keep, after all.”</p>
<p>“No, not that. Seeing you two dance. It’s going to be hilarious.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Christmas Day arrived, bringing with it a White Christmas. Charlie awoke in the early hours of the morning and her heart jumped in her throat at the large green eyes peering at her from the end of her bed. "Dobby?" she whispered, sitting up. Snowy mewed and crawled into her lap, purring softly. "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Five in the morning, Miss!" Dobby answered. He was dressed in a pair of mismatched socks and a hand-knitted tea warmer. A string of Christmas lights was tied around his waist. "Dobby wanted to wish Charlotte Potter a Merry Christmas!"</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas to you too," Charlie said with a yawn.</p>
<p>"Dobby has a present for Miss!" Dobby eagerly thrust out a clumsily wrapped package. Charlie smiled and accepted it.</p>
<p>"Aw, thanks, Dobby. I have some presents for you too."</p>
<p>She scooped Snowy into her arms and crawled to the end of the bed. She sat beside Dobby and gathered his presents from the pile resting on the floor. The house-elf's eyes grew teary. "Are all those for Dobby?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Charlie handed them over. “The one wrapped in red is from Ron, the one in purple is from me and the one in green is from Hermione and Harry."</p>
<p>Dobby opened the one from Ron first. His eyes lit up at the sight of a maroon jumper. "Wheezy is so kind to Dobby! He is a great and noble wizard!"</p>
<p>"He'll be happy to know you like it." Charlie smiled.</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry's present to Dobby was a thick black scarf. "Dobby is so very happy!" he exclaimed, voice quivering with emotion.</p>
<p>"Would you like to say thank you?" Charlie tossed a pillow at Hermione's head. "Hermione! Wake up! It's Christmas!"</p>
<p>The girl groaned and tiredly sat up, staring at her friend in annoyance. "The presents will still be there in a few hours," she grumbled.</p>
<p>"Where's your childlike spirit? Besides, Dobby opened your present."</p>
<p>"Thanks very much for the wonderful present, Mione," he said delightedly. "Dobby loves it so very much."</p>
<p>Hermione beamed. "I'm very glad you like it."</p>
<p>"Now let's open our presents together," Charlie suggested. In unison, house-elf and mistress tore off the wrapping and Dobby gasped in awe.</p>
<p>"Miss made this for Dobby?" he said softly, staring at the small, dark blue sweater. In the upper left corner of the sweater was his name, sewn in silver thread.</p>
<p>"Well, I needed a lot of tips from Mrs. Weasley, and she sent me the supplies. I managed it in the end. Dobby, I love these socks." Charlie beamed and pulled on the hand-knitted socks, one of which was a dark blue and the other bronze. The blue sock had the Ravenclaw crest sewn on while the other had a golden Snitch.</p>
<p>"Dobby loves his sweater!" Dobby said, immediately wrestling it on over his tea warmer.</p>
<p>They embraced each other and Charlie asked, "So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"</p>
<p>“Dobby is going to help prepare for the Yule Ball! Is Charlotte Potter excited?”</p>
<p>“Er…a bit nervous,” she admitted. “I’m not exactly much of a dancer.”</p>
<p>“Charlotte Potter will do great,” said Dobby confidently. “All Miss needs to do is have fun.”</p>
<p>Charlie suspected a ‘dance just for fun’ wouldn’t have the amount of grace McGonagall was expecting, but she nodded anyway. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Dobby.”</p>
<p>He bid them goodbye and Disapparated to the kitchens. Charlie and Hermione, now wide awake, tackled their Christmas presents. The raven-haired girl received a book on Quidditch plays from Hermione, an all-in-one penknife from Sirius that could unlock any door, a set of silver quills from Harry, a jumper from Mrs. Weasley, a handmade miniature Sword of Gryffindor charm from the twins and a new pair of mittens from Ron.</p>
<p>Hermione stared at the tissue Charlie held out with confusion. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>“It’s from the Dursleys.” When fury blazed over her expression, Charlie grinned. “It’s a compliment, honestly. It means they haven’t forgotten about me.”</p>
<p>They spent the time until breakfast reading their new books, and when breakfast was over, they went outside with the boys and had a massive snowball fight. Afterwards they went to the library, which was thankfully empty, and spent a few hours looking through books about magical creatures to see if they could find any inspiration.</p>
<p>Dinner would be happening a bit later than usual due to the Yule Ball. When six o’clock arrived, Charlie and Hermione started to pack up and Ron asked, “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“We have to get ready for the ball,” replied Hermione.</p>
<p>"You're leaving already?" Ron asked in disbelief. "You still have two hours!"</p>
<p>"Mate, you know nothing about girls." Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>"You better not be late," Charlie warned her brother. "We're opening the ball together."</p>
<p>"Kind of hard to forget about that,” returned Harry.</p>
<p>When the two Ravenclaws entered their dormitory, it was to see clusters of girls doing their hair and makeup and helping each other with their dresses. "It's going to take a while to get this in an acceptable condition," Hermione said, pulling on her bushy locks in annoyance. "If I take too long, head to the ball without me."</p>
<p>"If you say so.”</p>
<p>Hermione left to find a mirror that still had some reflective space available. Charlie, who wasn’t as particular about taming her long raven waves, settled for pulling her hair into a high ponytail and securing it in place with an elastic.</p>
<p>She snagged her toiletries and entered the bathroom, which was a madhouse. "I need to brush my teeth, please and thank you."</p>
<p>Padma and Cho moved aside to make some room. Charlie quickly scrubbed her teeth and spat out the foam into the sink. She cast a quick glance at Hermione, who was focussed on using her wand as a hair straightening tool. "Clever," she remarked. Her friend smiled at her in the mirror.</p>
<p>Charlie left the bathroom and carefully removed her dress from her trunk. She wrestled out of her clothes and stepped into the dress, the silky material fitting perfectly against her body. She managed to do up the zipper by herself and she performed a quick twirl, watching as the bottom of the dress flared out as she moved. She slipped on the silver flats and, unable to help herself, went back into the bathroom to see her reflection.</p>
<p>Hermione beamed at her. “That’s a beautiful dress, Charlie!”</p>
<p>“Thanks!”</p>
<p>“It really suits you,” agreed Cho.</p>
<p>Hermione shuffled to the side so Charlie could take a look at herself. She stared at her reflection in awe, at the way the colour of her dress complimented even her pale skin, and made her eyes dazzle. “Wow.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s expression softened, knowing this was the first time Charlie had ever worn a dress. “It’s perfect, Charlie.”</p>
<p>“Almost perfect,” interjected Padma. “You haven’t done your hair.”</p>
<p>Charlie frowned. “Sure I have.”</p>
<p>Padma stared at her in horror. “Oh, no. The second Hogwarts Champion is not going to the Yule Ball with a ponytail. Wait for me in the dorm.”</p>
<p>Bewildered, Charlie complied, sitting on the edge of her bed. Padma came in several minutes later and she pulled out the elastic. Charlie’s hair tumbled down her shoulders and back in messy waves. Padma studied her critically, her head tilted to the side. Her own dark hair was done up in a golden plait.</p>
<p>“You really do have beautiful waves,” complimented Padma. “They’re just…um…”</p>
<p>“Completely wild?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Padma spotted Charlie’s brush resting on the bed and she grabbed it. “But don’t worry. I’ll be the one to tame them.”</p>
<p>Charlie dutifully sat still as Padma worked the brush through her raven locks. When she was finished, she meticulously moved her wand over the strands, muttering under her breath. Twenty minutes later she stepped back with a proud smile.</p>
<p>“Much better! Now for your makeup.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t—”</p>
<p>Padma waved her protests away. “Nope, you’re not going without makeup either. You can use mine.” When Charlie seemed hesitant, she promised, “I’ve got loads of stuff I’ve never used. The colours don’t suit me. But I think they’ll work well on you.”</p>
<p>“Okay. If you’re sure.”</p>
<p>“She can’t go with naked nails,” piped up Cho, joining them. “I’ve got the perfect shade for her.”</p>
<p>Padma swiped mascara over Charlie’s eyelashes, followed by a light shade of blush over her cheeks and shimmering green lip gloss over her lips. As Padma carefully painted her face, Cho stroked a sparkly dark green polish over her fingernails.</p>
<p>"There!" Cho smiled when they were done. "You're even more gorgeous now.”</p>
<p>"Come look!” said Padma eagerly.</p>
<p>They dragged her back into the bathroom, where the crowd had thinned out now that the ball was fast approaching. Half of Hermione’s hair was pin straight and she paused to regarded Charlie’s completed look. “Oh, Charlie, you look amazing!”</p>
<p>Charlie was dumbfounded at her reflection. Her hair fell past her shoulders in loose, gentle, graceful waves. Her nails and eyeshadow glittered, and her cheeks seemed sharper and more defined thanks to Padma’s clever handwork.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered. “I—I don’t usually do things like this, so I really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“You’ve never worn makeup before?” asked Cho in surprise.</p>
<p>“No. My, uh, my aunt wouldn’t let me.”</p>
<p>“Well, your aunt isn’t here,” said Padma with a sniff. “You can keep the makeup I used on you, and when you’re at Hogwarts you can wear it whenever you want.”</p>
<p>“You can take my nail polish too,” insisted Cho. “I hardly use it.”</p>
<p>Charlie beamed at them. “Thanks so much.”</p>
<p>"No problem." Cho handed Charlie the glass bottle. “I have to go meet Cedric, but I'll see you at the ball!"</p>
<p>"See you there!”</p>
<p>Padma stayed in the bathroom to finish her own makeup, and Charlie waited in the dorm, keeping her eyes on the clock. The hour hand strayed closer to eight and there was still no sign of Hermione.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I'm late, McGonagall will have my head.</em>
</p>
<p>Padma finally walked out the bathroom, her turquoise dress swishing around her ankles as she walked. "Ready?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I am, but Hermione isn't. <em>Hermione!</em>” she called. “Are you almost done?"</p>
<p>"Nearly there!” Hermione shouted. “But go on without me!”</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll meet you there!"</p>
<p>The two girls left the dormitory and started through the castle. "Thank you, for agreeing to go with Ron," Charlie said. "He really appreciates it."</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't want to go to the ball alone, and I thought he would make a decent date.”</p>
<p>They reached the Entrance Hall, where a crowd of people were waiting for the doors to open. Ron came up to them and Padma managed not to look too appalled by his ugly dress robes. "Hi," he greeted Padma, not too enthusiastically. He turned to Charlie and regarded her with slight awe. “Wow. Your hair is different.”</p>
<p>“It’s all thanks to Padma,” said Charlie with a smile. "I don't suppose you've seen Harry?"</p>
<p>"No, sorry. Where's Hermione?"</p>
<p>"She's just finishing up. She should be down soon."</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a moment, Ron shuffling awkwardly and staring at the floor. Charlie was too occupied with looking for Harry to make an attempt at conversation. Krum and the Durmstrang boys entered the castle ten minutes later, and Krum’s eyes went straight to the main staircase. Charlie looked over her shoulder and grinned as Hermione came down the steps, her hair glossy and perfectly straight. Her light pink dress was smooth up until the bottom, where the ruffled material brushed against the marble steps.</p>
<p>“There’s Hermione,” she whispered to Ron.</p>
<p>Ron stared blankly at the girl who took Krum’s arm. “Where?”</p>
<p>“Ron, she’s Viktor’s date.”</p>
<p>Ron was gobsmacked. <em>“No. </em>That’s Hermione?”</p>
<p>"Champions over here, please!" McGonagall called out just as the doors opened for everyone else to enter the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Charlie bid a quick goodbye to Ron and Padma before moving through the crowd. Krum and Hermione followed behind her and Hogwarts students were doing a double-take as they realized the bushy-haired know-it-all was the famous Quidditch player’s date.</p>
<p>Pansy's mouth dropped open and Draco stared in stunned disbelief as the pair walked past them. Krum's following of girls glowered and scowled. Ron shook his head and muttered, "That's why she took two hours to get ready."</p>
<p>The Champions and their dates assembled by the Great Hall doors. McGonagall's eyes zeroed in on the unaccompanied Charlie. "Where is your partner?"</p>
<p>"He'll be here soon, I swear!" she promised.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least, I hope so.</em>
</p>
<p>"He better, or else it will reflect negatively on you and this school," McGonagall warned. "Everyone line up. Once everyone else is seated I will lead you in."</p>
<p>Krum was first with Hermione, then Angelina with Fred, Fleur with Tommy Nickerson, her fellow teammate on her Quidditch team. Charlie cast him a baffled glance and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>Harry came tearing down the corridor just as McGonagall turned her back. He quickly stepped beside her, adjusted his glasses and whispered, “Sorry!”</p>
<p>Charlie took his arm and grinned. "You scared me for a minute.”</p>
<p>“I got a stupid tear in my robe at the last minute. Don’t do magic when flustered. It just makes things ten times worse.”</p>
<p>“Noted.”</p>
<p>Once the guests were settled in the Great Hall, the doors opened and McGonagall started in, the Champions following dutifully behind her. The Great Hall was completely covered in silver decorations, the most beautiful being the tinsel covering the archway. The long tables were replaced with hundreds of small, candle-lit ones that sat a dozen people each. The ceiling showed a magical starry sky and a grand Christmas tree was positioned behind the large round table where the judges were sitting.</p>
<p>Everyone burst into applause as they walked down the aisle. Ron and Padma were sitting near the front, and the ginger didn't look particularly happy. At the round table sat Maxime, Ludo, Dumbledore and Karkaroff, the latter also not looking particularly pleased. When Dumbledore spotted Charlie hanging onto Harry's arm, his smile faltered, but only for a second.</p>
<p>The Champions approached the round table and Charlie was surprised to see Percy Weasley instead of Crouch. Percy pulled out the chair beside him and Charlie took the hint. She sat next to him and Harry took the seat beside her.</p>
<p>"Hello, Percy," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I've been promoted to Mr. Crouch's personal assistant," he declared proudly. "I'm here on his behalf."</p>
<p>"Oh, congratulations! Why couldn't Mr. Crouch make it?"</p>
<p>"He hasn't been well since the World Cup. It was a nasty fiasco, caused a whole bunch of trouble for the Ministry, especially for him. Then there was setting up the Tournament, and Rita Skeeter doesn't help, always buzzing around."</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope he feels better soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure he will,” said Percy briskly. “He just needs some rest is all.”</p>
<p>Harry nudged her arm and she turned to him. "People have food," he whispered, staring at his menu. "How do we get food?"</p>
<p>Charlie glanced at Dumbledore, who was looking at his own menu. After a moment he looked at his plate and said, "Pork chops and potatoes!"</p>
<p>The food appeared on his plate in an instant. Charlie turned back to Harry and said, "Just like that."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Potato salad and steak!"</p>
<p>When everyone finished eating dinner, Dumbledore stood up and requested for everyone else to do the same. With a wave of his wand the tables flew against the wall, leaving ample room for dancing. A platform appeared in the corner of the room and everyone whooped when the Weird Sisters, a famous wizarding world band, trooped on stage and began to play a slow tune.</p>
<p>"That's our cue," Charlie muttered to Harry as the lanterns went out. She accepted his hand and followed the other Champions to the dance floor, where they began to waltz in circles.</p>
<p>“This isn’t so bad,” said Harry.</p>
<p>“It’s just moving in a circle. We can do that.”</p>
<p>Even though it was easier than Charlie thought it would be, she was still relieved when the slow song ended and a fast, upbeat one started. The eyes fell away from the Champions as everyone started to pour onto the dance floor, cheering and laughing and swaying their arms. Harry snagged Charlie's hand and twirled her, eliciting giggles from the girl.</p>
<p>"What happened to only one dance?"</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "I'm seeing McGonagall's face and she looks ready to storm over and pry us apart."</p>
<p>"For a Hufflepuff, you sure have a devious streak," Charlie remarked with a smile. "Lead on, Maestro."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>